The Chronicles of Liz Carter : The Unknown Huntress
by BlackStar1707
Summary: Liz Carter adalah gadis unik dengan dua kepribadian yang saling bertolak belakang. Ia bersama sembilan teman barunya menjalankan misi yang disebut misi bunuh diri oleh wanita yang ia benci. Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Tony Johnsson, seorang setengah pria setengah kuda-satir, dan mengantarnya ke Perkemahan Blasteran. [Nico X OC]
1. Intro

"Peramal yang menghilang, saat jalan berliku terbuka. Sembilan orang yang tidak abadi akan berjuang mempertahankan rumah. Orang yang tersayang akan berkhianat, dan angin bebas dari belenggu kegelapan. Darah suci mengalir ketika Sang Penguasa Waktu menyatu. Angin atau air akan menyelamatkan rumah atau menghancurkan."

Liz Carter adalah gadis unik dengan dua kepribadian yang saling bertolak belakang. Ia bersama sembilan teman barunya menjalankan misi yang disebut misi bunuh diri oleh wanita yang ia benci. Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Tony Johnsson, seorang setengah pria setengah kuda-satir, dan mengantarnya ke Perkemahan Blasteran.

Jika selama perjalanannya ia menghadapi banyak monster aneh dan menyeramkan, lain halnya saat ia tiba di depan pohon Pinus yang menjulang tinggi di atas bukit, ia bertemu dengan seekor singa betina paling besar yang pernah ia lihat ketika tertinggal jauh dari gerombolan teman-temannya.

Mulai saat itu, Liz merasa hidupnya tidak pernah tenang, tidak pernah menyenangkan, aneh, dan juga sulit. Terutama pada ramalan yang dibacakan oleh Rachel Elizabeth Dare, seorang gadis yang ditunjuk untuk menjadi raga penampung arwah The Oracle of Delphi yang menyatakan sebuah misi besar padanya dan teman-temannya sebelum ia menghilang.


	2. Prolog

**AKU BERMIMPI** , berada di dalam hutan yang tidak pernah kuketahui, sendirian, hanya dengan ditemani cahaya dari sebuah senter berwarna merah tua yang kupegang. Aku seperti sedang berjaga-jaga, atau mencari seseorang. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang aku cari, aku di dalam mimpi tersebut menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri sebanyak tiga kali,untung saja gerakannya tidak cepat karena bisa dipastikan aku akan mendapatkan kepalaku pusing.

Setelah menoleh ke arah kanan di tengah-tengah hutan dengan kegelapan yang benar-benar mengerikan, di tambah dengan suara-suara binatang malam yang kubenci, aku di dalam mimpi tersebut terlihat kaget saat melihat seekor kuda yang tidak biasa. Bentuknya memang kuda, namun tidak seperti kuda yang seharusnya. Kuda itu seperti terbuat dari asap, atau angin yang sangat tebal. Tingginya melebihi tinggi tubuhku sendiri, aku yang memang sejak kecil sangat menyukai kuda dan entah kenapa bisa mengerti bahasa mereka pun segera mendekati kuda yang jaraknya kurang dari satu meter dari tempatku berdiri.

Tanpa berpikir apakah itu berbahaya atau tidak, diriku di dalam mimpi langsung mendekati kuda itu yang malah melesat ke arah berlawanan dengan sangat cepat seperti angin. Dia melesat makin masuk ke dalam hutan, dan aku dengan bodoh berlari mengikutinya. Sampai pada hutan yang menjadi semakin gelap, kuda itu tiba-tiba saja sudah berubah bentuk menjadi angin topan berwarna abu-abu tebal yang menyeramkan.

Aku pun berlari menjauhi angin dan terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan jalanku, karena tidak hati-hati, aku tersandung akar pohon yang timbul di tanah dan jatuh. Selama beberapa detik aku terdiam dan merasakan pusing di kepalaku. Saat aku mendengar erangan kesakitan, aku langsung membuka mata dan mendongakkan kepalaku, lalu terkejut.

Kedua mataku membulat lebar,hampir-hampir melotot dan keluar dari kelopaknya saat melihat tubuh tinggi seorang pria yang sudah seminggu ini aku sukai, Rico Wright. Sebelum menghampirinya dengan berlari, aku merasakan kedua kakiku ditarik oleh sesuatu.

"Rico! Tolong aku!" Jeritku saat jarak semakin terlihat di antara kami berdua. Dia terdiam dan tertunduk, tetapi aku baru sadar dia terkurung di dalam sangkar emas besar yang menggantung di sebuahpohon berukuran raksasa. Pohon yang terbesar yang pernah kulihat dalam hidupku.

Kakiku terus ditarik tanpa berperasaan, si penariknya tidak peduli bahwa entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya ranting-ranting pohon di tanah yang tajam menggores-gores kulit di kakiku yang kebetulan hanya memakai _hotpants_ , berhubung saat ini masih musim panas.

"Rico! Rico! RICO!" Jeritku lebih keras, setetes airmataku terjatuh saat aku menyadari sosok laki-laki itu kian menjauh dari pandangan dan tidak kunjung bergerak. Napasku terasa terhenti, apakah dia mati?

Belum sempat aku meronta pada sosok yang menarik kakiku, aku langsung terbangun dari mimpi sialan itu dengan peluh di sekujur wajah dan leherku. Mungkinkah ini hanya mimpi buruk?


	3. I The Last Day

_Bertemu ibu-ibu beranak dua_  
 _Diselamatkan oleh orang asing_  
 _Guru musikku berubah menjadi anjing_  
 _Hey, ini hari terakhirku bersekolah!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **BIASANYA AKU SANGAT SUKA DENGAN MUSIK** , tapi tidak setelah aku melihat seorang wanita berumur, dan sepertinya dia seorang ibu, menggandeng kedua anaknya di masing-masing tangannya.

Dia memakai baju panjang semata kaki, berlengan panjang, berwarna hitam dengan corak bunga-bunga berwarna biasa saja, seperti ibu-ibu kebanyakan yang mempunyai keriput di beberapa bagian. Memang, biasa. Tetapi, setelah aku melihatnya dari kaca jendela kelasku tempat Mrs. Carry mengajarkan not balok yang membuat otakku pusing dengan gambar nada-nadanya, aku mendapati ibu-ibu itu terus-menerus menatap ke kelasku, tidak. Aku tiba-tiba tertegun.

Dia menatap tepat ke arahku, seakan ingin menerkamku saat itu juga.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam setelah mengalihkan pandanganku. Penyakit diseleksia yang aku alami selama—entah kapan, aku tidak ingat—ini mengganggu. Aku tidak bisa duduk tenang saat membaca papan tulis yang sudah penuh dengan coretan nada-nada, serta penjelasannya, tulisan tangan khas guru musikku sejak musim semi tahun lalu itu.

Aku menoleh ke arah teman-temanku yang terlalu serius memperhatikannya mengajar, tiba-tiba guruku itu memanggil namaku dengan sangat jelas, "Ms. Carter."

Aku buru-buru menegakkan tubuhku, dan tersenyum kaku saat menatap ke arahnya, "Apa kau mendengar penjelasanku tadi?" aku refleks menggeleng dan dengan otomatis merutuki kebodohanku.

Mrs. Carry menghela napas, lalu berkata lagi, "Apa nama aplikasi terkenal untuk memindahkan lagu ke dalam DVD ataupun CD?" memang, sekolah yang kali ini—yang ketiga kalinya aku datangi maksudnya—bukan hanya tentang musik, menggambar, dan kegiatan seni , di sini para murid juga diajarkan teknologi-teknologi yang berkembang pesat di jaman ini.

Aku menatapnya gugup, mulutku sedikit terbuka, bermaksud ingin berkata _aku tidak tahu_ tetapi kedua mataku tidak sengaja menatap ke arah papan tulis yang membuatku terkejut saat membaca judul yang tertera di sana. Aku yakin itu tidak ditulis secara langsung menggunakan bahasa Inggris pada umumnya, tetapi menggunakan bahasa lain—bahasa Latin—karena pandanganku bergerak-gerak seakan terbagi empat buah dan _blur_ sebelum aku bisa membacanya dengan jelas.

"Ms. Carter?" panggilnya, memastikanku.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan tergugup, "Uhm...Hm, Ne-Nero?" suaraku terbata, seakan tercekat di tenggorokan dan sulit keluar dengan jelas.

Sedetik, aku bisa memastikan tatapan Mrs. Carry yang menajam dan semua siswa-siswi di dalam kelas menoleh bersamaan saat aku mengatakan nama itu secara gugup. Menatapku seperti orang aneh yang menurutku sudah biasa. Ya, aku biasa hidup ditatap seperti orang aneh, seperti... Bukan orang Amerika yang biasanya terlihat.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada cincin yang tergantung pada sebuah rantai perak yang melingkar di leherku. Cincin berwarna perak dengan ukiran di luar yang aku tidak tahu bahasanya, tetapi yang jelas, cincin itu aneh. Terakhir kali aku memakainya, aku menghilang entah ke mana selama tiga hari, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menjadikannya liontin saja.

Aku ingat, aku mendapatkan benda itu dari Ayahku, Ayah tiriku lebih tepatnya. Sebelum kebakaran di rumahku di Las Vegas terjadi. Awalnya, aku tidak mau menerima pemberian itu, karena bisa dipastikan pemberian dari orang yang akan mati itu adalah keramat. Tetapi,karena aku anak yang penurut kepada orangtua meskipun bermasalah, aku pun menerimanya. Saat itu umurku sembilan tahun dan kebakaran itu terjadi di hari ulang tahunku.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana melewati semua itu setelah mengetahui kedua orangtua tiriku meninggal—terbakar dalam rumah—dan hanya aku yang selamat, yang aku tahu kejadian itu terasa telah terjadi berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya, melupakan kenyataan bahwa aku adalah seorang gadis dengan dua kepribadian yang menurutku saling bertolak belakang, mempunyai Gangguan Pemusat Perhatian Hiperaktivitas dan mengidap diseleksia yang berumur tiga belas tahun.

Aku juga tidak tahu siapa ibuku, aku yakin aku sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengannya selama ini, aku juga tidak ingat bagaimana wajah Ayah kandungku, bagaimana postur tubuhnya, bagaimana caranya tersenyum, yang lebih parah lagi, aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya siapa. Aku menyandang nama keluarga Carter karena nama tersebut juga disandang oleh orang yang mengaku pamanku.

Aku hanya diberitahu bahwa aku kecelakaan saat mengendarai mobil _Porch_ berwarna hitam metalik, dengan membawa ketiga temanku oleh seorang laki-laki yang mengaku menjadi pamanku, adik Ayah kandungku. Aku teringat dia pernah mengatakan selama ini dia telah mencariku ke mana-mana, tetapi tidak bisa ditemukan. Terakhir kali dia sempat melihatku, saat aku berada di St. Maria Academy, panti asuhan yang menampungku setelah terjadinya kebakaran. Nama pamanku adalah Carl Carter.

Bel istirahat berbunyi membuatku tersentak.

Aku refleks menoleh ke arah jendela tempat aku melihat ibu-ibu yang membawa dua anak tadi, dan menghela napas selega-leganya saat dia sudah tidak ada dari jarak pandangku. Tubuhku kembali tersentak saat seseorang menepuk sebelah pundakku.

Aku langsung menoleh.

Di hadapanku, terdapat seorang laki-laki, berwajah sangat tampan yang memang telah menjadi favorit seluruh siswi di sekolah ini, kedua iris mata dan rambutnya berwarna cokelat tua, mengingatkanku pada Ken—karakter laki-laki yang ada di film _Barbie_ —dan rambutnya dipotong pendek tanpa poni, membuat dia terlihat _manly_ meski sedikit... yah, kau tahu, dia selalu membawa cermin kesayangannya yang berbentuk oval beralaskan wadah warna silver, dia Thomas Wood. Salah satu temanku yang berada di mobil _Porch_ berwarna hitam yang selamat. Yah, meskipun kami semua selamat.

"Kau menoleh terus ke arah jendela, memang ada yang menarik?" senyumnya terangkat. Aku tidak tahu kenapa bibirku ikut tersenyum juga.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku bosan." Jawabku. Dia mengangguk seakan mengerti.

"Aku juga, Mrs. Carry terlalu banyak bicara. Dan apa itu tadi? Dia menanyakan Nero? Huh..." Thomas mulai mengoceh dengan dirinya sendiri selagi kami berdua berjalan keluar kelas. Di koridor sekolah dan halaman yang terbentang di depan gedung, sudah banyak siswa-siswi yang menghambur ke berbagai tempat, terutama kantin.

Aku sampai di kantin dan disambut oleh dua orang, anak kembar, kakak beradik, laki-laki dan perempuan. Aku tersenyum,segera menghampiri mereka berdua bersama Thomas. Aku tidak tahu kenapa merasa dekat dengan mereka bertiga padahal aku yakin aku mengenal mereka belum terlalu lama.

Aku berdiri di depan meja tempat kedua anak itu duduk. Di hadapanku, anak kembar itu tersenyum ke arahku. "Diana? Dan, Alexander Hill?"

Mereka tersenyum lagi dan mengangguk, seorang perempuan bernama Diana bangkit dari duduk dan mengapit lenganku, "Ayo ambil makanan. Aku yakin kau pasti lapar, Mr. Grey yang mengajar _sketching_ di kelasku benar-benar buruk, aku bosan setengah mati." Diana meniup poni belah tengahnya.

Diana Hill adalah seorang gadis yang bertumbuh tinggi, aku sempat iri padanya meski hanya berbeda dua senti saja. Nyatanya, aku iri oleh tubuhnya yang ideal sedangkan aku terlalu kurus seperti orang terkena penyakit anoreksia. Dia memiliki kulit berwarna sedikit kecokelatan karena aku tahu dia sering berjemur di pantai saat musim panas. Warna kulit tubuh dan matanya sama dengan kembarannya, Alexander Hill, matanya berwarna biru langit yang jernih, yang membedakan keduanya hanyalah memiliki rambut kuning _blonde_ , sedangkan Alex—begitu aku memanggilnya—memiliki rambut putih _blonde_ , jika dilihat-lihat mirip kakek-kakek yang memiliki uban.

Jika aku lebih memilih menggunakan _dress_ selutut dengan warna _pastel_ yang lembut, tidak dengan Diana. Walaupun kami berdua sama-sama yah, sedikit _tomboy_ , tetapi dia lebih memilih menggunakan celana jins berwarna abu-abu tua, dengan kaos berwarna kuning kunyit bergambar garis kucing— _hello kitty—_ dan memakai sepatu olahraga berwarna merah tua. Rambutnya sering dikuncir kuda. Sedangkan aku memilih digerai.

Kami berdua berjalan ke arah _stand_ makanan di sebelah kiri dari pintu masuk, dan kami pun memilih menu makan siang yang tersedia untuk hari ini. Kami bergantian mengambil makan dengan Alex dan Thomas karena takut tempat kami diambil alih oleh orang lain. Serius, mencari meja untuk makan di jam makan siang dan istirahat itulah yang tersulit.

Aku dikejutkan oleh seorang anak laki-laki berparas orang Italia yang berdiri di antara Thomas dan Alex yang berjalan beriringan. Sepertinya mereka sedang berbincang mengenai apa entah aku tidak mau tahu. Yang jelas, orang ini terlihat asing bagiku. Saat jarak kami semakin sedikit dan dia sudah meletakkan alat makannya di atas meja, berhadapan denganku, dia sadar bahwa aku telah memperhatikannya dari tadi.

Aku melihat dia tersenyum gugup, "Aku lupa belum berkenalan denganmu." Satu alisku naik. _Siapa yang peduli?_ "Namaku Hans Giordano. Salam kenal."

Dia mengulurkan tangannya seraya aku memerhatikan wajahnya, penuh minyak, memiliki bekas jerawat di pipi kiri dan kanan, hidungnya mempunyai pori-pori besar, rambut dan matanya sama-sama berwarna hitam. Dan paras wajahnya, Yah, seperti yang kubilang tadi, khas orang Italia. Rambutnya pendek sedikit bergelombang dan kurasa berminyak, wajahnya bahkan di bawah rata-rata jika dibandingkan dengan Thomas. Dia memakai celana panjang berwarna biru tua, dan kaos abu-abu yang terkesan sedikit kotor oleh minyak, oli, dan entah apa lagi. Apa dia kerja sambilan menjadi _montir_ di sebuah bengkel?

Aku tersenyum kecil, lalu mengangguk, pada dasarnya aku tidak biasa bersalaman dengan orang asing ataupun orang yang baru kukenal. Di sekolah ini, selama ini, aku hanya mengenal dekat ketiga teman yang sudah menduduki kursinya masing-masing dan hampir disibukkan oleh makanan mereka sebelum aku merusak suasana. Mereka menatapku seakan aku berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menjijikan dan aku sadar kalau aku telah berlaku tidak sopan. Aku berdehem kecil, "Liz Carter, salam kenal." Lalu memegang garpu dan sendokku, mulai memakan makan siangku.

Aku menoleh ke arah Diana dan mulai mengomentari makanannya yang kurasa biasa saja, padahal aku melihat Alexander Hill makan dengan lahap, lalu meminum _coke_ yang ada di kaleng. Membuatku terkesiap menatap ke sekitar piringku. Aku lupa mengambil minum karena kurasa tadi belum diletakkan di _stand_ saat aku mengambil makanan.

Aku pun beranjak dari duduk setelah menghabiskan suapan terakhirku, "Aku pergi sebentar. Beli minuman." Ucapku singkat lalu berjalan ke arah _vending machine_ di dekat pintu keluar. Aku baru akan cepat-cepat ke sana, tetapi sesosok wanita yang membawa kedua anak itu berada di sana. Membuat kedua kakiku terpaku, dia berdiri di depan _vending machine_. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian menoleh ke arahku dan menyeringai. Dia pun pergi ke belokan yang mengarah halaman belakang, ke arah jalan raya yang sempit. Dengan bodohnya aku mengikuti, mengabaikan Diana, Thomas, dan Alexander yang memanggilku.

.

Aku terlanjur penasaran kenapa wanita ini berada di area sekolahku. Sampai pada dia berhenti di belokan jalan raya. Sosok ibu-ibunya itu menoleh ke arahku, atau bahkan menatap ke arahku, melotot lebih aku menyadari kedua matanya tidak tampak biasanya. Matanya penuh warna hitam dan menyala seperti arang panggangan pada _barbeque_ , dia melepaskan kedua tangan anak-anaknya yang mulai berubah bentuk.

Satu kata dalam benakku : _Aneh_ , mereka berubah bentuk menjadi semacam kalelawar? Aku tidak tahu pasti, tetapi jari-jari mereka memanjang dan cakarnya benar-benar terlihat tajam. Pakaiannya berubah menjadi sayap kulit yang amat besar. Seketika aku terkesiap, merasa ingin lari tetapi sialnya, kedua kakiku seakan terpaku di aspal bewarna hitam ini, _mereka bukan manusia_. Bisik benakku. Mulut ketiganya penuh taring kuning, seakan tengah bersiap untuk mencabik-cabik, mengoyakkan dagingku dengan tidak beraturan. Aku bergidik ngeri. Sekaligus sedikit lega karena akhirnya kakiku bisa digerakkan.

Aku bergerak mundur pelan-pelan, tetapi ketiga mahluk itu malah melangkah maju, ekspresi ketiganya sama, menyeringai dan menatap tajam ke arahku. Seolah aku adalah mangsa empuk yang enak. "Tidak, aku tidak enak." Aku segera menutup mulutku setelah mengucapkannya.

Kedua mahluk di samping kanan-kiri ibu-ibu kalelawar itu menoleh, seakan menunggu perintah, _ini gawat_. Bisikku lagi. Mereka kemudian memekik dan bergerak maju dengan cepat saat aku berusaha untuk kabur. Aku berbalik dan salah satu mahluk itu menyambar _sweeter_ rajut berwarna krem yang kupakai. Aku pun menjerit dan aku yakin jeritanku kalah saing dengan pekikan mahluk itu.

Jarak di antara kami kian menipis, aku mulai memejamkan mata sambil menggenggam erat cincin itu, tidak, aku tidak boleh memakainya lagi, aku terlalu takut untuk memakainya, sama seperti kedekatan paruh mahluk itu pada wajahku. Aku mulai berdoa dalam hati, meminta siapa pun yang kukenal untuk menolongku.

Naasnya, doaku dikabulkan.

Aku mendengar auman suara singa dari seberang jalan tempatku hampir diserang oleh ibu-ibu kalelawar itu. Dengan satu kejapan mata aku melihat Mrs. Carry berada di sana. Kemudian, mahluk yang dengan tepat berjarak sepuluh senti dari wajahku itu berdesis, seakan tidak senang. Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada guru musikku yang tadi menanyai tentang Nero, dalam tiga detik dia telah berubah menjadi seekor anjing hitam besar seukuran badak, bermata semerah lahar, dan memiliki taring setajam belati. Oh,tidak, ini bahkan lebih buruk dari ibu-ibu yang berubah menjadi kalelawar.

Mrs. Carry menggonggong keras, dan berlari menghampiriku. Untuk sesaat, aku merasakan tatapannya agar menjauh dariku, tetapi aku salah. Tatapan itu ditujukan untuk ketiga mahluk yang hampir menyerangku. Kini, guru musikku tepat berada di depanku dengan tatapan merah laharnya yang menyala-nyala.

 _Dia milikku_. Ucap anjing hitam itu. Mataku melotot, bagaimana bisa?

Mahluk yang seperti kelewar menoleh, yang paling besar berada di depan sedangkan sisanya berdiri di belakang. _Dia milikku. Aku yang lebih dulu menemukannya, baunya kuat, tidak sekuat Tiga Besar, tetapi dia berbahaya, dia—_

Mrs. Carry menggonggong lebih keras membuat mahluk itu berhenti berkata, aku mengerjapkan mataku. Apa yang diamaksud bauku kuat tetapi tidak sekuat Tiga Besar? Aku buru-buru merogoh saku _sweeter_ kremku, mengeluarkan sekotak bungkus permen karet rasa _mint_. Tidak, serius, itu bukan permen karet sungguhan. Aku menekan salah satu tombol yang ada di sana dan tempat itu berubah menjadi busur berwarna _silver_ dengan panah yang ada lima, berujung perunggu langit, kurasa.

Tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing, itu adalah benda teraneh yang pernah kulihat selain para mahluk yang sedang berdebat di hadapanku. Suara _KRASS_ terdengar seiring dengan tumbangnya dua mahluk kalelawar yang lebih kecil. Aku melongo saat mahluk itu terbuyarkan menjadi serpihan emas sebelum terbang terhempas oleh angin.

Kedua mata hitam pekat ibu-ibu kalelawar itu melotot ke arahku, tapi tidak. Panahku masih utuh ada lima, dan kalaupun mungkin, bunyinya pasti bukan _KRASS_. Dia menoleh ke arah lain,aku mengikutinya, dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi hampir dua puluh senti dariku. Tubuhnya atletis dan kurasa umurnya masih enam belas tahun, rambut pendeknya berwarna _chestnut_ dengan kedua iris matanya berwarna hijau jernih, wajahnya tampan. Dia memakai kaos berwarna merah tua berkerah dan celana jins berwarna biru tua. Mataku teralih ke arah tangannya yang memegang senjata tajam, aku tidak yakin benda itu disebut pedang, setahuku pegangannya terlihat sangat berbeda.

Selagi anjing hitam besar—Mrs. Carry, dan ibu-ibu kalelawar itu menatap tajam ke arah laki-laki itu, aku mengambil kesempatan berlari sedikit jauh dan langsung memanah ke arah kalelawar itu,bunyi berdesing terdengar, dan sedetik mahluk itu terbuyarkan, sama seperti anak-anaknya. Berubah menjadi serbuk emas.

Mrs. Carry menoleh ke arahku dan meraung keras, "Apa? Kau mau juga?" tantangku. Anjing itu berdesis dan hendak memakanku. Aku bersiap memegang busurku dan menarik panahku yang kedua.

Aku hampir saja melepaskan tarikan pada busurku karena terkejut oleh sebuah suara, "Tunggu, jangan dibunuh!" Teriak seorang laki-laki.

Aku menyipit, dia berada di seberang jalan, Mrs. Carry menoleh ke arahnya dan mundur saat laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat. Dia seperti laki-laki yang lebih tua dariku. rambutnya gelap dipotong _shaggy_ , kedua iris matanya hitam segelap malam, dan wajahnya serta kulitnya hampir mendekati putih pucat, selain kedua kantung mata yang menghitam tebal. Pakaiannya serba hitam, dia memakai kaos hitam sebuah _band_ , celana jins hitam dan memakai jaket penerbang berwarna gelap. Aku terpaku melihat senjata yang menggantung di sisi pinggangnya. Sebuah pedang berwarna hitam, gelap, terlihat tajam dan mengerikan.

Apakah seekor anjing hitam sebesar badak takut pada sebuah pedang?

 _Well_ , sepertinya iya. Karena, Mrs. Carry terlihat semakin merapat ke dinding di sisi jalan ketika laki-laki itu mendekat, dan refleks membungkuk pelan saat dia sudah ada di hadapanku. Laki-laki yang tadi membunuh mahluk kalelawar itu juga tiba-tiba ada di dekatku.

"Jangan membunuhnya, tapi, meskipun bisa, dia akan hidup kembali." Ucapnya, alih-alih takut, dia malah mengelus kepala anjing itu, membuat mataku membulat. Dia membisikkan sesuatu membuat anjing hitam itu berdesis, lalu menatap ke arahku sekilas, lalu berlari pergi.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku gugup tidak percaya.

" _Di_ _Immortales_." Ucapnya yakin sebenarnya aku mengetahui hal itu. Tapi, kenyataannya aku tidak tahu.

"Dia anjing neraka." Suara Diana Hill mengagetkanku, aku menoleh ke arahnya dan tiba-tiba saja Alexander Hill, Thomas Wood, dan laki-laki yang baru kukenal bernama Hans Giordano datang dan sudah berdiri di sampingku.

" _Hellhound_ , seharusnya dia tidak ada di sini, pasti ada orang yang memanggilnya. Dan suara singa itu—"

"Kau mendengarnya?" Aku memotong ucapan anak itu.

Dia mengangguk, " _Well_ , mahluk itu jauh, kurasa, dan sepertinya tidak akan mengganggumu." Dia mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Namaku Nico di Angelo. Senang bertemu _demigod_ yang banyak seperti ini." Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku kembali mengerjapkan mataku, tidak mengindahkan tangannya dan sadar aku jatuh terduduk di dekat dinding di sisi jalan, aku pun bangun dibantu Diana Hill. "Dan mahluk kalelawar itu? Kau mengenalnya?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Mereka bertiga adalah bawahan Ayahku. Mereka..." dia menghela napas pelan, " _The Furies_ , atau _Erinyes_." Jelas laki-laki yang mengenalkan namanya, Nico di Angelo.

" _Erinyes_? Oh, aku tahu sekarang."Aku noleh ke arah laki-laki bermata hijau jernih itu.

"Namaku Rico Wright kalau kau ingin tahu, aku," dia berdehem pelan, " _Well_ , kalau aku boleh menyebut nama Ayahku—"

Nico buru-buru memotong, "Jangan," dia melirik ke arahku, "Jangan sekarang."

Alexander Hill berdehem kecil, "Jadi, tadi itu _Erinyes_ dan _Hellhound_ , anjing neraka?" dia lebih ke bertanya daripada mengonfirmasi.

"Aku yakin kalian tahu lebih dulu daripada gadis ini, Liz Carter? Benar?" Aku kembali mengerjapkan dia bisa tahu namaku?

Aku mengangguk ragu, "Bagaimana—"

"Panjang ceritanya." Ia menoleh ke anak laki-laki yang tadi kubilang tidak setampan Thomas, "Hephaestus?" dia mengangguk pelan. "Tepat sekali."

"Kalau kalian kenal jelas tentang Hades, kalian akan tahu siapa aku." Jelasnya.

"Aku tahu, jelas tahu." Kata RicoWright, matanya menatap tajam. Nico mengabaikannya dan menatap ke arah ketiga-er, keempat temanku.

"Kau duta _Lord_ Hades?" tanya Hans, Nico mengangguk.

" _Well_ , _Lord_ Hades adalah Ayahku. Aku Pangeran Kegelapan, Penguasa Bayangan, dan _Ghost King_." Aku tertawa kecil mendengar kata terakhir. _Ghost King_? Yang benar saja!

"Kenapa tertawa?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Apakah _Ghost King_ itu menarik untukmu? Jujur saja, aku tidak percaya dengan adanya dewa-dewi, dan kalaupun ada, mereka pasti sudah mati." Jelasku. Sedetik kemudian, guntur terdengar di langit yang bahkan cerah cemerlang.

Rico Wright menatap lurus-lurus kearahku setelah menoleh ke atas langit, "Kau, hati-hati kalau berbicara." Nico dan keempat temanku menggangguk setuju.

Aku menghembuskan napasku. "Kalian, kalau dia benar-benar _Ghost King_ , harusnya kalian takut, bukan?"

"Liz, sebaiknya kau menuruti kata-katanya sebelum,"

"Dia mengeluarkan tengkorak." Ucapan Diana Hill disambung oleh Alexander Hill. _Dasar kembar identik_ , gerutuku.

"Hm, baru kali ini sepertinya aku melihat anak Aphrodite dan dia seorang laki-laki." Nico tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di depan Thomas Wood. Menatapnya. "Aku mengenal kakakmu."

"Aku tidak punya kakak." Elaknya.

Nico menggeleng, "Maksudku, saudara seibu."

Diana Hill menghela napas, "Lalu, Nico di Angelo, kenapa kau mengundang anjing neraka ke sini? Kau ingin membahayakan atau bahkan lebih parahnya, membunuh Liz?"

Nico menatapnya tajam, seakan memperingati, dan aku yakin bahwa selain aku, semua orang di sekitarku ini mengenalnya dengan baik. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan menunduk ke arah busur serta panahku yang kembali berubah menjadi sebungkus permen karet rasa _mint_.

"Aku? Tidak mungkin. Kecuali, mengirim ketiga _Erinyes_ itu." Mataku melotot.

"Apa kaubilang?"

"Aku mengirim mereka untuk mengamatimu, Nona. Apakah kau layak atau tidak,"

"Layak katamu? Layak untuk dibunuh?"amarahku naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Bukan." Jawab Nico singkat. Kemudian, terdengar bel tanda istirahat sudah habis.

"Kurasa, aku harus kembali ke kelas."Rico Wright berpamitan dan menghilang di belokan menuju bagian belakang gedung sekolah, tempat tadi aku keluar mengikuti para _Erinyes_.

Nico menoleh dan sedikit lama menatap tajam ke arah Rico, punggung Rico lebih tepatnya.  
"Kurasa aku tahu..." dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. " _Well_ ,"

Dia menatap ke arahku, dan keempat temanku."Aku tahu kalian siapa." Dia menunjuk kepada mereka, lalu ke arahku. "Tapi aku tidak bisa tahu siapa dirimu, Nona."

Aku berjalan ke pinggir aspal dan mengambil satu permen karet rasa _mint_ masih dengan bungkusnya—yang tadi berubah menjadi anak panah dan membunuh si Ibu _Erinyes_ , lalu menyimpannya di tempat dan kembali meletakkannya di saku _sweeter_ kremku. "Aku tidak yakin aku tahu atau tidak, tapi aku bukan _demigod_."

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku,benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yang aku yakini hanyalah dewa-dewi itu sudah mati berabad-abad lalu, begitupun Titan, Raksasa, dan teman-temannya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa itu _demigod_.

" _Demigod_ itu seorang manusia setengah dewa atau dewi." Jelas Diana. Aku menoleh.

"Kau tahu? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" tuntutku.

"Liz, kau benar-benar tidak tahu apapun?" aku menggeleng polos.

Nico di Angelo menatap dengan tidak percaya bergantian ke arah si kembar dan aku. Seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang salah. "Dia amnesia saat kecelakaan awal tahun lalu. Jadi, kurasa, benar. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa." Jelas Thomas Wood. Tatapan Nico beralih ke arahnya.

"Tapi, meskipun begitu, aku bisa merasakan aura kalian." Ucapnya.

"Aura kematian?" tanya Hans. Nico menggeleng.

"Untuk Liz Carter ini? Iya, tetapi,tidak pada kalian." Aku melongo.

"Jadi aku akan mati?" Nico mendengus.

"Kau _mortal_ , kita semua-para _demigod_ dan manusia-adalah mahluk _mortal_ dan bisa saja mati!" Kurasa, dia kehilangan kesabaran. Aku merasa aura di sekitarnya menjadi lebih gelap. Aku refleks mengusap lenganku yang kuyakin merinding.

" _Slow down_ , Nico," ucap Hans.

"Kalaupun dia murni manusia, tidak mungkin dia bisa melihat monster-monster tadi." Ucap Alex yang menatapku. Aku merasa bersalah, apakah memang kesalahanku yang bukan seorang _demigod_?

"Dalam beberapa kasus," Nico berdehem membersihkan tenggorokannya, "Banyak manusia yang bisa melihat monster-monster tersebut, melihat menembus kabut."

"Kabut? Yang seperti di pegunungan?"

Nico menggertakkan gigi, namun bisa menahan emosinya, "Tidak, kabut ini adalah sihir yang diberikan para dewa-dewi sehingga manusia tidak bisa melihat monster ataupun dewa-dewi."

Kurasa jika dia terus-menerus berada di dekatku, dia harus mempunyai kesabaran tingkat tinggi, atau mungkin, dia bisa mencincang tubuhku hidup-hidup, salahkan sikap GPPH-ku.

"Kau datang untuk memberitahu kami sebuah misi?" tanyaku. Sedetik kemudian aku menyesal karena bertanya, ekspresi wajah Nico terlihat kaget mendengar ucapanku.

"Tidak, kau harus bertemu dewa-dewi ataupun mendengar ramalan untuk misimu. Dan, yah. Kurasa kalian memang punya misi." Jelasnya lagi.

Alexander Hill menghela napas, "Kau menyuruh kami untuk datang ke Perkemahan Jupiter 'kan?" Nico mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba tatapan wajahnya berubah, air wajahnya menjadi keruh, sarat akan kesedihan. Hei, apakah seorang _Ghost King_ sering merasa sedih?

"Keadaan hampir tidak terkendali, Alex. Dua bulan lalu, Perkemahan Blasteran..."

"Tunggu." mataku menyipit saat menatap ke arah Nico.

"Kau menyebut Perkemahan Jupiter dan Blasteran, apakah itu berbeda?"

Nico menatap ke arah Diana Hill, seakan menyuruhnya agar dia saja yang menjawab pertanyaanku, aku yakin bahwa aku benar-benar telah membuatnya kesal. Diana menoleh, "Ada dua perkemahan untuk _demigod_. Menurut para dewa-dewi, tempat-tempat itulah yang paling aman untuk kami Jupiter untuk Romawi dan Perkemahan Blasteran untuk Yunani."Jelasnya.

Nico menghela napas, "Kalian harus segera ke sana. Monster-monster itu pasti akan kembali." Dia sekali lagi menatap ke arahku. "Mereka sepertinya... Mengincarmu."

"Hanya Liz Carter yang akan ke sana?"aku menggeleng, kuharap tidak. Tidak mungkin aku pergi sendirian, tidak mungkin aku ke sana dalam keadaan tidak ingat apa pun meski sepertinya aku tahu betul seperti apa Perkemahan Jupiter itu. Lagipula, aku bukan _demigod_ 'kan?

"Tidak," dia sedikit menjauh dari kami."Kalian semua. Bersepuluh, aku tahu pasti sembilan orangnya adalah _demigod_ , tapi kau..." dia menatapku sedikit lama, lalu menggeleng pelan, dia menunduk memutar cincin tengkorak di jarinya. "Kau harus mencari tahu ketidaktahuanmu."

"Maksudmu bersepuluh dengan siapa? Kami hanya berlima." Nico menepuk kening pelan.

"Bersepuluh pergi ke Perkemahan Blasteran, untuk keadaan sekarang, sebaiknya kalian berlima saja ke Perkemahan Jupiter karena empat orang lainnya, salah satu di antara mereka, juga Rico Wright, memiliki bau yang kuat." Ia menghela napas sekilas, "Aku tidak ingin kalian dibunuh oleh para monster sebelum mencapai gerbang."

"Aku harus pergi, aku yakin kita akan berjumpa lagi." Lalu, Nico di Angelo, entah bagaimana bisa, tiba-tiba saja memunculkan bayangan yang besar, lalu dia masuk ke dalamnya, dan menghilang.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, "Apakah dia baru saja masuk ke dalam bayangan dan menghilang?"

.

Aku baru ingat bahwa Mrs. Carry yang tadi berubah menjadi anjing hitam besar, selain menjadi guru musikku, dia juga menjadi kepala sekolahku. Dan sialnya, aku berlima bersama teman-temanku, dipanggil olehnya di ruangan kepala sekolah yang paling kubenci untuk kudatangi.

Aku mengapit lengan Diana Hill dan beringsut ketakutan saat kami sudah tiba di depan sepasang pintu tinggi berwarna hitam kecokelatan yang bertuliskan : Ruang Kepala Sekolah.

Thomas Wood memberanikan diri dan membuka pintu, untuk anak laki-laki berumur empat belas tahun, aku akui dia cukup berani. Dia masuk lebih dulu bersama Alexander Hill, aku dan Diana mengekor di belakangnya, lalu disusul oleh Hans Giordano.

Sikap GPPH-ku mulai menjalari tubuh, aku melihat ke sekeliling, berharap menemukan hal yang aneh setelah banyak keanehan yang terjadi untuk hari ini. Tetapi tidak, ruangan ini sedikit luas, terlihat sangat biasa dengan cat dinding berwarna putih gading. Meja-meja berwarna cokelat tua, terdapat satu set bangku untuk tamu di sudut ruangan dan meja serta satu bangku kerja di bagian yang lain. Di sanalah, Mrs. Carry terduduk dan sudah kembali menjadi manusia. Aku tidak yakin apakah tadi aku benar-benar melihatnya menjadi anjing neraka atau tidak.

"Permisi," aku berdehem kecil membersihkan tenggorakan saat merasa suaraku mencicit.

"Mrs. Carry? Ada apa anda memanggil kami?" tanyaku sesopan mungkin. Takut-takut dia akan kembali menjadi sesosok anjing neraka dan menerkamku.

Mrs. Carry menyeringai ke arahku, lalu mempersilakan kami berlima duduk di kursi tamu. "Yang kaulihat sebelumnya adalah wujud asliku." Aku mengangguk.

"Dan kau ingin menerkamku." Mrs. Carry terkekeh menyeramkan, aku semakin beringsut ke arah Diana.

"Tidak, aku sebenarnya datang karena ada seseorang yang memanggilku. Sebenarnya juga, sejak musim dingin setahun yang lalu, aku sudah ada di sini." Jelasnya. Aku menunduk.

"Jadi, sekarang apa yang ingin anda lakukan pada kami?" tanya Diana Hill. Aku tahu dia sama takutnya denganku, tapi dia memberanikan diri.

"Anak Ares," ucap Mrs. Carry, dia menoleh ke arah Alex. "Dan kembarannya." Mereka berdua mengangguk kecil. Tentu saja merasa takut jika tidak membawa senjata apa pun. Seketika, aku merasa bungkus permen karet rasa _mint_ di sakuku tiba-tiba saja menjadi berat.

"Katakan Mrs. Carry, kauingin menerkam kami?" Hans Giordano angkat bicara.

Guru musikku itu menggeleng, "Aku merasakan ada yang tidak aman di antara kalian. Terutama, teman kalian yang bernama Rico Wright. Jadi, aku harus menjauhkan kalian dari sini. Dari kehidupan manusia."

"Memangnya kaupikir kami bukan manusia?" dia menoleh garang ke arahku.

"Kalian _demigod_ , kecuali kau."Aku menelan salivaku dengan susah payah.

"Jadi..." suara Alexander Hill terputus, aku serius dia pasti berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. "Kau mengeluarkan kami dari sekolah?"

Dalam sekejap, aku berdoa agar aku tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah setelah tiga kali. Dan, kalaupun terjadi, ini berarti kali ke empat aku dikeluarkan. Astaga, mengapa diriku sangat bermasalah seperti ini?

"Ya, kalian dikeluarkan." Kedua mata Diana Hill melotot.

"Rico Wright?" tanyaku.

"Dia yang lebih dulu keluar dari sekolah ini, dan memang, dia sudah keluar dari tempat ini saat bel berbunyi tadi." Jelasnya.

Dan, seketika, kedua bahuku merosot. Entah kenapa Rico Wright terlalu membekas dalam benakku, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi beberapa menit kemudian, tetapi aku sudah berada di dalam mobil sedan berwarna abu-abu metalik dengan Alexander Hill yang menyetir. Aku menyadari hari ini adalah hari terakhirku bersekolah, dan aku menebak kami menuju rumah paman Carl Carter. Tentu saja.

Si Kembar Hill dan dua anak laki-laki yang menjadi temanku tidak akan membiarkanku tidak tahu apa-apa.


	4. II Meet Old Friend

_Kakek tiriku seorang Titan_  
 _Anak jelek itu mengeluarkan api_  
 _Si Kembar Hill memiliki tombak_  
 _Aku kembali ke rumah_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **AKU TERKEJUT MELIHAT PAMANKU MENGOBROL** dengan seorang  
raksasa yang membawa sapu yang juga seukuran raksasa.

Serius, laki-laki yang berdiri berhadapan di sebelah pamanku saat aku dan teman-temanku mencarinya di halaman belakang adalah seorang raksasa yang sungguh besar dan tinggi. Aku merasa tingginya sekitar sepuluh kaki, warna kulitnya keperakan, rambutnya juga berwarna perak acak-acakan ala Einstein. Kedua lengan berototnya mencuat dari seragam petugas kebersihan berwarna biru yang sudah sobek-sobek. Kedua matanya berwarna perak, dan pada label nama seragamnya bertulis 'BOB'. Aku ragu dia manusia atau raksasa, atau bahkan monster.

"Bob?" Diana refleks membaca tulisan itu. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan menatap tajam, menyuruhnya untuk diam. Tetapi, raksasa itu sudah lebih dulu menghentikan obrolannya dengan pamanku dan menoleh. Entah aku salah lihat atau tidak, dia tersenyum. Senyum yang menyeramkan bagiku tapi aku dapat merasakan sarat kehangatan dari tatapannya.

"Aku Bob. Aku berhasil hidup kembali dan melihat matahari!" Serunya riang, dia bahkan menunjuk ke arah langit cerah yang berwarna oranye bercampur jingga. Tanda hari mulai senja.

Aku berdehem, "Jadi, Bob. Sebenarnya kau—"

"Nama sebenarnya adalah Iapestus." Ucap Carl Carter, pamanku. Dia ikut menoleh ke arahku.

Aku menatapnya dengan banyak pertanyaan yang hampir meledak di kepalaku. Aku tidak pernah tahu nama itu, tetapi, padasaat itu juga aku yakin aku tahu tentangnya. Amnesia benar-benar membuatku sulit.

"Titan." Alexander yang berdiri di sebelah Diana Hill berujar.

Raksasa itu mengangguk, tetapi tidak ada kesan marah pada ekspresinya. Dia terlihat santai, "Iya, aku memang Titan, nama asliku Iapestus, tetapi aku lebih suka menggunakan nama Bob, aku teman Percy." Jelasnya panjang.

Mataku melotot.

"Percy?" ulangku.

"Ya, kau benar," aku menoleh ke arah suara, Thomas Wood. "Percy Jackson adalah temanmu. Kenapa? Kau tidak percayaaku mengetahuinya?" aku menggeleng pelan.

"Kita semua mengenal—tahu siapa itu Percy Jackson." Ucap Hans.

"Percy adalah teman yang baik." Bob setuju.

Carl Carter berjalan mendekat kearahku. "Entah kau mau percaya atau tidak, tetapi dia mencarimu."

"Aku? Siapa? Raksasa ini?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

Seakan mengerti ucapanku, Bob mengangguk. "Atalanta menemuiku, aku sedih karena sosoknya sudah menjadi singa,dia berpesan agar aku menemuimu."

Mataku kembali melotot.

"Percaya atau tidak, dia adalah kakek tirimu, Liz." Dan saat itulah aku jatuh terduduk, aku tidak sadar tubuhku terasa sangat lelah setelah apa yang sudah terjadi hari ini. Bertemu ibu-ibu dan dua anaknya yang menjadi monster kalelawar, menyaksikan Mrs. Carry berubah menjadi anjing neraka. Bertemu Rico Wright dan Nico di Angelo. Lalu, sekarang, aku mendapati seorang Titan bernama Iapestus adalah kakek tiriku?

Mengerti dengan ekspresiku, Paman Carl berkata, "Istrinya bernama Clymene adalah ibu kandung ibumu. Atalanta."

"Atalanta yang—" pamanku memberi gestur untuk tidak berbicara sesuatu pada Hans.

"Apa? Kau tahu sesuatu tentangnya?" tuntutku. Hans buru-buru menggeleng.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian pulang sekolah lebih cepat?" tanya Carl. Aku menghela napas.

"Kami dikeluarkan dari sekolah." Ucapkulesu.

"Ada tiga _Erinyes_ dan satu anjing neraka yang hampir membunuh kami." Kata Diana Hill.

Pamanku mengalihkan tatapannya, "Kalau saja Nico tidak menolong kami,"

"Di mana dia sekarang?" Diana tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya, jelas sekali ekspresi wajahnya ketakutan saat Bob menatapnya. "Nico di Angelo, dia baik padaku."

"Kami tidak tahu, setelah mengatakan kami harus segera pergi ke Perkemahan Jupiter, dia menghilang." Jelas Diana dengan upaya besar agar suaranya tidak tersendat-sendat oleh rasa takutnya.

Carl Carter menghela napas beratnya, "Sebaiknya, memang sejak dulu aku mengantarmu ke sana, Liz."

"Apa? Tapi aku bukan _demigod_."Balasku.

Bob lebih memilih kembali ke halaman belakang sambil bergumam nama Nico, Percy, dan Annabeth. Aku tidak tahu mereka bertiga siapa, tetapi aku cukup lega karena tidak merasa terancam oleh seorang Titan meski dia adalah kakek tiriku.

"Nico juga bilang kalau Liz harus mengetahui identitas aslinya terlebih dulu sebelum pergi ke Perkemahan Jupiter." Ucap Alex.

"Bagaimana kalian melawan para _Erinyes_ dan _hellhound_ itu?" aku tahu Pamanku sedang mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaran. Dia tidak ingin aku mengetahui identitas asliku.

"Dua _Erinyes_ dibunuh oleh Rico Wright, anak Zeus, dan satunya lagi dibunuh oleh Liz. Sedangkan anjing neraka itu adalah kepala sekolah kami, Mrs. Carry." Jelas Diana.

Pamanku menatap lurus-lurus ke arahku. Seolah bertanya, bagaimana bisa aku membunuhnya? "Aku menggunakan bungkus permen karet rasa _mint_ yang diberikan olehmu." Seketika senyum tipisnya terukir.

"Aku yakin benda itu akan bermanfaat walaupun anak panahnya hanya ada lima." Aku memutar bola mataku menanggapi sikap percaya diri yang melebihi seorang artis sekalipun itu.

Dia mendekat ke arahku, "Untung saja kau tidak menggunakan ini." Dia memegang cincin yang ada di kalungku. Aku mengangguk pelan seraya merasakan tatapan ingin tahu dan terkejut dari teman-temanku.

"Bisakah kau mengantar kami ke Perkemahan Jupiter sekarang?" tanya Hans Giordano sedikit tidak sabaran. Pamanku melirik, dan sekarang aku sadar bahwa dia sedang mengulur-ulur waktu.

"Aku tidak bisa mengantarnya, aku tidak tahu tempatnya berada di mana, tapi—"

"Kau bilang kau seharusnya mengantar Liz ke sana? Itu artinya kau tahu tempatnya!" Seru Hans tiba-tiba, ekspresi wajahnya seram, dia pasti marah.

"Hans, tanganmu mengeluarkan api." Ucap Diana hati-hati, aku menatap ke arah tangan laki-laki itu yang memercikan cahaya api, merah, kuning dan jingga itu. Aku mundur beberapa langkah darinya.

"Untuk sekarang, lebih baik kalian istirahat dulu, ada yang harus aku ceritakan pada Liz." Aku meringis pelan.

"Maaf, tapi pamanku benar, kalian dengar sendiri apa yang dikatakan Nico padaku, aku harus mencari tahu ketidaktahuanku. Kalian bisa menggunakan kamar-kamar di lantai dua. Sepertinya aman jika kita menginap semalam di sini." Jelasku panjang lebar.

Untungnya, teman-temanku menurut dan Hans sudah lebih dulu berjalan menuju tangga, dia sudah mematikan apinya dan sekilas aku bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang bersalah padaku. Aku mengingat apa yang diucapkan Nico padanya, Hephaestus? Bukankah itu nama seorang dewa? Tapi aku tidak yakin dia adalah dewa api. Dan lagipula, kenapa sekarang aku jadi percaya bahwa dewa-dewi itu ada?

Setelah memastikan teman-temanku ke lantai dua, pamanku menarik tanganku ke ruang makan. Aku duduk di kursi tinggi di sebuah meja selagi dia membuat minuman kesukaanku. Es teh lemon.

"Jadi, apa yang kau ketahui tentangku dan tidak kuketahui?" tanyaku.

Dia mengalihkan perhatian dari blender, "Banyak, Liz."

"Sebenarnya kau tahu 'kan aku ini siapa? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Dan, Atalanta itu. Dia bukannya—"

"Dia sama sepertimu, seorang pahlawan." Ucap Carl.

"Aku bukan pahlawan." Elakku.

Carl menggeleng, "Periksa tangan kananmu." Dia menunjuk ke arah tanganku yang masih tertutup _sweeter_ berwarna krem yang sekarang terlihat lusuh. Aku menoleh.

Kemudian, aku menuruti ucapannya, aku menggulung lengan _sweeter_ sampai siku dan di dekat pergelangan, tempat nadiku berada, terdapat sebuah simbol. Gambar kepala singa, apel emas, tombak, busur dan anak panah, singkatan SPQR, serta tiga garis di bawahnya. Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku terasa dihantam benda keras, pusing sekali.

Sekelebat bayangan mulai berkeliaran di pikiranku, aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, pandanganku berubah menjadi titik-titik hitam layaknya layar TV yang dipenuhi semut. "Itu simbol Romawi, kau mendapatkannya di Perkemahan Jupiter, sama seperti keempat temanmu." Aku berusaha menatapnya tajam tapi hal itu malah membuat kepalaku bertambah pusing. Perkemahan Jupiter, sebuah simbol, tiga garis, Romawi.

"Minum ini." Dia menyodorkan sebuah minuman seperti teh alih-alih teh rasa lemon, minuman ini terasa asing untukku. Lagi-lagi aku menurutinya. Aku mengeryit saat merasakan minuman itu.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku penasaran. Rasanya lumayan enak.

"Nektar." Jawabnya singkat."Minuman para dewa."

"Tapi, bukankah manusia tidak bisa meminumnya? Kalau meminumnya, akan terbakar—tunggu, kenapa aku tidak terbakar?" Ucapku bingung. Aku jelas bukan _demigod_ yang biasa meminum minuman seperti ini, tapi kenapa aku tidak terbakar?

"Karena kau unik, kau spesial, Liz. Karena hal itu banyak monster yang mengincarmu."

"Aku harus ke Perkemahan Jupiter, Paman. Bagaimana aku bisa selamat dari para monster itu?" tanyaku lesu. Satu hal yang hanya kupikirkan saat ini adalah pergi ke tempat di mana seharusnya aku berada.

"Kau akan ke sana besok, tetapi, kau harus menemukan benda peninggalan Ayahmu terlebih dulu." Jawabnya. Aku mengerjapkan mata.

"Ayah meninggalkan sesuatu untukku?"

Carl mengangguk, "Sayangnya, benda itu terdapat di rumahmu, di Arcadia, sebenarnya benda tersebut adalah senjata. Berupa pedang, sepertinya. Tapi, tidak bisa dibilang pedang juga sih, karena pegangannya yang berbeda. Terbuat dari Emas Imperial." Jelasnya lagi.

Aku mengangguk, "Senjata seperti punya Rico Wright." Gumamku.

"Apa?" sahut Pamanku, aku menggelengdan tersenyum datar.

"Aku harus ke sana sekarang." Kataku.

"Tidak, hari sudah mulai larut,monster-monster akan semakin banyak di luar sana, kau akan dalam bahaya. Kau mungkin bukan seorang _demigod_ , tapi teman-temanmu." Dia menghela napas, "Mereka adalah anak dari dewa-dewi _Olympus_. Dewa-dewi utama."

"Paman, aku harus cepat-cepat, kalau tidak—"

Ucapanku terpotong ketika Iapestus masuk ke dalam ruang makan. Aku bersyukur karena rumah pamanku terlampau besar sehingga dia bisa leluasa berjalan-jalan ke berbagai ruangan di rumah ini. Aku meliriknya, "Dia baik. Kami sudah saling mengenal selama dua minggu. Kurasa ibumu yang menuntunnya ke sini. Kalian aman ada di sini."

"Aku masih curiga." Jujurku. Aku tidak rela harus menginap walaupun hanya semalam di rumah Pamanku dengan seorang Titan.

"Bagaimanapun, dia bertemu ibumu, Liz. Percayalah dia, seperti ibumu yang percaya padanya."

"Aku mau tidur." Pamitku, sudah tidak tahan dengan obrolannya. Dia mengucapkannya seolah-olah aku mengenal ibuku, seolah ibuku sering muncul di hadapanku dan bersikap layaknya seorang ibu asli. Aku memang tidak menginginkan dia ada di sisiku selamanya, tetapi aku ingin melihatnya, sepertinya Carl melupakan kenyataan bahwa aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibuku, sekalipun. Dan simbol pada tanganku itu... Aku mendengus sambil menaiki anak tangga.

.

Aku bermimpi, aku berada di daerah yang jauh dari tempatku seharusnya. Aku berlari dari St. Maria Academy, panti asuhan yang menampungku sejak umurku sembilan tahun di Las Vegas. Saat aku berbelok berseberangan dengan jalan raya besar, aku melihat sebuah papan besar bertuliskan _LOTUSHOTEL & CASINO_. Entah dorongan dari mana, aku pun berjalan memasuki hotel itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, tetapi gambar di dalam mimpiku itu berubah.

Aku berada di jalanan yang penuh dengan pohon-pohon pinus menjulang tinggi. Aku mengikuti sebuah suara wanita ke arah utara dari tempatku berdiri. Ketika aku tersandung sebuah pohon besar, suara itu berkata : _Bangunlah, kau harus terus berjalan, kau tidak bisa berhenti di sini, tidak aman. Kau harus bertemu dewi serigala_. Aku merasa aneh kenapa suara itu terdengar tidak asing untukku, aku pun mencoba bangun dan belum sempat berjalan, raungan sesosok monster terdengar jelas.

Aku menjerit dan berlari cepat, sialnya kaki kiriku terkilir, sampai pada di kawasan yang sepi. Hanya ada sebuah rumah bobrok—griya yang terlihat seperti sudah terbakar, berjarak seratus meter di depanku, sebuah monster yang seperti banteng berusaha mengejarku. Pada saat itulah, raungan beberapa serigala betina mendekatiku dan tiba-tiba pandanganku gelap.

Gambar itu berganti dengan ruangan yang gelap. Aku menyimpulkan bahwa aku sudah berada di dalam rumah bobrok itu. Ketika aku di dalam mimpi itu membuka mata, aku terlihat terkejut saat dua ekor serigala betina menghampiriku. "Yang Mulia, Dewi Lupa, kau harus memutuskan." Ucap seekor serigala yang lebih kecil.

"Aku memang akan memutuskannya." Aku menatapnya takut.

Serigala betina yang dipanggil dewi itu semakin mendekatiku dan raungan seekor singa betina seperti pada saat aku dikepung oleh tiga _Erinyes_ itu terdengar. Sekarang aku bisa melihat seekor singa betina besar berukuran seperti badak, atau gajah kurasa. Mendekati serigala betina itu, memelototinya.

"Dewi, kau harus menjaganya,mendidiknya." Aku bisa mendengar ucapannya, dan aku terkejut.

Serigala betina itu menanggapi ucapannya. "Baiklah kalau kau mau aku seperti itu. Dia akan aku jadikan anak, akan kuurus, dan kujadikan seorang pahlawan, bukan seorang untuk dimakan." Jelas dewi serigala.

Singa betina terlihat mengangguk, dia berjalan ke arahku, menatapku lembut. Sekilas, aku bahkan merasa otakku tidak berjalan baik karena melihatnya seakan tersenyum. Suara itu pun terdengar lagi, _kau akan aman di sini_. Sesudahnya, pandanganku kembali gelap dan aku terbangun.

Aku mendapati diriku rebahan beralaskan paha Thomas, di kursi belakang sebuah mobil warna abu-abu metalik yang kuyakin milik Pamanku. Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap berusaha menerima sinar matahari yang mulai meredup. Aku bisa melihat Diana Hill yang menatapku.

"Kau tertidur selama perjalanan udara." Jelas Diana sebelum aku berucap.

"Berapa jam?" tanyaku seraya berusaha bangun dari posisiku. Thomas membantu.

"Delapan jam. Kau tidur seperti orang mati." Jelas Alex yang duduk di belakang kemudi. Dia terkekeh kecil diikuti Hans, aku merengut.

"Kurasa aku hanya tertidur beberapa menit saja." Gumamku setelah duduk di antara Thomas dan Diana. "Kita akan ke mana?"

"Arcadia." Ucap Hans lagi. Aku mendengus.

"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak sekali ya." Sindirku. Aku bisa melihat dia menggeleng dan menoleh. Ekspresi wajahnya datar namun juga terlihat senang.

"Pamanmu sudah menceritakan semuanya pada kami, Alexander harus membawamu ke Arcadia, rumah Ayahmu. Dia mengatakan kau harus mencari sebuah benda—"

" _Rapier_. Namanya _Rapier_." Sela Diana. Hans memutar bola matanya.

"Ya, itulah. Sepertinya senjata untukmu." Jelasnya.

"Untuk selama perjalanan ini sih kita belum menemukan sesuatu yang aneh, kurasa benda itu akan membantumu saat perjalanan ke Perkemahan Jupiter nanti." Ucap Alex dengan pandangan lurus kejalan raya, aku hanya bisa mengangguk, menebak-nebak apa yang akan terjadi, apa yang akan kami hadapi ke depannya. Setelah tiga puluh menit dari bandara Internasional Los Angeles, kami memasuki kota Arcadia dan sebentar lagi sampai di rumahku.

Mobil pun berhenti di depan gerbang besar setinggi tiga meter, aku yakin kalau Titan yang bernama Iapestus itu kesini, dia hanya perlu mengambil gerbangnya saja. Aku menoleh memperhatikan suasananya yang sepi, selama perjalanan tadi, jalanan juga terlihat cukup sepi, beda saat kami baru meninggalkan Los Angeles.

Aku memperhatikan rumah— _mansion_ lebih tepatnya, tingkat lima tersebut. Ada dua pilar menjulang tinggi dengan sepasang pintu berwarna emas pucat di tengahnya. Cat dindingnya yang berwarna kuning gading terlihat mengelupas dimakan usia. Melihat rumah itu membuat kuteringat akan masa kecilku. Memang tidak terlalu banyak, tetapi ingatan itu sepertinya cukup untukku. Terutama saat-saat Ayahku sekarat terserang penyakit aneh dan tiba-tiba saja meninggal.

Aku mengikuti Diana yang sudah keluar dari mobil. Kami berlima pun berjalan menuju gerbang yang luar biasanya tidak digembok, dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja. Dari kejauhan, aku bisa mendengar auman serigala betina yang bahkan tidak menakutkan untukku.

Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendorongku untuk cepat-cepat berada di dalam rumah itu, aku pun lebih dulu berjalan di depan, memimpin teman-temanku. Aku membuka hati-hati pintu tersebut dan mendapati ruangan besar itu kosong, tidak terisi apa pun meski dinding-dindingnya terlihat terbakar. Aku tidak tahu apa sebelumnya tempat ini memang mengalami kebakaran atau tidak.

"Kata Pamanmu, benda itu tersimpan di kamar utama. Aku tidak tahu di mana pastinya, tapi kau bisa mencarinya. Aku dan Thomas akan menjaga di dekat tangga." Jelas Diana Hill. Aku melirik ke arah Alex.

"Aku dan Hans menjaga di depan pintu, kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres." Ucapnya setelah mengerti arah tatapanku.

Aku mengangguk, "Aku akan berteriak jika memerlukan bantuan." Diana terkekeh kecil. Membayangkan kembarannya itu berteriak.

"Aku akan cepat-cepat kalau begitu." Setelahnya suasana kembali sepi, Alex dan Hans kembali ke pintu utama, berjaga di luar. Diana dan Thomas mengikutiku, begitu sampai di tangga melingkar yang terbuat dari batu marmer berwarna krem mereka berhenti.

"Kami akan menjaga di sini." Kata Thomas, aku mengangguk dan mulai menaiki anak tangga.

Tidak sulit untuk menemukan kamar utama, aku hanya perlu berbelok ke kanan dan dengan jarak tiga meter, aku langsung bisa menemukan pintunya. Sialnya, pintu tersebut telah rusak, terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian. Aku hati-hati memasuki kamar, dan mendapati ada sebuah kotak seperti peti berwarna cokelat kayu tua, berukuran sedang.

 _Mungkin di sana Ayah meletakannya?_ Pikirku.

Aku segera berjalan ke kotak kotak itu tidak seperti yang kukira, beratnya seperti tubuhku, sehingga aku benar-benar harus mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk membuka tutupnya, aku mendapati sebuah kalung, rantai berwarna perak dengan liontin berbentuk kunci. Mempunyai sepasang sayap dan permata berwarna biru safir dengan ukiran kunci G pada nada musik. Ini hanya sebuah kalung dan liontin. Dimana _Rapier_ -nya?

Belum sempat aku mencari dan menjelajahi kamar itu, terdengar teriakan Thomas dan Diana dari lantai bawah, aku buru-buru menggenggam kalung itu, menutup petinya, dan berlari ke arah tangga. Aku heran kenapa lariku menjadi cepat seperti ini, dengan jarak tiga meter antara kamar utama dan anak tangga, aku hanya membutuhkan satu detik dan melihat sebuah banteng seukuran gajah. Kulitnya terbuat dari perunggu, hampir menyemburkan api ke arah Diana dan Thomas, kemudian, aku mendengar siulan dari pintu utama, Hans yang melakukannya. Aku mendengus.

Banteng itu mengalihkan pandangan dan mengejar Hans, aku menuruni anak tangga secepat angin dan membantu Diana yang jatuh terduduk itu berdiri. "Apa itu tadi?"

"Banteng _Colchis_." Jawab Thomas. "Dia datang dari arah sana." Dia menunjuk ke sebuah lorong di koridor gelap di sebelah kanan. Aku melihat jendela besarnya sudah pecah.

"Kita harus membantu Hans." Ucapnya lagi.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya?" tanya Diana, menatapku. Aku mengangguk dan menggoyangkan kalung di tanganku. "Kalung?" dia menatapku tidak percaya.

Aku hanya menyengir, "Liontin," aku menghela napas, "Biasanya benda-benda seperti itu aneh 'kan? Kita lihat nanti dia berbentuk seperti apa." Jelasku, lalu berjalan menuju pintu utama.

Aku melongo ketika melihat banteng perunggu itu sedang bertarung dengan Hans dan Alexander. Lebih-lebih lagi aku mendapati setengah lusin kawanan serigala betina di sana. Aku menghela napas, aku tahu aku mengenal salah satu dari mereka dan menurutku, lebih baik menyingkirkan banteng ini terlebih dulu.

Aku melihat Hans mengeluarkan api, "Tidak! Kau akan mati melawannya!" Teriakku, berusaha mendekat. Hans menoleh dan hampir saja tersembur oleh api yang dikeluarkan dari moncong banteng itu.

"Apa? Bagaimana—" dia menatapku tidak percaya kalau sekarang aku sudah ada di hadapannya, tanganku yang ada di lengannya refleks aku lepas. Dia pasti mengira aku melakukan teleportasi atau semacamnya. Tetapi tidak, sama seperti di lantai dua tadi, aku berlari secepat angin. Aku tidak tahu hal itu bisa terjadi padaku.

"Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian." Ucapku. Aku bersiul memanggil banteng yang sekarang kembali menyerang Diana, bahkan tombaknya yang entah dari mana dia dapatkan itu telah hancur saat ditusukkan ke tubuh banteng. Aku mempunyai ide.

Sialnya, belum sempat ideku tersalurkan, Hans sudah kembali mengambil alih.

Dia pun diterjang oleh banteng tersebut, dan seolah tidak mau menyerah, banteng itu menyemburkan api. Untuk sejenak, aku dan Diana menatapnya tidak percaya. Meski aku baru berkenalan dengan Hans, belum mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi. Aku merasa kasihan. Aku menatap ke arah Diana seakan mengatakan apakah dia akan mati terbakar?

Jawabanku dijawab oleh Hans sendiri. "Banteng sialan!" Teriaknya, dia pun membalas menyemburkan api dari kedua tangannya pada banteng perunggu itu yang berkeriut-keriut karena terkejut semburan apinya tidak dapat membakar Hans, bahkan pakaiannya pun tidak.

"Hei, banteng jelek! Kemari kau!" Teriakku saat banteng itu beralih menerjang Alex yang menusukkan tombaknya, lagi, aku tidak tahu si kembar Hill mendapat tombak dari mana.

Dan, sialnya, banteng itu sekarang benar-benar beralih padaku.

Aku pun berlari menjauh dan mendapati diriku sudah terpojok di sebuah dinding tinggi berbatu, serta berlumut hijau. Banteng itu meraung dan mengerang, aku berusaha bernapas dalam-dalam, tetapi udara di sekitarku terasa menipis, berubah menjadi uap panas. Monster itu hanya berjarak kurang dari satu meter denganku, tapi aku sudah merasakan panas logam yang terpancar dari kulit logamnya. Kedua mata delimanya memelototiku seolah menantangku.

Moncong semburan apinya berubah menjadi alat pemotong pohon, berdenyit nyaring, membuat seluruh gigi linu. Aku memejamkan mata sekilas, berpikir, memutar otakku bagaimana cara memusnahkan monster ini, seketika liontin yang ada di genggaman tanganku menjadi berat, aku kembali mendapat kekuatan, tapi, banteng itu malah menerjangku.

Aku berputar ke kiri, menghindari gilingan tajam moncongnya, bahkan menghembuskan napas pun sepertinya tidak cukup. Dia menoleh dan mengerang padaku, saat dia menegakkan moncongnya, membukanya, aku segara melemparkan liontin yang kutemukan di kamar Ayahku ke dalam mulutnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, liontin itu berubah bentuk menjadi memanjang, terus memanjang sampai berbentuk senjata seperti pedang bergagang aneh. _Rapier_ -ku terbuat dari emas Imperial dengan gagangnya yang meliuk seperti kunci G dan sulur-sulur tanaman merambat. Menancap di suatu tempat di dalam tubuh banteng itu.

Aku berharap benda itu menusuk jantungnya.

Banteng perunggu itu berdiri tegak sedangkan tubuhnya bergerak-gerak seperti mesin rusak. Asap keluar dari beberapa lubang yang membuat udara di sekitarku terasa panas. Dalam lima detik berikutnya, banteng itu meledak menyemburkan api dan aku segera melompat menjauh darinya. Api itu padam dengan cepat secepat banteng yang tadi menyerangku berubah menjadi serbuk abu-abu, bebatuan kecil, alat-alat bekas mesin dan seketika hancur menghilang terbawa angin. Menyisakan _rapier_ -ku yang kembali berbentuk liontin. Aku menghembuskan napas berat dan mengambilnya.

Aku teringat sesuatu dan berusaha bangkit dari posisiku, merasa sekujur tubuhku gemetar hebat karena kelelahan. Aku menepis rasa lelahku, berjalan ke arah Hans, serta ketiga temanku yang tahu-tahu sudah dikepung oleh serigala betina. "Kau, bagaimana caranya tidak bisa terbakar seperti itu?" tanyaku.

Dia menoleh, lalu mengangkat bahu, "Banteng _Colchis_ adalah buatan Ayahku, Hephaestus. Lagipula, aku mengeluarkan api, jadi kupikir, aku kebal dengan api." Jelasnya sambil mengeluarkan sepercik api kecil di tangannya, dia tersenyum menatapku. Aku mendengus.

"Teman-teman, bantu kami. Mungkin lebih baik menjadi santapan banteng itu daripada sekumpulan serigala betina ini." Jelas Diana, Thomas meringis.

Aku menghela napas, "Sepertinya aku mengenal mereka."

Aku berjalan mendekati dewi serigala tersebut tanpa rasa takut, teman-temanku menatap seolah aku ini sudah gila karena mendekati sekumpulan serigala betina yang menyeramkan. Aku memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Dewi Lupa, benar?"

Serigala betina itu terlihat terkejut saat aku menyebutkan namanya, dia berjalan ragu-ragu, perlahan mendekat kearahku.

 _Kau sampai sini dengan selamat._ Mungkin teman-temanku hanya bisa mendengar raungan saja, tetapi aku benar-benar bisa mendengar bahwa Lupa berbicara layaknya manusia padaku.

" _Well_ , tidak seperti itu juga, Dewi. Kau lihat, kami telah diserang banteng." Balasku.

Dia meraung kecil, mengatakan akan mengantarku ke Perkemahan Jupiter, aku mengarahkan tanganku ke kepalanya. "Terimakasih, Dewi. Karena telah menjagaku."

"Kau sudah mengingat semuanya?" tanya Hans, aku menoleh.

"Dan kau dijaga oleh serigala betina ini?" sambung Diana.

"Namanya Lupa, Dewi Serigala." Ucapku.

Alexander Hill berdehem, " _Lupa Capitolina_ ," dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, lalu menoleh ke arah Sang Dewi Serigala. "Serigala betina yang membesarkan Remus dan Romulus?" serigala betina itu meraung, meski aku yakin itu bukan tanda dia marah, melainkan, mengiyakan ucapan Alex.

.

Dewi Seringala betina dan kawanannya mengantar kami sampai San Fransisco dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari sana, jadi kami berlima harus mencari jalan sendiri menuju Perkemahan Jupiter. Dia juga mengatakan bahwa pintu masuknya terdapat di tengah-tengah jalan tol. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menghentikan sebuah mobil. Dengan terpaksa Alex memukul wajah laki-laki yang menyetir hingga tidak sadarkan diri dan kami pun membawa pergi mobilnya.

Memang, perlakuan yang jahat, tapi kami tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Hari sudah hampir menjelang malam dan kami tidak mau semakin banyak monster yang mengikuti.

Selama di dalam mobil, kami tidak terlalu berisik, aku sendiri lebih tertarik memperhatikan jalan-jalan dan pemandangan. Terdapat gunung-gunung tinggi keemasan tertimpa sinar senja, dan lautan yang terlihat indah, kalau saja kami tidak kelelahan, aku pasti sudah benar-benar mengaguminya. Jalan raya terlihat lengang dengan lalu-lalang mobil yang teratur. Diana dan Thomas tertidur, Alex masih fokus menyetir dan aku merasa kasihan padanya. Sejak dari rumah Pamanku, dia yang selalu menyetir mobil, karena memang hanya dia yang bisa menyetir dan mempunyai surat izin mengemudi.

Mobil mulai memasuki jalan tol, aku mempertajam penglihatanku, dan _insting_ yang diberikan oleh dewi serigala padaku terasa menggila-gila di benakku. Aku merasa bahwa kami semakin dekat dengan perkemahan. Lalu aku melihatnya, Sembilan puluh meter di depan, terdapat terowongan yang menyerupai mata tengkorak raksasa. Di antaranya adalah jalur yang berlawanan. Terowongan itu menembus kaki bukit entah ke mana, aku benar-benar payah dalam hal mengetahui jalanan di Amerika.

Di tengah-tengah antara terowongan itu, dari sisi bukit, dinding semen menyembul dan terdapat sebuah pintu yang aku tahu terbuat dari logam. Pintu tersebut menyerupai sebuah _bunker_ sekaligus hidung. Itu adalah pintu masuknya, aku benar-benar yakin.

"Kau lihat pintu itu 'kan?" tanyaku. Alex mengangguk dan kami semakin mendekati terowongan itu, aku membangunkan teman-temanku.

"Seperti _bunker_. Kau yakin itu pintu masuknya?" tanya Hans.

"Seratus persen. _Insting_ -ku benar-benar kuat." Jawabku.

Alex pun menepikan mobil, dan kami memikirkan bagaimana caranya bisa sampai di tengah-tengah tanpa harus terluka, apa lagi diserang monster. Aku memperhatikan pintu itu dari jauh, karena aku bisa melihat menembus kabut, aku bisa melihat ada dua anak memakai baju tempur yang mengapit jalan masuk tersebut. Mereka memakai perpaduan baju aneh yang tidak asing untukku. Helm Romawi berjambul, tameng dada, sarung pedang, celanajins, kaos berwarna ungu, dan sepatu olahraga berwarna putih.

"Aku merasa kenal orang itu." Kata Diana sambil menunjuk penjaga wanita di sisi kanan.

"Dia Hazel Levesque 'kan?" ucap Thomas tidak yakin.

Aku memperhatikan keempat temanku yang sepertinya menatap dengan ekspresi bagaikan sudah menemui teman lama, sedangkan aku sendiri merasa sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka.

"Mari kita—" belum sempat aku berucap, aku mendapati kedua penjaga itu diserang monster.

"Ayo, kita tolong mereka!" Seru Alex, entah bagaimana caranya kami semua selamat menyeberangi jalur jalan tol dan sudah sampai di tengah-tengah.

" _Gorgon_." Gumam Hans.

Monster itu sebanyak dua ekor, berwajah wanita tetapi mempunyai rambut ular dengan warna cerah. Yang satu memiliki ular belang-belang, yang satunya lagi berwarna hijau cerah. Hanya itu yang dapat dibedakan, mereka memakai baju pegawai supermarket berwarna hijau. Kalau saja aku tidak bisa melihat menembus kabut, aku pasti melihat mereka bagaikan nenek-nenek gemuk, pendek yang biasa berada di supermarket, menawarkan produk seperti seorang _sales_. Sampai aku melirik ke bawah, kaki mereka seperti kaki ayam jago.

Monster itu meraung sampai mulutnya terbuka lebar pada penjaga wanita yang hampir menghajarnya, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi taring babi hutan berwarna perunggu dari sudut mulutnya, matanya menyala-nyala merah, sedangkan rambut mereka bergeliut-geliut menjijikan.

Aku mengeluarkan bungkus permen karetrasa _mint_ dari saku _sweeter_ , menekan tombol dan seketika benda itu berubah menjadi busur dengan lima anak panah perunggu langit. Aku menghela napas, "Aku bisa menangani ini." Ucapku yakin.

Aku berjalan mendahului teman-temanku, dan menarik anak panah di dalam busurku, mengarahkannya pada salah satu monster bernama _gorgon_. Bunyi panah berdesing terdengar selama satu detik sebelum menancap pada badan _gorgon_ itu. Lalu, dia hancur menjadi debu berwarna abu-abu.

"Tidak, _Stheno_!" Teriak saudaranya. Dia menoleh kepadaku dan terlihat marah. _Oh, gawat_ , gumamku dalam hati. Meski ditatap dengan mata tajam seperti itu, bukannya memundurkan langkah, aku malah maju dan tetap membawa busurku. Aku mengambil anak panah yang kedua. Dan menembakkannya tepat di leher monster itu.

"Selamat tinggal, _Euryale_."Ucapku. Setelah mahluk itu terbuyarkan, aku jatuh terduduk di depan dua penjaga tersebut, merasa kekuatanku hilang entah ke mana. Aku juga bingung kenapa aku menyebut nama _gorgon_ tersebut, seolah aku mengingatnya.

"Elizabeth Richland!" Teriak si penjaga wanita itu dengan riang, dia berlari ke arahku saat aku sedang mengambil anak panah yang tadi ditancapkan ke _gorgon_ bersaudara, pastinya sudah kembali berbentuk menjadi bungkus permen karet rasa _mint_. Aku meletakkannya kembali ke tempatnya dan memasukkannya di saku _sweeter_.

Mataku melotot mendengar nama itu, terdengar tidak asing. Dan pandangan di sekililingku berputar-putar, pelan, memang. Tapi, kepalaku mulai pusing. Elizabeth Richland. Itu namaku, aku yakin itu namaku. Tapi, kenapa teman-temanku malah menatapnya seolah nama itu tidak pernah ada? Seolah mereka tidak mengenalinya? Aku juga tidak ingat sejak kapan aku mempunyai nama itu. Dan, nama keluarganya, apakah itu nama keluarga Ayah kandungku?

"Ya ampun, sudah sangat lama rasanya aku tidak melihatmu." Keningku mengerut.

"Lebih baik kalian semua masuk sebelum para monster kembali mengintai." Jelas penjaga laki-laki.

"Baiklah, _Praetor_ Zhang." Ucap Diana Hill, aku menoleh.

"Jangan seperti itu Diana, aku baru menjabatnya, jadi masih merasa tidak enak." Ucap penjaga laki-laki itu.

"Hei, _Man_. Jangan mengomeli adikku." Balas Alex yang muncul dari belakang Thomas.

Penajaga itu melebarkan mata, "Alexander Hill!" Serunya senang seakan baru bertemu teman lama.

"Aku heran kenapa kau tidak mengingatku. _Well_ , Frank Zhang." Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Keningku semakin mengerut. Apa sebelumnya aku memang mengenal atau bahkan akrab dengannya?

Aku menyambut jabatan tangannya, sadar kalau Hans memperhatikan, aku segera mengalihkan pandangan dan melepaskan tangan. Frank dan Hazel menuntun kami memasuki pintu logam itu, dan menemukan dua orang pekemah yang sepertinya mendapat jadwal menjaga. Frank berkata, "Gantian berjaga. Tadi kami diserang _gorgon_." Jelasnya pada pekemah terdekat.

" _Praetor_ Zhang, sebaiknya aku saja yang berjaga." Usul Hazel.

"Tidak!" Aku kaget bahwa aku ikut berseru bersamaan dengan Diana. Hazel menatap bergantian ke arahku dan tersenyum tipis melihat kebingunganku.

"Reyna pasti sangat senang mereka kembali." Ucap Hazel, lalu dia menyengir.

 _Reyna?_ Pikirku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba saja aku berhenti berjalan, terowongan tersebut hampir menuju ujungnya yang bercahaya remang-remang karena kurasa hari sudah gelap, mungkin kira-kira beberapa meter lagi, tapi kepalaku sangat pusing membuat penglihatanku berubah menjadi titik-titik hitam. Aku jatuh terduduk.

"Kau tidak mengenal Reyna?" tanya Diana.

Kurasa aku mengenali nama itu, sangat mengenalnya, tapi saat itu juga nama itu terdengar asing, aku tahu seharusnya aku merasa sangat senang karena akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang mempunyai nama itu, tetapi sekelebat bayangan di benakku kembali muncul secara tidak beraturan. Kepalaku sangat pusing.

"Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, _Praetor_ utama _Legiun XII_. Sebelumnya, kau yang—" belum sempat Thomas Wood menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pandanganku sudah berputar-putar, menyebabkan rasa pusing yang sangat hebat di kepalaku. Kepalaku terkulai ketanah, sepertinya terpatuk batu mozaik, hal terakhir yang aku lihat adalah wajah khawatir teman-temanku, dan pandanganku gelap.


	5. III Camp Jupiter

_Apakah demigod mempunyai anak?_  
 _Semuanya berubah, Kohort V berjaya_  
 _Aku melesat bagai angin dan menang_  
 _Burung-burung jahat menyerang_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TIDAK BIASANYA AKU TIDAK BERMIMPI** , hal itu membuatku gelisah. Biasanya ketika aku terlelap, mimpi-mimpi buruk seolah langsung menyerbuku saat aku menutup mata dan hendak tertidur. Tapi kejadian sore tadi adalah hal yang aneh.

Aku tidak mengingat apa pun kecuali aku jatuh ke tanah, menabrak batu mozaik, dan tiba-tiba saja pandanganku menjadi gelap, aku tidak sadarkan diri. Mataku terbuka, mengerjap-ngerjap sesaat, lalu mulai memindai hal yang dapat kulihat dengan cahaya remang-remang. Aku memandangi beberapa barang yang kurasa tidak asing di sekitarku. Baru saja aku akan bangun dari posisiku, kepalaku langsung terasa berputar-putar, seseorang menahan lenganku, aku refleks menoleh. Dan mataku melotot.

"Sebaiknya kau tiduran saja." Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit khawatir, entah kenapa. Aku tidak tahu, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Nico di Angelo ada di sampingku saat ini.

"Kau..." ucapanku terputus.

"Panjang ceritanya." Kata Nico, seolah tahu apa yang akan kupertanyakan.

Dia meraih botol kaca sedikit tinggi yang berisi cairan berwarna yang mirip teh, menuangkannya pada gelas kecil yang biasa digunakan untuk minum bir, lalu menyodorkannya padaku. Aku tahu nama minuman itu, nektar. Minuman para dewa.

Aku menerimanya, lalu meminumnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, pusing di kepalaku lumayan terobati. "Terimakasih." Ucapku setelah meletakkan gelas ke tempat semula.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya.

Aku meliriknya, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya," dia membalas tatapanku, "Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini? Bukannya kau ada di New York?"

Nico hanya tersenyum tipis,hampir-hampir tidak terlihat. "Aku bisa berada di mana saja dalam sekejap."

Seketika aku pun teringat saat dia menghilang waktu di sekolahku itu. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kau bisa teleportasi?"

Dia menahan tawanya, "Tidak, tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu apa? Kau menghilang begitu melompat pada bayangan." Tanyaku curiga. Salahkan sikap GPPH-ku yang membuatku tidak bisa dibiarkan penasaran begitu saja.

Nico menunduk, memutar cincin perak tengkoraknya, lalu dia menghembuskan napas, "Namanya perjalanan bayangan."

"A-apa? Perjalanan bayangan? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" tanyaku lagi, tidak percaya, tentu saja. Mana ada orang yang melakukannya? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah itu hal yang nyata atau tidak. Nico baru akan menjawab pertanyaanku saat pintu terbuka. Aku pun tersadar aku berada di sebuah ruangan, ehm, tidak. Kamar, ya sebuah kamar. Kamar yang seharusnya tidak asing untukku. Seorang wanita berjubah ungu masuk lebih dulu, diikuti oleh laki-laki bernama Frank, dan wanita bernama Hazel yang tadi menjaga pintu logam, juga dua anjing automaton yang sepertinya mengenaliku. Mereka bertiga memakai baju tempur.

"Reyna, dia sudah sadar." Ucap Nico, mataku menyipit memperhatikan wanita yang dipanggil Reyna oleh Nico.

Aku memperhatikan wajahnya begitu dia berdiri di hadapanku. Aku yakin aku pasti mengenalnya dulu, sebelum aku amnesia, tapi kenapa sekarang rasanya sangat asing? Reyna memiliki wajahnya tegas dan berwibawa, matanya berwarna hitam menusuk, dan rambutnya pun berwarna hitam. Sorot matanya seakan menunjukkan campuran perasaannya. Antara gelisah, cemas, takut, marah, dan entah apa lagi. Aku bisa melihat bawah bagian putih matanya sedikit memerah, aku tidak yakin, tapi menurutku dia habis menangis.

"Ya ampun, kau habis menangis?" Nico setengah kaget, setengah meledeki. Reyna melempar tatapan tajamnya ke Nico dan laki-laki itu langsung terdiam. "Kau tidak menangis saat aku kembali ke sini."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau kembali." Keningku mengerut mendengar suaranya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku pelan,anjing-anjingnya terlihat menggeram kecil.

Mata Reyna melotot, "Kau tidak mengenalku?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, "Tidak juga. Aku merasa tidak asing, tapi aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Sudah kubilang kalau dia hilang ingatan, Reyna." Nico kembali buka mulut.

"Nico, tinggalkan kami sebentar, bawa Hazel dan Frank juga." Perintah Reyna.

"Tapi, Reyna. Kami ingin—" ucapan Hazel terpotong.

"Ini perintah." Ucap Reyna tegas,begitu Frank dan Hazel menghilang dan Nico tenggelam dalam bayang-bayang yang baru kusadari, dia menghela napas. Dia kembali menatapku.

"Elizabeth Richland." Dia memanggil nama yang sama saat Hazel memanggilku. Apakah itu nama asliku?

"Kau akhirnya kembali, aku—kami, sudah lama menantimu kembali. Setelah berusaha menghancurkan markas Titan di gunung Othrys bersama Jason..." dia menggeleng pelan setelah mengatakan nama itu. Tapi, tunggu. Itu bukan menjadi perhatian untukku.

"Kenapa aku menghancurkannya? Markas Titan? Tapi, rasanya tidak asing." Balasku.

Reyna menghela napas berat, dia kembali menatapku. "Kau benar-benar melupakan semuanya, Elizabeth?"

"Liz." Kataku, aku berdehem kecil, "Namaku Liz Carter, bukan Elizabeth Richland."

Reyna mengerjapkan mata, lalu berusaha tersenyum kecil. "Itu marga Ayahmu 'kan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" seketika aku merutuki pertanyaan bodohku itu. Tentu saja Carter adalah marga Ayahku, karena marga tersebut juga disandang oleh Pamanku, Carl Carter.

"Panjang ceritanya, Liz. Dan, bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa kau kembali lagi ke sini?"

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku, "Maaf, Reyna. Aku hanya diperintah Nico untuk datang ke sini sebelum aku pergi ke Perkemahan Blasteran. Aku harus mencari tahu ketidaktahuanku sendiri. Dewi Lupa yang mengantarku sampai di San Fransisco setelah aku ke rumah Ayahku..."

"Dewi Lupa?" aku mengangguk.

"Apa dia ada hubungannya dengan masa laluku?" tatapan Reyna seakan sedang menerawang.

"Kau tahu, ini seperti saat pertama kali kau datang ke sini. Dulu, dulu sekali. Saat aku belum menjadi Praetor pendamping untuk Jason."

"Aku pernah datang ke sini?" Reyna mengangguk.

"Saat itu umurmu sembilan tahun. Kau menceritakan bahwa seorang serigala betina yang menuntunmu sampai sini, dia juga yang menjagamu. Aku senang karena kedatanganmu bukan membawa malapetaka,malah kejayaan Perkemahan Jupiter semakin memuncak. Kau menjadi pahlawan di sini, dan kau menjadi—"

"Praetor." Ucapku yakin, "Frank tadi mengatakannya padaku."

Reyna hanya mengangguk, dan kembali bercerita. "Kau sudah tahu tanda di tanganmu, Liz? Sampai sekarang pun aku tidak tahu kenapa simbolmu seperti itu. Setahuku sendiri, aku belum pernah melihat simbol seperti punyamu. Bahkan sejak kau tiba-tiba saja menghilang tahun 2009 lalu..."

"Setelah menghancurkan markas Titan itu, aku menghilang?"

"Yah, tidak ada yang tahu sebelum Jason memberitahuku bahwa kau telah menghilang. Dan kami juga tidak tahu kau pergi ke mana, menghilang karena apa, kau bahkan hilang bersama tiga temanmu yang lain."

"Thomas, Alex, dan Diana, benar?"

"Dan, di mana Jason? Dia masih jadi Praetor 'kan? Tapi, kau..." aku menatap jubah ungu yang dipakai Reyna.

"Sayangnya, Jason sudah tidak di sini lagi. Jabatan Praetor digantikan oleh Frank, dan karena kau sudah menghilang beberapa tahun, tanpa kabar, aku pun menggantikanmu menjadi Praetor." Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Aku belum tahu..." aku tersenyum kecil menatap Reyna yang menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. "Maksudku, simbol di tanganku. Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui arti semua gambarnya, SPQR itu apa, dan garis-garis itu apa, aku tidak tahu."

"Inisial SPQR itu artinya _Senatus Populusque Romanus_ , tiga garis artinya masa mengabdimu tiga tahun. Ya, kau berada di sini tiga tahun. Sebelum kau menghilang tentunya."

"Reyna, kemarin saat di sekolahku, ada monster yang menyerangku." Sebenarnya aku tidak mau menceritakannya, tetapi tatapan Reyna berubah menjadi serius. Terlihat jelas bahwa dia pernah mengalami masa-masa sulit selama aku menghilang. Menjadi Praetor yang kutahui bukanlah hal yang mudah. Terutama bagi seorang gadis, dan dia berkata menggantikanku menjadi Praetor. Tiba-tiba aku merasa bersalah karena pernah menghilang. Reyna terlihat seperti teman yang baik untuk berbagi cerita.

"Aku mendengar raungan seekor singa betina, tapi dia tidak datang padaku. Di dalam mimpiku sebelum aku bertemu Dewi Lupa di rumah Ayahku, aku mendapat penglihatan seekor singa yang menuntunku ke rumah serigala. Nico juga kemarin mengatakan dia tidak tahu siapa diriku, tapi tadi aku mendapati dia ada di sini. Dia berkata aku bukan _demigod_ , melainkan manusia, tetapi tidak murni. Entahlah, aku bingung. Jika aku memang manusia, aku tidak mungkin bisa melihat menembus kabut dan meminum nektar 'kan?" aku menunduk, "Nico mengatakan anak yang baru kukenal adalah anak dari Hephaestus, Thomas adalah anak dari Aphrodite, dan kepala sekolahku Mrs. Carry memanggil Hill bersaudara adalah anak Ares yang kembar. Aku..."

Lidahku terasa kelu, seakan hanya akulah yang tidak diketahui, siapakah diriku sebenarnya, aku menghembuskan napas berat, "Aku memang tidak percaya bahwa dewa-dewi itu ada, aku bahkan mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah mati berabad-abad lalu, tapi kenapa rasanya aku ingin sekali bahwa salah satu dari mereka adalah orangtuaku?"

Reyna menyadari raut wajahku yang berubah sedih, dia meremas sebelah pundakku dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Dia sedang berusaha menguatkanku. "Aku pernah merasakan hal yang seperti itu sebelum Bellona mengklaimku. Mungkin nanti, cepat atau lambat kau juga akan diklaim, Liz. Dan tentang singa betina itu..." dia melirik tanganku. "Mungkin dia adalah ibumu."

"Ibuku seekor singa betina?" Reyna menggeleng.

"Bukan, Liz. Mungkin seorang dewa atau dewi yang diubah menjadi singa? Yang jelas sekarang kau sudah kembali. Dan kau tahu? Kami semua, di sini tengah merindukan dan mengharapkanmu kembali. Dan, kurasa ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu di Roma Baru." Jelas Reyna.

 _Roma Baru_ , pikirku. Ingatan yang kabur di benakku kembali menari-nari.

"Keluargaku?Aku merasa mempunyai kerabat di tempat itu." Reyna tersenyum lagi, sementara sebuah terompet terdengar sangat keras dari arah luar. Dia mengulurkan tangan padaku.

"Ayo, kita harus berkumpul."

.

Aku tidak pernah sekaget ini sebelumnya saat bertemu dengan orang asing, setidaknya, manusia asing. Bermata dua, bukan satu seperti yang kulihat saat ini. Aku hampir saja menjerit kaget kalau-kalau Reyna tidak bersikap akrab oleh orang itu.

"Dia saudaranya Percy, namanya Tyson." Reyna memperkenalkan orang itu.

"Tyson, ini Liz Carter, dulu dia adalah Praetor di sini."

Aku menyambut jabatan tangannya dengan enggan, "Salam kenal." Ucapku seraya tersenyum tipis. Di sebelahnya, terdapat manusia asing yang lebih aneh lagi. Bukan, matanya tetap ada dua, tapi tubuhnya kelewat kurus, tinggi, dan yang membuatnya aneh adalah dia mempunyai sepasang sayap. Gaun panjang dan sayapnya berwarna merah, wajahnya cantik.

"Namanya Ella, dia _Harpy_." Jelas Tyson.

" _Harpy_?" tanyaku pada Reyna.

"Dia _Harpy_ terjenius yang pernah kutemui, dia dan Tyson seharusnya ada di Perkemahan Blasteran, tetapi Percy mengatakan bahwa mereka harus menyesuaikan kitab _Sibylline_ yang dulu terbakar."

"Dia bisa membaca ramalan?" Ella mendekatiku.

"Liz Carter, salah satu seorang manusia tidak abadi yang akan menjalankan misi menyelamatkan peramal. Dan ketika Sang Penguasa Waktu—" Tyson buru-buru menutup mulut Ella dengan tangannya yang besar. Aku tidak tahu apa arti tatapan terkejut yang diperlihatkan Tyson dan Reyna, tapi aku mendengar ucapan Ella. Kata-katanya seperti ramalan, aku bergidik ngeri.

"Tyson, kau bisa membawa Ella pergi." Kata Reyna, begitu keduanya pergi, dia menghela napas dan kami berdua melanjutkan perjalanan ke perkemahan tempat para legiun berkumpul.

Saat sampai, semua legiun terlihat sudah berbaris rapi, Hazel berada di depan barisan. Frank dan keempat temanku berada di depannya, saling berhadapan. Aku dan Reyna pun menyusul di sebelahnya.

"Kalian lihat siapa yang berada di sebelahku 'kan? Liz Carter, yang dulu kita sebut sebagai Elizabeth Richland, mantan Praetor perkemahan ini, telah kembali." Jelas Reyna, dia mengumumkan.

"Aku senang karena kita tidak akan kehilangan pahlawan terbaik lagi. Liz dulu menjadi Praetor pendamping Jason, dan aku menggantikannya saat dia menghilang karena seperti itulah kesepakatannya." Dia menghela napas sejenak.

"Liz, di depanmu ini adalah para legiun yang terdiri dari lima kohort." Dia menunjuk Hazel, "Dia adalah centurion. Centurion sendiri adalah kepala kohort, masing-masing kohort memiliki dua centurion. Sedangkan kepala perkemahannya disebut Praetor, sebenarnya maksimal hanya ada dua, tetapi peraturan itu sudah dilanggar dua kali. Tahun lalu, ada tiga Praetor di sini, Jason, aku, dan Percy Jackson. Tetapi, karena Jason lebih memilih Perkemahan Blasteran, dia mempromosikan Frank, jadi Frank yang menjabat sebagai Praetor sekarang." Jelasnya panjang.

"Lalu Percy?"

"Dia adalah sebuah pertukaran di sini, jadi dia kembali ke Perkemahan Blasteran." Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Dulu kau adalah centurion di kohort I dan menjadi Praetor setahun berikutnya. Diana, Alex, dan Thomas adalah legiun di kohort-mu. Sedangkan Hans, dia ada di kohort V, kalau aku tidak salah ingat, dia tidak ikut menghilang denganmu." Aku memandang keempat temanku.

"Jadi, sekarang, karena kau sudah memiliki _tattoo_ di tanganmu, tidak mungkin kau kembali mengulang masa _probatio_ , kau telah menjadi anggota penuh legiun, tetapi hal yang kau harus putuskan sekarang adalah kau harus memastikan akan ada di kohort apa?"

Aku memperhatikan para legiun yang dipimpin oleh dua centurion, aku menatap ke arah Hazel, Frank, dan keempat temanku. Aku pun menatap Reyna, "Kau bisa memilih kohort lamamu, Liz."

"Tidak juga," suara itu mengagetkanku, dari bayang-bayang di sebelahku, Nico muncul. Dia menyeringai, "Reyna, dia bisa memilih kohort yang dia suka."

"Aku memilih kohort V." Mata Hazel melotot.

"Kau memilih kohort-ku?" tanyanya tidak percaya, sedangkan legiun di kohort lain memprotes tidak terima, berbisik-bisik ricuh. Dan seketika, suasana di sekitarku ramai.

"Reyna, ini keputusanku 'kan?" aku menatapnya, dia mengangguk, "Aku ingin berada di kohort V, memulai semuanya dari awal. Yah, mungkin hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Aku tidak mungkin memilih kohort lamaku, bukan karena tidak mau, tetapi hanya saja, kohort itu terasa asing." Jelasku. Michael Kahael, centurion kohort I mengangkat tangannya.

"Apakah kau benar-benar Elizabeth Richland?" tanyanya.

"Namaku Liz Carter, nama itu adalah nama yang diberikan oleh Ayah tiriku." Jawabku. Aku membalas tatapannya datar, dia menatapku seakan bertanya apakah aku mengenalnya?

"Kohort I hanya memiliki satu centurion?"

"Ya, dan lebih baik kau menjadi centurion di sini, menggantikan augur menyebalkan itu!" Seru salah satu legiun.

Aku menoleh ke arah Reyna, "Maksudnya apa?"

Reyna menghela napas, "Penggantimu sebagai centurion adalah Octavian, dia meninggal tahun lalu karena..."

"Panjang ceritanya?" dia mengangguk.

"Aku tetap memilih kohort V." Ucapku yakin.

"Hazel Levesque, apakah kau bersedia menerimanya?" Bisa kudengar kasak-kusuk dari kohort lain, banyak yang mencibir, dan kecewa. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa mereka seolah-olah sangat mengenalku dan ingin aku berada di kohort mereka?

 _Karena kau unik, kau spesial, Liz._ Suara paman Carl menggema di benakku. Aku memejamkan mata sekilas dan menoleh saat Nico tiba-tiba meletakkan tangannya di sebelah pundakku.

"Tentu saja!" Hazel berdehem sebentar, "Maksudku, aku sebagai centurion kohort V, bersedia menerima Liz Carter menjadi anggota legiun-ku." Jelasnya, di akhiri sebuah senyuman.

"Apakah anggota kohort-mu bersedia?" lalu, terdengar sorakan ramai di barisan Hazel, menyambut pertanyaan Reyna dengan senang gembira, seolah baru mendapatkan kotak harta karun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sudah ditetapkan! Liz Carter akan menjadi anggota penuh legiun di kohort V." Reyna mengumumkan.

Mendengar pengumuman tersebut, seluruh kohort pun kembali rusuh dan ramai. Ada yang tidak terima dengan keputusan Reyna, ada yang merasa senang, dan ada pula yang merasa kecewa. Aku bisa mendengar ada beberapa yang mengucapkan bahwa kohort V akan turun pamor lagi.

"Centurion!" Seruan Reyna terdengar ke segala penjuru perkemahan Jupiter, suaranya tegas sehingga membuat para legiun terdiam dan memperhatikannya. "Kalian dan anggota legiun kalian memiliki waktu satu jam untuk persiapan dan makan malam. Setelahnya, kita semua akan berkumpul di lapangan Mars. Kohort I dan Kohort II akan bertahan, sedangkan Kohort III, IV, dan V akan menyerang. Semoga beruntung!" Jelas Reyna, lalu dia menghadap padaku.

"Kami biasa melakukan simulasi perang setelah makan malam." Kata Reyna, seakan tahu apa yang akan kupertanyakan.

"Dan aku tidak akan mengikutinya." Ucap Nico.

"Aku tidak berharap kau akan mengikutinya." Balasku. Hazel yang tengah berjalan mendekat menatap kami dengan pandangan heran.

"Terserah kau saja." Nico berganti posisi menjadi di sebelah Hazel.

"Reyna, apakah benar tempatku dulu disini? Aku—Kurasa, aku bukan seorang pahlawan."

Reyna menggeleng, "Kau adalah pahlawan, Liz. Yang terbaik. Semua anggota legiun di sini menghormati dan mengakuimu."

"Tapi mana mungkin? Aku belum diklaim." Kataku.

"Kau sudah," Hazel menatapku, dia mendekatiku, menarik pelan tangan kananku dan memperhatikannya. "Singa, tombak, busur dan panah, apel emas." Ucapnya.

"Kuharap aku mengetahui arti dari simbol itu." Ucapku.

"Aku sepertinya tahu." Kata Frank tiba-tiba, dia memperhatikan simbol di tanganku. Keningnya mengerut seolah sedang berpikir keras.

"Sudahlah, kita bisa bicarakan ini nanti, sekarang kalian harus bersiap-siap dan makan malam." Ucap Reyna sebelum pergi.

"Dulu kau seperti itu." Kata Hazel, dia tersenyum.

"Aku?" dia mengangguk.

"Kau senang sekali memerintah orang." Tambah Frank.

Aku cemberut, "Tidak mungkin."

"Liz, mari mendiskusikan strategi untuk simulasi perang." Aku hanya mengangguk menuruti ajakan Diana. Dia dan Hazel pun mengapit lenganku.

"Jangan sampai kalah!" Seru Frank, aku menoleh, memperhatikan Frank, Thomas, Hans, dan Alex yang kelihatannya bahagia, entah karena apa. Aku mengangguk lagi, pandanganku teralih pada Nico, dia tidak menatapku, dia sedang memandangi langit yang segelap aura di sekitarnya. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah dia selalu terlihat seperti itu? Seketika aku merasa ingin mengetahui segala tentangnya. Aku ingin mengobrol banyak padanya. Tanpa harus berdebat tiap kali kami bertemu, tentu saja.

Kemudian, dia menoleh ke arahku. Dan, aku terkesiap.

Sebelum sosoknya semakin jauh karena Diana dan Hazel seakan menyeretku, aku melihat dia tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang bahkan aku ingin lihat setiap hari.

Melupakan kenyataan bahwa dia adalah seorang anak dari Hades, Dewa Dunia Bawah, Penguasa Orang Mati.

.

Aula di Perkemahan Jupiter lihat sangat besar, aku hampir bergidik ngeri melihat beberapa roh-roh angin tidak kasat mata melesat cepat ke segala penjuru aula besar ini. Memberikan piring-piring berisi makanan dan mengisi gelas-gelas para legiun. Mereka melesat dengan sangat cepat, sampai-sampai kalau saja aku salah jalan dan menabrak mereka, aku pasti akan ketumpahan makanan.

Aku memperhatikan bahwa ruang makan ini terlihat lebih ribut dibanding saat pengumuman tadi, para legiun makan dengan senang hati, duduk-duduk di sofa yang mengelilingi beberapa meja rendah. Tertawa-tawa, bergosip sambil makan, dan kadang berdiri lalu pindah ke sofa lain. Terlihat menyenangkan. Tapi sayangnya, Hazel memberitahu bahwa kohort V mendapat tempat paling tidak adil, meja mereka terletak di bagian belakang ruang makan, berada di sebelah dapur. Aku ingin sekali memprotes tapi rasanya seperti aku baru berada di sini, jadi jika aku macam-macam pasti aku akan kena tampar.

Seorang roh angin— _aura_ _—_ meletakkan makananku di meja makan. Aku mendapat burger daging dan kentang goreng, minumannya adalah soda berwarna biru. Aku mendapati Frank dan teman laki-lakiku sudah duduk di sana bersama Nico. Aku, Hazel, dan Diana pun menghampiri mereka. Aku duduk di sofa yang pas dengan letak makananku. Naasnya, aku jadi berhadapan dengan Nico. Dia terlihat tidak memperhatikanku, matanya seakan terpaku pada piring yang berisi makanannya.

"Kalau kalian sadar, saat pengumuman tadi aku dan adikku tidak mengatakan apa pun." Ucap Alex, setelah mengalihkan pandangan dari burger kejunya.

"Yah, itu karena Reyna pasti yakin kau akan berada di kohort V, kita teman 'kan?" Frank menoleh ke arah Alex.

"Kami juga akan mengikuti Liz tentunya. Dia memilih kohort V, kami pun memilih kohort V." Jelas Thomas.

"Kenapa aku?" tanyaku.

"Kau pemimpin kami." Ucapan itu menghentikanku yang baru akan minum.

"Pemimpin apanya? Aku _newbie_." Nico berdecak. Untuk sesaat, dia menatapku, dan napasku seolah terasa berhenti.

"Kau dulu memang seorang pemimpin, Liz." Aku menggeleng.

"Aku tidak merasa." Balasku. Dia melototiku, dan kembali memakan makanannya.

"Tapi aku tidak keberatan kalian ada di kohort ini." Kata Dakota, dia centurion yang mendampingi Hazel, membawa-bawa gelas piala sedangkan bibirnya merah seperti vampir.

"Dia anak Dewa Anggur, tapi tidak boleh minum anggur. Jadi, dia meminum Kool-Aid dengan takaran gula tiga atau lima kali lipat dari normal." Jelas Hazel. "Dan, aku malah senang, teman lamaku mau bergabung."

"Tapi, Liz. Apa kau sudah tahu dewa atau dewi mana yang menjadi orangtuamu? Ini sudah bertahun-tahun 'kan?" aku menatap Frank, lalu bahuku merosot.

"Aku bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi."

"Kau harusnya sangat peduli." Kata Nico.

"Kenapa aku harus peduli? Itu hanya klaim saja, tidak penting." Balasku.

Nico menggeleng, "Aku tahu itu penting untukmu. Untuk ketidaktahuanmu."

"Kau jago memanah, siapa tahu orangtuamu adalah Dewa Apollo." Kata Frank.

Hazel menggeleng, "Ayah kandungnya sudah meninggal. Apa kau tidak ingat?"

"Pamanmu tidak memberitahu apa pun?" Tanya Nico. Aku menggeleng.

"Dia hanya berpesan agar Liz mengambil senjata peninggalan Ayahnya." Kata Alex

"Yang membuat kami semua diserang oleh banteng _Colchis_." Thomas dan Hans mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Diana.

"Dan Liz melawan banteng itu sendiri," timpal Hans.

"Juga dengan kedua _gorgon_ itu." Tambah Frank.

"Kau masih mengelak bahwa kau bukan pahlawan?" Hazel menatapku.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri bingung. Reyna mengatakan keluargaku ada di Roma Baru, mungkin aku bisa mendapat informasi dari mereka." Jelasku.

Nico mempertajam tatapannya padaku, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya dia mengetahui sesuatu, yang berhubungan denganku, tetapi aku tidak mengetahuinya. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Seruku. Nico mengedipkan mata, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Dalam cahaya remang-remang seperti ini sekali pun, aku melihat pipinya merona. Ada apa dengan anak itu?

"Kakek tirimu seorang Titan." Thomas buka suara.

"Oh, iya, Iapestus yang bernama Bob itu." Aku mendapati Nico hampir tersedak.

"Bob hidup lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada meninggi. Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Kau kenal dia?" Nico buru-buru menggeleng, dia mengubah sikapnya, dan aku merasa dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Oh," tiba-tiba aku mengingat sesuatu, "Bob menyebut namamu, menanyakan keberadanmu. Sepertinya dia merindukanmu."

Aku melihat tatapan matanya tidak tentu arah, _dia gugup_ , pikirku. "Oh, baiklah." Dia menghela napas pelan, "Dulu sekali, Percy sempat bertarung melawan Titan itu, Iapestus nama aslinya. Tetapi, Percy membuatnya hilang ingatan dan tercebur ke sungai Lethe di dunia bawah. Dan saat itulah namanya Bob. Percy meninggalkannya, tapi aku bersedia merawatnya di istana Ayahku. Dari sanalah dia mengenalku." Jelas Nico panjang lebar.

"Dan, dia adalah kakek tirimu?" Nico menatapku lagi, aku mengangguk ragu, lalu tatapannya seolah sedang berpikir-pikir. Seolah sedang menyambungkan susunan _puzzle_ yang berantakan.

"Dia menyebut-nyebut Atalanta." Kata Hans.

"Atalanta?" ulang Nico.

"Ah, itu bisa jadi ibumu." Frank mengiyakan ucapan Hazel.

"Aku ingat Atalanta adalah seorang pahlwan, pemburu dari Dewi Artemis." Ucap Frank. Dia menatapku menyelidik.

"Lalu?"

"Hazel, kau tahu bahwa para pemburu Dewi Artemis itu perawan 'kan? Maksudku, tidak boleh mencintai dan menjaga jarak dari laki-laki?" Hazel mengangguk.

"Apa hubungannya denganku?"

Hazel berdehem, "Liz, Atalanta adalah pemburu wanita favorit Sang Dewi, tetapi dia menikah dengan pahlawan yang bernama Meleager, dan aku lupa dewa atau dewi yang mana, mengubahnya menjadi singa betina."

"Mengubahnya? Tapi 'kan—"

"Atalanta memang dikenal sebagai pemburu, dia yang pertama melukai babi hutan betina Calydonia yang berukuran raksasa karena suatu hal, dia juga satu-satunya pahlawan wanita yang ikut dengan Jason."

"Jason? Praetor lama perkemahan ini?" Hans menggeleng.

"Bukan, Jason yang asli, yang bersama para Argonaut, membawa kapal perang Argo untuk mencari bulu domba emas." Hans mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku mengerti sekarang, itu telah menjelaskan semuanya." Aku menggeleng, bukannya merasa tidak mungkin, tapi aku tidak percaya. Ibuku adalah seorang pahlawan wanita? Yang diubah menjadi singa betina? Tapi, pahlawan biasanya adalah manusia biasa 'kan?

"Larinya." Ucap Diana, dia menatapku menyelidik, "Larimu seperti angin."

"Dan Atalanta dijuluki sebagai Dewi Pelari. Di jamannya dulu, dia adalah pelari wanita paling cepat, bahkan tidak ada laki-laki yang dapat menandinginya." Jelas Nico.

"Ibu Atalanta adalah Clymene, istrinya Iapestus." Kata Alex.

"Astaga, kenapa tidak pernah kupikirkan?" ucap Hazel.

"Semuanya berkaitan." Kata Frank.

 _Dan semuanya membuat kepalaku tambah pusing_ , ucapku dalam hati. Aku bersandar pada kepala sofa. Memperhatikan teman-temanku. "Liz, ibumu adalah Atalanta."

"Itu tidak mungkin, Atalanta telah diubah menjadi singa betina. Tidak mungkin kalau Ayahku menikahi singa—"

"Liz, apa yang terjadi?" Nico menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya, matanya melebar seakan ingin keluar. Begitu pun dengan Hazel, Dakota, dan keempat temanku. Aku menyadari bahwa mereka tidak menatap wajahku, melainkan di atas kepalaku. Aku segera mendongak dan merasa napasku tercekat.

Simbol hologram dengan busur dan anak panah berwarna emas, disertai cahaya keemasan muncul begitu saja di atas kepalaku. Aku memperhatikan dengan takjub, merasa tidak percaya. Itu adalah simbol Apollo. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Aku tahu Ayahku, aku hidup dan tumbuh besar bersamanya sampai dia meninggal di usiaku yang ke tujuh tahun. Ayahku Robert Carter, dia sepenuhnya manusia, tentu saja.

"Liz, bagaimana bisa?" Frank masih menatap hologram itu.

"Ayahku sudah mati, Frank. Itu—Ini... Tidak mungkin." Hologram itu berdenyar lalu menghilang, aku menyadari suasana yang tadinya sangat ramai menjadi sepi senyap. Aku memperhatikan meja-meja kohort lain, napasku kembali tercekat saat tahu bahwa para legiun menatap kearahku.

"Liz," aku menoleh saat Diana menepuk lenganku. Kami pun mengerjapkan mata dan berusaha sadar dari apa yang telah terjadi.

"Kurasa, Ayahmu..." Hazel menghentikan ucapannya, dia menatap Nico.

Nico menggeleng, "Tidak mungkin, jika Ayahmu Apollo sekalipun, dia tidak mungkin mengklaim, dia... Dia..." Hazel menenangi Nico yang tiba-tiba gugup. Sedangkan Hans kembali menatapku setelah tenggelam dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Mungkin sebelum itu." Kata Hazel, berusaha menenangkan Nico.

"Sebelum apa?" tanyaku penasaran. Hans menepuk pelan lenganku.

"Liz, Ayahmu..." aku menatap Hans, "Anak dari Apollo."

Suara terompet yang ditiup di ujung aula terdengar, membuatku berjengit. Itu adalah tanda kami akan memulai simulasi perang. Para perwira di meja Praetor, Reyna, dan tentu saja Frank pun berdiri. Aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau Frank sudah pindah tempat duduk.

"Permainan dimulai!" Reyna mengumumkan. Sontak, para pekemah ramai-ramai berlarian mengambil perlengkapan,bersorak-sorai, dan ada juga yang sedang menyusun strategi. _Ini 'kan hanya simulasi_ , pikirku.

Belum sempat aku menikmati keramaian tersebut lebih lama lagi, tiba-tiba saja Nico menarik lenganku, membuatku tersentak. "Apa?"

"Ikut aku." Dia masih menarik tanganku sedangkan kami berdua berjalan menjauhi keramaian. Ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

"Dengar, aku bukannya terkejut karena Apollo mengklaim dirimu, ataupun kau adalah anak dari _demigod_ yang mempunyai Ayah Apollo. Tetapi, masalahnya, sejak dua bulan lalu Apollo telah menjadi manusia biasa." Jelas Nico, suaranya terdengar bisik-bisik, Jelas sekali dia tidak mau ada siapa pun yang mendengar. Tapi kurasa, Hazel mengetahuinya. Dia dan anak-anak kohort V sedang menyusun strategi karena kami menjadi tim penyerang.

"Dewa itu tidak bisa jadi manusia! Kau mengada-ngada." Seruku.

Nico menggeleng, "Tidak, Liz. Aku mengetahuinya, namanya berubah menjadi Lester, dia manusia biasa bahkan tidak bisa minum nektar ataupun ambrosia."

"Ambro—Apa?"

"Ambrosia. Dan, masalah utamanya bukan hanya itu. Kau dengar aku mengatakan bahwa keadaan Perkemahan Blasteran memburuk?" aku mengangguk.

"Karena Apollo berubah menjadi manusia?" Nico menggeleng lagi.

"Karena Oracle menghilang. Karena musuh kembali lagi."

"Apa itu Oracle?" Nico menggeram frustasi. "Maaf."

"Aku tahu aku harus menjelaskan lebih banyak lagi, tapi sepertinya Reyna benar, kau harus ke Roma Baru besok pagi,menemui keluarga aslimu, mencari informasi tentang riwayatmu. Mungkin saja kauakan bertemu dengan orang yang tidak kauduga." Jelasnya panjang.

"Maksudmu—"

"Hei! Liz, waktunya berperang!" Hazel menginterupsi. Nico menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan setelah melepaskan lenganku, dia terlihat kesal. Aku merasa bersalah padanya.

"Kau harus mengantarku besok." Aku menatap Nico.

"Tidak bisa, Liz. Besok aku harus ke Perkemahan Blesteran." Aku mengangguk, entah kenapa aku menjadi sedih.

"Kalian berdua membicarakan apa?" tanya Hazel curiga.

"Bukan apa-apa, sebaiknya kau antar Liz mengganti baju. Ajak Diana juga." Suruh Nico. Dia menatapku seakan berkata _jangan bicarakan hal tadi pada siapa-siapa_. Membuatku langsung mengangguk patuh.

Diana menghampiriku, dan kami pun berjalan ke rumah mandi.

.

Aku masih memandangi lenganku yang tadi ditarik oleh Nico saat Hazel menghampiriku di depan rumah mandi, kemudian Diana. Kami bertiga sudah bersih dan memakai baju tempur. Aku masih tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh Nico, tapi, ketika ingat raut wajahnya, aku yakin pasti sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi. Oracle menghilang, bukankah dia bekerja seperti augur? Peramal? Seketika aku ingat kata-kata yang diucapkan Ella, Sang _Harpy_.

"Liz?" panggil Hazel, dia menepuk lenganku.

Aku terkesiap, "Ya?"

"Ucapan Nico, apa pun itu, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Mungkin memang serius, tapi mungkin saja tidak terlalu buruk." Kata Hazel, aku mengangguk.

"Ayo kita pergi. Aku harus menemukan tombak yang pas untukku." Kata Diana. Kami pun berjalan keluar kohort V yang membentuk dua baris di belakang centurion, Hazel dan Dakota.

"Kau punya pedang 'kan?" tanya Hazel, kebetulan aku tepat di belakangnya.

"Rapier, tapi—"

Hazel membalikkan tubuhnya, "Mana?" aku menunjuk liontin kalungku.

"Ini." Setelah aku melepasnya dari seuntai rantai perak, liontin itu berubah menjadi Rapier Emas Imperial dengan satu permata biru safir di depan pegangannya.

"Bagus." Ucap Hazel, dia kembali menatap ke depan. Kohort V berjalan ke utara, mengitari pinggiran kota, dan menuju lapangan Mars. Bagian lembah yang paling besar dan rumputnya pendek, tanah amblas sana-sini karena ledakan. Di ujung utara berdirilah target untuk tim penyerang.

Benteng batu yang dilengkapi gerbang besi berjeruji, menara pengawas, katapel kalajengking yang membuatku bergidik ngeri, meriam air, dan pasti masih banyak lagi senjata yang menyakitkan lainnya yang disiapkan oleh pasukan pertahanan.

Aku menunjuk tembok-tembok yang kelihatannya baru selesai dibangun, "Mereka serius membangun itu tiap habis perang-perangan?" Hazel mengangguk.

"Memang harusnya seperti itu. Para legiun sudah dilatih untuk membangun. Jadi, jika suatu saat nanti kita harus membongkar perkemahan dan pergi dari tempat ini, ataupun pindah, akan lebih mudah." Jelasnya. Tentu saja tidak sesederhana itu, perkemahan ini sendiri luasnya setengah kilometer. Aku tidak mau membayangkan berapa lama waktu yang akan dihabiskan untuk membongkar seluruhnya.

Diana menunjuk benteng batu, "Di suatu tempat di dalam sana, kohort I dan II menyimpan panji-panji mereka. Tugas kita adalah masuk dan merebut panji-panji tersebut dengan selamat. Jika kita berhasil melakukannya, kita menang." Jelasnya.

"Aku pasti pernah memenangkannya." Ucapku.

Hazel menyengir, "Tentu saja, sudah kubilang kau anggota legiun yang terbaik!"

 _Tapi aku sudah tidak terbaik seperti itu_ , ucapku dalam hati. Aku tersenyum masam.

"Kita juga harus melewati katapel kalajengking dan meriam air di tembok perbatasan, bertarung untuk masuk ke benteng, menemukan panji-panji, dan mengalahkan para penjaga. Sementara itu, kita juga harus melindungi panji-panji dan pasukan kita sendiri agar jangan sampai ditangkap. Dan, kohort kita berkompetisi dengan dua kohort penyerang yang lain. Seharusnya kita bekerja sama, tapi kenyataannya tidak." Dakota menjelaskan, lalu meneguk Kool-Aid dari botol yang dia bawa.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Tentu saja karena kohort yang merebut panji-panjilah yang mendapat kejayaan." Ucap Hazel. Mereka melangkah ketengah-tengah lapangan Mars dan membentuk barisan.

"Wasitnya siapa?"

"Reyna," Hazel menunjuk ke tempat Reyna dan Frank berdiri memperhatikan kerumunan. Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku melihat setengah lusin elang raksasa membentuk formasi terbang di atas langit yang sudah gelap, aku ingat bahwa mereka bersiaga sebagai ambulan udara bila diperlukan.

Pandanganku teralih pada menara observasi dengan tinggi kira-kira sembilan puluh meter dari benteng, mendapati Nico yang sudah di sana dengan sebuah teropong. Sedang menatap ke arahku. "Duta Hades."

"Tepatnya sih, Duta Pluto." Kata Hazel.

"Pluto adalah nama Romawi dari Hades." Timpal Diana.

"Oh, iya, kau sudah mendapat tombakmu 'kan?" Diana mengangguk, dia mengangkat tombak seukuran satu setengah meter dengan ujungnya lancip terlapis Emas Imperial.

"Kau tidak mau meminjamkan busur dan anak panahmu padaku?" tanya Thomas.

Aku meliriknya, "Gunakan saja cermin kesayanganmu itu!"

"Jadi, begini rencananya!" Seru Hazel, sebelum aku dan Thomas berdebat dan saling bunuh satu sama lain. "Karena kejayaan kohort ini sejak tahun lalu, kita pasti akan menang!"

"Itu 'kan hanya karena ide Frank." Kata salah satu legiun.

"Dan, Percy!" Seru yang lain.

"Liz, dulu kau memang berkali-kali memenangkan permainan ini, karena itulah kohort I menjadi yang terbaik. Tetapi,jangan putus asa." Jelasnya.

"Kohort V pasti menang!" Seru Dakota.

"Yang pasti, kohort lain akan melempar kita ke tembok terlebih dulu untuk memperlemah pertahanan." Seisi kohort mengerang, seolah sudah menjadi tradisi lama, aku sendiri pun meringis.

"Strateginya, regu pertama dengan Dakota," kata Hazel memperhatikan barisan Dakota, "Kunci tameng kalian dan maju dengan formasi biasa ke gerbang utama. Cobalah untuk menjaga keutuhan, pancing tembakan mereka. Dan, reguku, regu kedua." Hazel terdiam sejenak. Dia menatap satu-satu, dari aku, Diana, Thomas, Alex, Hans, dan seterusnya ke belakang.

"Karena kita mendapat gajah," dia menunjuk gajah raksasa tidak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri, "Pegang si gajah dan tangga panjat. Coba serangan samping tembok barat, mungkin kita bisa menyebarkan pertahanan mereka sehingga melemah. Dan, Liz." Dia menatapku lurus-lurus.

"Kau dikenal sebagai anggota legiun dengan lari secepat angin, uhm, secepat ibumu, mungkin? Kau bisa naik ke tempat senjata-senjata lawan kita dan mengalahkan mereka." Jelas Hazel.

"Aku tidak yakin." Diana menyikutku.

"Pokoknya, lakukan sebaik mungkin. Kalau ada yang sampai ke seberang tembok paling pertama, kupastikan agar kalian mendapat Mahkota Mural lagi. Kejayaan bagi kohort V!" Seisi kohort pun bersorak dan membubarkan barisan.

"Mahkota Mural?" tanyaku pada Diana.

"Itu adalah medali militer, hadiah untuk yang menang." Jelasnya, aku mengangguk.

"Hazel, kita akan mengendap-ngendap lagi?" tanya Diana.

Hazel menatapnya, "Kau pasti sudah tahu tentang kekuatanku. Sepertinya iya."

"Hans, kau anak Hephaestus. Bisa mengotak-atik senjata 'kan?" Hans mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, kau atur meriam air dan katapel kalajengking itu. Sedangkan aku akan mengalahkan penjaganya." Jelasku.

"Aku akan memanah mereka." Ucap Alex.

"Apa? Kau gila." Anak Ares itu menatapku tajam.

"Tidak, lagipula mereka hanya akan pingsan sepuluh menit." Jelasnya. Aku memperhatikan pasukan Dakota yang sudah memulai penyerangan. Hinaan untuk kohort V terdengar, meski kata Hazel mereka tahun lalu sudah menang, tapi tetap saja dihina. Aku bisa merasakan amarah Hazel yang mendidih. Aku pun meremas sebelah pundaknya.

"Hazel, ayo." Kami pun masuk ke dalam terowongan rahasia yang tidak diketahui siapa pun.

Sementara meriam-meriam air di ledakan di sana-sini, aku berjalan bersama Alex dengan cepat, kemudian dia memanahkan panah _hydra_ di tembok musuh, membuat tangga tali panjang sampai di ujung tembok. Beberapa pekemah jatuh dan menjadi sangkar. Aku menoleh ke arah Hans.

"Kau duluan saja, Gadis Angin." Ucapnya, aku mendengus, lalu memanjat tangga tali itu. Di bawah, seluruh anggota legiun sedang berperang, saling melawan satu sama lain. Teriakan dan sorakan terdengar berseruan. Si Gajah yang bernama Hannibal meraung-raung memainkan belalainya dengan gembira. Aku tidak sempat memperhatikannya karena buru-buru memanjat untuk sampai puncak. Terdapat tiga penjaga di sana, aku menyeringai. Entah kenapa aku seolah telah disuntik kekuatan, dalam tiga detik aku berlari, tiga penjaga itu langsung terjatuh dari tembok dan di bawa oleh elang penyelamat.

"Beres!" Teriakku pada Hazel. Hans menghampiriku dan mulai mengotak-atik senjata di sana.

"Semuanya serang!" Teriak Hazel pada kawanannya, menyerbu pasukan pertahanan saat pintu gerbang terbuka, Hannibal pun ikut masuk.

Sebelum aku menuruni anak tangga, aku menatap Hans dan berkata, "Jangan mencoba membakar semuanya." Lalu masuk ke dalam benteng musuh diikuti oleh beberapa anak kohort V yang lain.

Di dalam markas, penjaganya lebih dari tiga orang. Selagi yang lain berperang dengan kohort I dan II yang biasanya tidak pernah berada dalam posisi hampir kalah seperti ini, aku, Hazel, dan teman-temanku yang lain pun mencari panji-panji mereka.

Hazel menaiki tubuh Hannibal dan mendobrak pintu markas besar, kami pun berlari mengikutinya. Di dalam, pembawa panji-panji kohort I dan II terlihat terkesiap mendapati kami telah masuk dengan selamat. Bendera kohort disandarkan ke dinding sekenanya saja, tidak dijaga sama sekali. Hazel dan Hannibal langsung masuk ke ruangan tersebut sedangkan aku menyeringai pada penjaga. Dalam hitungan detik mereka sudah tumbang karena kena pukul oleh gagang rapier-ku.

Aku tidak mungkin menggunakan ujung rapier dengan Emas Imperial sebagai bahannya hanya untuk permainan saja. Aku dan Diana pun merebut panji-panji dan memanjat ke punggung Hannibal bersama Hazel. Dan berderap keluar dari menara utama sambil membawa panji-panji musuh, akhirnya kohort V memperoleh kemenangannya yang kedua.

Kohort V membentuk barisan di keliling mereka. Bersama-sama mereka keluar banteng, melewati musuh yang terlihat tidak terima kami menang, aku hanya menyeringai. Pasukan sekutu juga terlihat tidak senang. Reyna dan Frank mendekat dengan senyum di wajah mereka.

"Mereka mendapat anggota legiun terbaik, tentu saja menang." Ucap salah satu centurion.

"Sudah menang!" Seru Reyna, tidak bisa menghindari kesenangannya, "Berkumpul untuk memberi hadiah!" Para pekemah berhimpun kembali ke lapangan Mars. Aku melihat banyak sekali yang cedera ringan. Luka bakar, luka iris dan robek, lingkaran hitam di seputar mata, dan patah tulang, mungkin? Aku tahu penyebab luka bakar itu, sontak aku langsung menoleh pada Hans. Dia menyengir.

Aku, Hazel, dan teman-temanku melompat turun dari gajah. Semua kohort V mengerubuni, dan memuji keberhasilan kami. "Burung-burung!" Seru Tyson yang berlari-lari bersama Ella ke arah kami. Aku mengeryit.

"Oh, ya ampun ini seperti di Perkemahan Blasteran." Gumam Tyson.

"Burung-burung, Reyna! Mereka jahat!" Serunya lagi. Sekarang dia menunjuk langit gelap. Mataku melotot melihat sekumpulan merpati bermata cerah. _Tidak, bukan hanya sekumpulan, tapi ribuan_ ,gumamku dalam hati.

"Demi dewa-dewi! Burung-burung _Stymphalian_!" Teriak Diana. Ribuan burung-burung mulai menukik di antara kerumunan anggota legiun. Hantu-hantu yang ada di sini pun terlihat gelisah dan menghindari burung tersebut.

"Mereka pemakan daging manusia! Mereka jahat!" Ucap Tyson, seraya memukul burung merpati dengan pentungan dan berusaha melindungi Ella.

"Hazel, busur dan anak panah, yang banyak. Aku bisa menghadapi mereka." Ucapku. Beberapa pekemah juga terlihat ketakutan, namun beberapa yang lain mencoba membunuh burung-burung itu.

Aku mendesah pelan, mengeluarkan bungkus permen karet rasa _mint_ dari kantong, menekan tombolnya. Dan bungkus itu berubah menjadi busur dan lima anak panah. Langsung saja aku menembakkannya dengan tepat pada burung-burung itu. Selama lima detik, panahku sudah habis dan beberapa burung menjadi gundukan abu. Aku berlari mendekati kerumunan.

"Jauhi burung-burung itu," ucapku. "Bawa yang cedera menjauh dari sini. Untuk yang masih baik-baik saja, mari melawan monster itu." Saat aku sudah mendapatkan anak panah yang cukup. Aku pun berlari secepat angin sambil memanah pada burung tersebut. Elang-elang raksasa penyelamat pun ikut ambil andil dalam penyerangan ini.

Anak panah dan pedang bersahutan, suara berdesing terdengar di mana-mana, Frank juga ikut memanah sepertiku. Hazel membunuh burung-burung itu dengan senjatanya. Diana dengan tombaknya, Alex dan Hans dengan panah sepertiku. Aku menurunkan busur begitu sadar bahwa burung-burung itu terlalu banyak, tidak mungkin kami semua membunuh ribuan burung.

"Bagaimana cara mengusir mereka?" tanyaku pada Diana.

Alex berdiri di sampingnya, "Hercules menggunakan suara-suara bising! Bel kuningan! Itu bisa membuat mereka ketakutan dengan suara paling mengerikan yang bisa dia—"

"Suara seseorang? Apakah bisa?" Alex mengangguk.

Aku menghela napas, mencoba berkonsentrasi, aku menyukai musik, bahkan sejak dulu. Aku juga jago memanah, aku bisa mengobati temanku, mungkin benar aku adalah cucu Apollo. Mungkin benar kalau Ayahku adalah anak dari Apollo. Aku pun mengeluarkan siulan ultrasonik yang kuyakin bisa memekakan telinga orang-orang yang mendengarnya. Aku bersiul melengking selama lima kali. Dan akhirnya burung-burung itu pun pergi.

"Hei! Kalau mau berteriak atau bersiul seperti itu bilang-bilang dulu dong!" Seru teman satu kohort-ku. Aku tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?" Nico tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di hadapanku saat aku menoleh pada Hazel. Aku terkesiap.

"Nico di Angelo! Kubilang jangan menggunakan bayanganmu lagi, jangan perjalanan bayangan lagi!" Seru Hazel kesal. Nico hanya menyengir dan kembali menatapku.

"Apa?" sahutku.

"Suara ultrasonik itu." Katanya. Aku mengangkat kedua bahu.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sejak masih kecil. Ayahku mengajarkannya." Tatapan Nico seperti sedang menerawang sesuatu.

"Kau tahu, aku mengenal seseorang yang juga bisa melakukan hal itu." Ucapnya. Aku membalas tatapannya, "Namanya Will Solace, dia anak Apollo dan tinggal di Perkemahan Blasteran."

Dari suaranya, ada sarat kebanggaan, Will Solace? Sepertinya Nico tertarik padanya, atau bahkan pacarnya? Usulan itu membuat perasaanku bertambah buruk hingga aku memilih untuk mendiamkannya, aku mengambil anak panah yang kembali menjadi bungkus permen karet rasa _mint_. "Kau tahu, Liz?"

"Kau mungkin benar-benar cucu dari Apollo." Ucap Nico.

"Mungkin kau salah." Balasku dan mengikuti Hazel pergi ke perkemahan.


	6. IV Daughter of Demigod

_Penjaga yang cerewet_

 _Fakta dari kenyataan_

 _Thomas bertemu ibunya_

 _Hadiah atau misi bunuh diri?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **AKU TERBANG MENGGUNAKAN ANGIN** , setidaknya itu yang kulihat pada diriku di dalam mimpi. Aku berada di sebuah gunung dan sedang bertarung dengan seorang Titan. Aku tidak sendirian, tapi aku bersama seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut blonde dan mata biru, tubuhnya tinggi dan wajahnya lumayan tampan.

Banyak leguin romawi yang juga sedang bertarung, berusaha menghabisi para Titan dan monster yang ramainya bukan main. Begitu keadaan mulai terkendali, aku kembali terbang mengikuti Jason memasuki sebuah markas yang terbuat dari bebatuan hitam, Markas Titan.

"Kau bantu yang lain saja! Yang ini urusannya denganku!" Seru Jason saat aku berdiri di depan pintu. Karena saat itu Jason yang memimpin, aku hanya mengangguk menurutinya dan kembali ke medan perang, membantu legiun romawi.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada Jason saat seorang Titan menyerbunya, di mimpiku tersebut gambarnya telah berganti. Kini, aku melihat seorang laki-laki yang mirip Jason, tetapi tentu saja bukan dia, berada di sebuah ruangan yang gelap. Dia berhadapan dengan sebuah peti emas yang lumayan besar, cahaya remang-remang dari peti tersebut menerangi ruangan itu.

Aku merasa mengenal orang itu, aku yakin sekali. Dia menatap peti itu dengan penuh harapan di sorot matanya, dia mendekati peti tersebut dan berlutut untuk menghormatinya. Peti itu terlihat sudah tua dimakan usia, atau mungkin peti kuno? Lalu, apa yang ada di dalam peti itu?

"Sebentar lagi, kau akan bangkit kembali, Yang Mulia." Ucap laki-laki itu.

Ketika dia menoleh ke arahku, entah dia melihatku atau tidak, tapi napasku terasa tercekat. Aku mengenalinya, sangat mengenalinya malah. Dia Rico Wright. Tetapi, kenapa dia berekspresi seperti itu? Memang sepenting apa sesuatu yang ada di dalam peti tersebut?

Belum sempat aku mengetahuinya lebih lanjut lagi, aku merasa tubuhku terguncang oleh sesuatu. Aku pun terbangun dan membuka mataku. Tubuhku dipenuhi keringat dan napasku memburu, sinar matahari langsung merasuk membuat silau.

"Liz, Liz!" Panggil Diana yang mengguncang-guncang tubuhku.

Aku mengusap mataku sambil berkata, "Kau membuatku kaget."

"Kupikir kau mati." Kata Diana, "Kau seolah tidak bernapas, kau tahu."

"Uhm, aku memang kalau tidur selalu seperti itu, kenapa?" aku berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur. Karena kemarin aku memilih kohort V, aku pun tidur di barak bersama Diana.

"Waktunya sarapan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sarapan sebentar, habis itu Reyna menyuruhmu ke Roma Baru." Ucap Diana.

Aku bangkit dari duduk dan bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga kali aku menoleh ke arah Hazel Levesque, sesekali menggigit roti isi keju dan daging _ham_ di piringku, dan mengabaikan tatapan para legiun padaku.

Aku tidak suka diperhatikan, itu membuatku risih. Tapi apa boleh buat? Aku bukan lagi Praetor seperti Reyna yang bisa bersikap galak. Aku mendengar bisik-bisik tentang kejadian semalam, cara Apollo mengklaimku dan tentu saja, cara siulan ultrasonik yang aku lakukan untuk mengusir burung-burung juga ikut dibicarakan.

Aku memperhatikan Hazel juga bukan tanpa alasan, melainkan karena rasa penasaranku, pagi ini Nico di Angelo, adiknya Hazel itu tidak muncul di mana-mana, aku mencarinya di sekitar perkemahan tapi tidak menemukan Si Raja Hantu itu. Yang ada, aku menemukan hantu-hantu legiun yang berlalu-lalang. Untungnya, aku tidak takut pada hantu.

"Ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Hazel, sebuah batu _emerald_ muncul dari dalam tanah di sampingnya, dia mendengus dan mengambilnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku balik, pura-pura tidak tahu, kembali memakan roti isiku.

"Kau menoleh padaku selama tiga kali. Kepalamu pasti akan patah kalau menoleh sekali lagi." Protes Hazel.

"Mungkin bautnya hilang." Celetuk Hans, lalu meminum sodanya. Aku melirik kesal.

"Dia mencari Nico." Timpal Diana.

Aku melotot, "Bisa tidak kau diam?"

"Nico? Dia sudah pergi ke Perkemahan Blesteran semalam." Kata Hazel santai.

"Kapan dia akan kembali?" tanya Thomas sambil mengunyah sepotong _pancake_. Seakan tahu pertanyaan di benakku, padahal aku tidak berniat menanyakannya pada Hazel. Aku baru mengenal Nico kurang dari seminggu. Tidak mungkin aku menanyai tentangnya tanpa membuat Hazel berpikiran macam-macam.

Hazel mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak tahu. Nanti juga datang secara tiba-tiba."

"Selamat pagi!" Kata Reyna riang, dia tiba-tiba datang bersama Frank.

Kami menjawab sapaannya dengan setengah hati, pasti tidak biasa Reyna bersikap riang seperti ini. Tapi juga membuat beberapa pekemah beranggapan bahwa hari ini akan menjadi baik, karena biasanya Reyna bersikap galak.

"Liz, tidurmu nyenyak?" aku meringis.

"Kenapa, Liz?" tanya Hans.

Aku menatap bergantian pada teman-temanku. Reyna dan Frank sudah menduduki kursi kosong yang mengelilingi meja ini. Aku ragu untuk menceritakan mimpiku, terutama karena aku belum tahu peti apa yang ada bersama Rico, kenapa Rico seakan memuja peti tersebut. Aku takut salah kira, tetapi, akhirnya aku menceritakannya juga.

"Jadi, kau memimpikan Rico?" Diana memukul lengan Alex.

"Bukan itu intinya!"

"Liz, sepertinya kita bakal mendapat berita buruk." Kata Reyna setelah lumayan lama terdiam.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku polos.

"Jika Rico memanggilnya Yang Mulia, sudah pasti usianya lama, sudah pasti dia seorang raja atau semacamnya." Jelas Frank.

"Usianya lama ya? Apa di dalam peti itu jasad seorang Titan?" tanya Thomas.

Reyna menggeleng, "Tidak, Titan tidak bisa mati, begitu pula monster dan dewa-dewi, serta para raksasa." Dia menoleh ke arahku, "Yang jelas, itu bukanlah jasad, tapi mungkin sebuah kebangkitan."

"Kebangkitan?" ulangku. Reyna mengangguk.

"Tahun lalu, Gaea telah bangkit, terbangun dari tidurnya." Ucap Reyna.

"Saat kau belum menghilang, Para Titan pun terbangkit dari kedalaman Tartarus." Aku merinding saat Hazel mengatakan 'Tartarus'.

"Jason melawan Titan tertua sendirian… Berarti, di mimpimu yang pertama, kau dan Jason hampir bersamaan melawan Titan itu." Ucap Alex.

"Tapi kuyakin masalahnya bukan itu, siapa pun atau apa pun yang ada di dalam peti tersebut pasti usianya lebih tua dari para Titan. Bisa jadi… Bisa jadi…" ucapan Reyna terputus.

"Kronos bangkit lagi." Kata Hans. Aku menatap Hans tidak percaya. Setahuku, Kronos sudah menghilang, dibunuh oleh anak-anaknya, dipotong-potong dan dibuang ke kedalaman Tartarus.

"Yang lebih tahu masalah ini tentu saja Nico." Ucap Hazel.

"Kenapa?"

"Nico bisa ada di dua perkemahan, Jupiter dan Blasteran. Aku tidak pernah mengetahui Kronos bangkit lagi, tetapi mungkin Nico mengetahuinya karena dia yang awalnya ada di Perkemahan Blasteran." Jelas Hazel.

"Kau harus ke perkemahan itu." Usul Frank.

"Lalu?"

"Bertanya pada Chiron, mungkin?" aku memandang Frank.

"Chiron? Bukannya dia _centaurus_?" Frank mengangguk.

"Oh, iya, dia direktur perkemahan, benar, Frank. Mungkin Liz harus ke sana. Chiron pasti lebih tahu." Hazel menyetujui.

Reyna malah menggeleng, "Kau tetap harus ke Roma Baru dulu. Kalau memang yang di dalam peti tersebut adalah Kronos, pasti kebangkitannya akan lama, Rico akan mencari alat atau benda, atau apa pun untuk membangkitkannya."

Tiba-tiba Diana terjengit, "Ada apa?"

"Liz, bulu domba emas itu." Keningku mengerut heran.

"Jason yang asli dan para Argonaut mencarinya, bulu itu bisa membangkitkan kehidupan apa pun." Napasku seketika tercekat.

"Kita harus memastikan Rico tidak mendapatkannya." Kata Reyna.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku, Reyna, Thomas, dan Hans berjalan keluar dari perkemahan menuju perbatasan dalam diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing dan memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan kalau memang Kronos akan bangkit kembali.

"Liz, kau tidak membawa senjata 'kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku pada Thomas.

"Hanya saja, senjata tidak diperbolehkan di dalam Batas Pomerian." Kata Hans.

"Pome—Apa?"

"Pomerian, Batas Kota." Ujar Hans, "Di dalam terletak zona aman yang keramat. Legiun tidak boleh masuk, senjata tidak diperbolehkan. Tujuannya supaya kota aman."

Aku mulai memikirkan liontin yang menggantung di leherku, yang bisa berubah menjadi rapier bermata satu, lalu bungkus permen karet rasa mint di saku jaketku yang dapat berubah menjadi busur serta panah, dan juga cincin yang dapat membuatku menghilang.

Saat kami semakin dekat dengan kota, aku bisa mengapresiasikan betapa indahnya kota tersebut, juga merasa tidak asing. _Aku pernah ke sini, aku pernah tinggal di sini_ , pikirku. Aku memperhatikan bangunan-bangunan yang indah, atap genting dan kubah emas yang berkilat-kilat diterpa sinar matahari. Bunga-bunga bermekaran di taman, alun-alun di tengah kota berubin batu putih dan abu-abu. Dihiasi patung, air mancur, dan pilar-pilar berlapis emas. Di lingkungan sekitarnya, jalanan diapit oleh rumah lantai dua yang baru dicat, toko, kafe, dan taman kota. Di kejauhan, menjulanglah koloseum dan arena balap kuda.

Di sisi jalan, berdirilah patung marmer putih sebesar orang sungguhan—pria kekar berambut ikal, tidak berlengan, dan bermimik jengkel. Di bawah, dia hanya berupa bongkahan marmer besar.

"Namanya Terminus, Dewa Perbatasan." Ucap Reyna sebelum maju lebih dulu.

"Berbaris satu-satu!" Kata patung itu, "Siapkan tanda pengenal kalian."

Reyna berdiri paling depan, kemudian Hans, Thomas, lalu aku. Aku memperhatikan sisi kiri-kananku, kota ini dikelilingi oleh patung-patung identik tiap interval kira-kira sembilan puluh meter. Pandanganku kembali pada Reyna, patung itu memeriksa tattoo di tangannya. "Reyna. Praetor, tentu saja, silakan."

Dia memeriksa Thomas, "Thomas Wood, strip tiga, anak Aphrodite, dan Hans strip empat anak Hephaestus, yah, keduanya silakan lewat." Dan akhirnya, patung itu menatapku.

"Aku seperti mengenalmu." Ucap Terminus.

"Dia Elizabeth Richland, Praetor yang dulu menghilang." Sembur Reyna. Terminus mengangguk-angguk, aku bahkan tidak peduli apakah dia mengenalku atau tidak.

"Liz Carter nama asliku." Ucapku.

"Coba kulihat tanganmu." Aku menjulurkan tangan kananku sedangkan dia memeriksa _tattoo_ yang berada di lengan bawah setelah aku menggulung lengan jaketku, dia terdiam beberapa detik. Kemudian berkata, "Strip tiga, menghilang setelah tiga tahun ya? Oke, silakan. Kau tidak membawa senjata 'kan?"

"Oh, tunggu. Kau membawanya. Lepaskan! Keluarkan! Ya ampun, dua senjata sekaligus." Oceh Terminus.

Aku terpaksa mengeluarkan bungkus permen karet rasa mint dan melepaskan kalungku. Untungnya dia tidak meminta cincinku. "Rapier emas Imperial bermata satu, cukup berbahaya, tinggalkan di bald. Oh, di mana asistenku? Julia!" Dia kembali mengoceh. Aku memperhatikan seorang anak perempuan mengintip dari balik landasan patung. Dia memiliki rambut yang dikepang dua, memakai _dress_ warna _pink_ , dia berjalan mendekat.

"Maju jalan, bawakan baki." Kata Terminus, dan anak yang dipanggil Julia itu menurut.

Dia membawa sebuah bald dan mengulurkannya padaku. Di bald itu terdapat beberapa senjata tajam, dan benda-benda magis lainnya. Aku meletakkan senjataku di sana. "Kau boleh mengambil senjatamu dalam perjalanan keluar." Ucap patung itu.

"Julia akan menjaganya baik-baik." Katanya lagi, "Nah, karena kau baru kembali, kau memasuki batas kota. Jaga ketertiban di dalam garis kota dan mengalahlah pada lalu lintas kereta kuda selagi menyusuri jalan umum. Dan—"

"Aku mengerti, kau sangat cerewet." Celetukku, kedua matanya berkilat-kilat marah, dia pasti kesal.

"Kau—"

"Terminus, kami harus pergi, dia akan ke Roma Baru untuk bertemu keluarganya." Jelas Reyna, dia sepertinya tidak sabar dengan ucapan Terminus yang kelewat cerewet. Benar-benar patung yang banyak omong.

Aku, Reyna, dan kedua temanku pun melanjutkan jalan sementara patung itu terus berbicara, berteriak-teriak memperingati dan saat kami sudah sampai di kota, suaranya menghilang. "Kau hampir membuatnya marah, Liz." Kata Hans.

Aku mengangkat kedua bahu, "Dia menyebalkan. Banyak omong."

"Dia sebenarnya tidak menyebalkan," aku hanya mengangguk. "Ayo bertemu dengan keluargamu."

Reyna mengapit lenganku dan menuntun kami jalan di sebelah kanan, di trotoar. Beberapa blok dari jalanan umum, dia berbelok memasuki sebuah gang dan jalan setapak. Jalan ini terlihat lebih kecil dan berbatu marmer warna putih gading, mengingatkanku pada rumah Ayahku di Arcadia. Lima meter dari sana, terdapat sebuah mansion yang megah, warna cat luarnya sama, putih gading.

"Itu tempatnya?" tanyaku. Reyna mengangguk.

Reyna menekan bel yang ada di sebelah sepasang pintu kayu berwarna cokelat kehitaman, gagangnya terbuat dari emas yang berkilau. Saat pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria paruh baya, berumur sekitar enam puluh tahun, rambutnya cokelat dan sedikit beruban, tubuhnya tinggi dan besar, aku mendapati Hans tidak berkedip sedetik pun. Matanya melebar dua kali lipat.

"Hans?" aku berusaha menyadarkannya.

"Eh, apa?" dia terkesiap, lalu berkedip dan mengalihkan pandangan.

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Carter, kami dari Perkemahan Jupiter, ingin mencari informasi mengenai keluarga Carter, kami—"

Suara Reyna mengecil saat laki-laki itu berjalan mendekatiku dengan pandangan takjub. Aku menatap teman-temanku dengan gugup. Aku tidak mengenal orang ini, tapi Reyna memanggilnya Mr. Carter, itu artinya dia berasal dari keluarga Ayahku.

"Apa kabar, saudara tiriku."

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana jelasnya keluargaku sebelumnya, tetapi, lukisan-lukisan di sekitar dinding koridor yang mengarah ke ruang tamu membuat beberapa keping _puzzle_ di kepalaku mulai menyatu. Foto-foto Ayahku ada di sini, ada yang berdua dengan seorang wanita yang samar-sama kuketahui adalah ibu tiriku. Ada juga fotonya bersama orang yang tadi dipanggil Mr. Carter oleh Reyna.

"Aku lahir setahun setelah Ayahmu menikah dengan ibuku." Ucapnya sambil menggiring kami semua ke sebuah ruangan besar bercat kuning pucat. Sama seperti di koridor, terdapat foto-foto di sini. Di tengah ruangan, ada satu set sofa berwarna abu-abu, mengelilingi meja rendah yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Di salah satu sisi, terdapat tempat api unggun dan di sebelahnya ada sebuah meja, serta lemari pajangan. Mendadak, aku seperti kembali ke rumah dengan suasana seperti ini.

Hans yang pertama duduk di sofa dan terdiam, Thomas dan Reyna mengikuti. Sedangkan Mr. Carter menaiki anak tangga yang melingkar ke lantai dua untuk memanggil yang lain seolah dia kedatangan tamu dari jauh. Karena aku masih penasaran dengan foto-foto itu, aku pun berjalan mendekati lemari pajangan. Di sana terdapat beberapa fotoku saat masih kecil, saat menemukan potret seorang wanita yang menjadi ibu kandungku. Kepalaku terasa pusing, tanganku yang memegang bingkai fotonya pun bergetar.

"Meina! Siapkan minuman untuk tamu kita." Kata seorang wanita yang baru turun dari lantai dua. Dia beberapa senti lebih pendek dariku, umurnya mungkin setengah abad atau lebih, kerutan berada di sekitar wajahnya yang termakan usia namun senyumannya hangat.

"Senang sekali bisa melihatmu lagi." Ucapnya, dia menduduki salah satu sofa diikuti Mr. Carter dan seorang pria yang lain yang menuntun seorang nenek. Nenek itu menatap ke arahku, dia tersenyum, membuatku tertegun. Senyumannya, aku sangat mengenalinya.

Aku tidak mengindahkan ucapan wanita itu, tetapi aku langsung mendekati nenek itu, berjongkok di depannya, mungkin umurnya sekitar sembilan puluh tahun. "Mama." Ucapku.

Seketika suhu udara di sekitar ruangan turun beberapa derajat, semua terdiam, Reyna yang awalnya mengobrol dengan Thomas pun ikut terdiam, dan mereka semua menatapku. Meina yang baru datang dan meletakkan gelas-gelas berisi minuman pun menatapku.

"Rose, kau… Kau…" tangan keriput Rose mengusap pipiku lembut. Aku tidak percaya ini, kenapa bisa? Apa yang terjadi padanya hingga setua ini? Kupikir dia juga telah meninggal bersama William, Ayah tiriku. Tetapi…

"Kau masih cantik seperti dulu, Liz." Katanya dengan suara rendah.

"Tapi, kenapa bisa? Aku—Kupikir kau telah meninggal." Dia menggeleng.

"Hana, sebaiknya kau jelaskan padanya." Ucap Mr. Carter.

Wanita yang dipanggil Hana, yang tadi menyuruh Meina membuatkan minuman pun mengalihkan pandangannya yang baru kusadari bahwa dia tengah bertatapan dingin oleh Hans. Keningku berkerut heran, apa mereka saling kenal?

"Liz Carter," panggil Hana padaku. "Seharusnya kau sudah mati."

Aku terkesiap, begitu pula dengan teman-temanku, juga Reyna. "A-Apa?"

"Sudah mati apanya?" aku menuntut penjelasan.

Hana menghela napas sekilas, lalu berkata, "Tentu saja, umurmu lebih dari setengah abad, Liz."

Mataku melotot, "Apa katamu? Aku masih tiga belas tahun!"

Mr. Carter menggeleng, "Tidak, saudara tiriku. Kau lahir di tahun 40-an, sebelumnya aku percaya bahwa kau sudah mati saat kebakaran berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu di rumahmu di Las Vegas." Jelasnya, aku melihat Rose menundukkan wajahnya, tetapi kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Tidak, aku pikir aku satu-satunya yang selamat."

"Kau dan Rose yang selamat." Ucap Hana.

"Dia Sebastian Carter, Liz. Kau tidak ingat? Dia saudara tirimu, lahir saat kau berumur lima tahun." Ucap Rose, menunjuk ke arah Mr. Carter. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" Reyna bertanya.

"Mr. Carter terlihat berumur, harusnya Liz lebih terlihat tua." Aku menatap tajam pada Thomas yang meledekiku tua.

"—dan dia adalah Rick Richland, anakku saat bersama dengan Ayah tirimu, Liz. William Richland." Lanjut Rose.

"Jadi itu sebabnya nama Liz sebelumnya adalah Elizabeth Richland." Simpul Reyna, Rose mengangguk.

"Lalu ini, Hana Giordano, dia menikah dengan Sebastian." Saat itu juga, Hans bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau bohong 'kan? Kenapa kau mengkhianati Ayah?" marah Hans sambil menatap Hana dengan kesal. Aku terkesiap, menyadari kenapa ada aura tidak enak di sekitar mereka.

"Hans, ibu bisa jelaskan." Ucapnya. Dia menahan tangan Hans saat laki-laki itu akan meninggalkan ruangan, "Aphrodite mengatakan bahwa hanya Sebastian-lah yang bisa membebaskanku dari kutukan."

"Kutukan?" ucapku.

"Dan Aphrodite? Kutebak, dia ibumu?" tanya Thomas, rahangnya mengeras dan Hana mengangguk.

"Ya ampun, ini rumit." Kata Reyna, dia membanting kepalanya pada kepala sofa, terlihat frustasi.

"Yang jelas, Hans. Aku tidak mengkhianati Ayahmu, Hephaestus adalah laki-laki yang baik, tetapi kau tahu… Sebastian Carter yang bisa membantuku."

"Seorang _demigod_ harus memiliki orangtua fana untuk diketahui DNA-nya, karena dewa-dewi tidak memilikinya." Jelas Reyna.

"Nah, hal yang lainnya adalah itu. Karena aku harus menyembunyikan identitas aslimu terlebih dulu." Kata Hana, aku memperhatikan Hans. Memang sulit untuk mempercayainya, dia kembali duduk dan menundukkan kepalanya. Aku bisa tahu dia pasti merasa kesal dan kecewa. Aku bisa merasakannya. Aku juga bisa melihat kilatan marah dari matanya.

"Nah, Liz. Kau pasti penasaran dengan Ayahmu."

"Aku penasaran dengan sejarah Ayahku." Ucapku.

"Sebaiknya, kau duduk dengan nyaman." Balas Rose setelah dia duduk di kursi roda. Aku pun menurutinya, masih dalam pikiran bahwa semua ini terasa seperti mimpi. Aku yang selama ini mengetahui hanya memiliki Carl Carter, Pamanku. Tetapi, sekarang aku menemukan kenyataan bahwa keluargaku berada di sini, di Roma Baru. Aku menatap Reyna.

"Kau benar, Nico benar." Tatapan Reyna datar tapi seolah dia mengatakan _kenapa?_ Aku hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Thomas terlihat syok karena mengetahui Hana, Ibu Hans adalah anak dari Aphrodite. Ibunya sendiri. Dan, Hans, dia masih terdiam. Kuharap dia bisa bersikap dewasa, tapi sepertinya ada hal lain yang dia pikirkan selain kenyataan ibunya menikahi saudara tiriku.

"Ayahmu bertemu dengan Atalanta sebelum bertemu denganku, tentu saja. Kemudian kau lahir. Kau tahu, Ayahmu adalah keturunan dari Apollo, dia dan Pamanmu, Carl Carter adalah anak Dewa Matahari itu. Sedangkan nenekmu dari pihak Ayah merupakan anak dari Poseidon. Dan kedua Dewa utama Olympus tersebut, kau memiliki kekuatan mereka, Liz. Kau juga mendapat banyak kekuatan dari Atalanta." Jelas Rose Woodrace panjang lebar.

"Jadi itu sebabnya Liz diklaim oleh Apollo." Ucap Reyna, _tapi 'kan Apollo sudah tidak menjadi dewa lagi_ , benakku berbicara.

Rose mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan, "Sedangkan, aku adalah anak dari Circe."

Mata Reyna membulat lebar, hampir-hampir terlihat kilatan amarah. "Anda anak dari penyihir Circe?" kurasa dia hampir meledakkan amarahnya kalau tidak menyadari keadaan Rose yang sudah tua renta. Dia menghela napas dalam-dalam, "Aku mempunyai kenangan yang buruk tentangnya."

"Dia mendapat warisan dari Hecate, aku pun begitu, tetapi Circe, ibuku, menggunakan sihir dengan sikap yang salah. Dia terkesan jahat, tetapi berbeda denganku." Ucap Rose.

"Aku ingat kau pernah mengajarkan beberapa padaku." Kataku.

"Ya, Liz. Aku tentu mengajarimu, salah satunya adalah sihir kabut."

"Liz bisa melakukannya?" tanya Thomas.

"Tentu saja, namun, kudengar dari Carl, kau mengalami amnesia, jadi mungkin kau tidak mengingat caranya." Aku hanya meringis kecil. Sepertinya bagiku tidak apa-apa tidak bisa menggunakan sihir kabut.

"Dan, Liz. Ayah tirimu, dia juga seorang _demigod_. Dia anak dari Gyges. Dan kau mendapat warisannya juga." Dia melirik cincinku, aku refleks memeganginya.

Thomas terlihat berjengit, "Jadi karena itu Liz memiliki cincin tersebut? Karena Ayah tirinya adalah anak dari Gyges? Liz, kurasa…"

"Thomas, biarkan Rose melanjutkan." Kata Reyna.

Rose berdehem kecil, "Yah, begitulah asal usulmu."

"Jadi, ibumu benar-benar Atalanta." Kata Rick.

"Kau beruntung, Liz." Kata Sebastian.

"Tapi, kenapa aku tidak menua?" tanyaku penasaran. "Aku bahkan sekitar lebih dari setengah abad lebih muda. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sebaiknya kau menemui orang yang telah menunggumu, Liz." Suara Nico menginterupsi, aku terlonjak kaget, begitu pun dengan orang-orang yang ada di ruangan ini. Seperti biasa, dia muncul dari bayang-bayang.

"Putra Pluto." Kata Hana.

"Hades, lebih tepatnya." Koreksi Nico. Dia kembali menatapku.

"Ada yang menunggumu." Kemudian, dia berpaling pada anggota keluargaku, "Bisakah kami pamit? Aku harus membawa teman-temanku…"

"Oh, tentu saja, silakan," kata Sebastian. "Lagipula, penjelasannya sudah terlalu jelas. Benar 'kan Rose?"

Rose hanya mengangguk, tapi Sebastian terlihat takut. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, mungkin aura Nico yang memancarkan kematian dan dia tidak ingin mati lebih dulu karena menolak?

"Nico, apa yang kaulakukan?" sayangnya, dia tidak mempedulikanku.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan lebih lanjut masalahnya, Hans. Suatu saat nanti, kita pasti bertemu lagi. Yang jelas, kau harus bertahan hidup dan menjadi laki-laki yang baik." Kata Hana, dia meremas pelan pundak Hans, kurasa perasaannya sudah lebih baik.

Nico menatapku bertanya, "Nanti saja kujelaskan."

"Baiklah, kami pamit. Maaf merepotkan dan mengganggu waktu kalian semua." Ucap Reyna, dia memaksakan sebuah senyuman yang kuyakin pasti sulit. Setelah berhadapan dengan kenyataan yang membuat perutku melilit. Aku tidak suka merasa seperti ini, ditambah kepalaku pusing. Rasanya aku ingin rebahan dan…

Aku tersentak saat Nico memegangi pinggangku, "Jangan pingsan!"

Aku mengangguk, lalu kami menghilang ke dalam bayang-bayang.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Nico tiba-tiba saja muncul di alun-alun kota, di dekat air mancur. Reyna, Thomas, dan Hans sudah ada di sana lebih dulu.

"Demi dewa-dewi! Nico! Bagaimana kalau kau terbuyarkan lagi? Jangan terlalu sering melakukan perjalanan bayangan!" Seru Reyna marah.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Nico, dia melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku, aku baru sadar kami berpegangan tangan.

Aku menghembuskan napas, berjalan ke samping Reyna, "Jadi, siapa lagi yang ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Aku." Seekor merpati putih mendarat di puncak patung di sebuah air mancur yang ada di belakang mereka, tepatnya di belakang Thomas yang sudah terkaget.

Unggas itu tiba-tiba saja sudah berubah menjadi sesosok wanita yang sangat cantik jelita, cahaya memantul di cermin kesayangan Thomas hingga dia membantingnya, untung saja tidak pecah.

"Ibu!" Jeritnya.

Sosok itu terbang dan mendarat di sebelah Reyna, "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Aku memperhatikan wanita itu, memikirkan jeritan Thomas. _Ibu?_ Tiba-tiba seakan ada satu bohlam lampu yang tersinar terang di atas kepalaku. _Aphrodite_ , pikirku.

Sosok wanita itu terlihat bercahaya terang. Raut wajahnya, warna rambut dan modelnya, serta warna matanya berubah-ubah, aku tidak terbiasa dengan hal itu, jadi aku memilih memandangi gaunnya. Dia memakai gaun berwarna _pink_ dengan atasan yang berpotongan rendah, roknya mengembang tumpuk tiga dan berenda-renda. Dia memakai sepasang sarung tangan sutra putih panjang, dan dia memegang kipas putih- _pink_ berbulu yang dirapatkan ke dada.

Aku bisa tebak Thomas sedikit malu melihat ibunya seperti ini.

"Kenapa ibu ada di sini?" dari suaranya, tidak ada nada bersahabat, Thomas sepertinya sedang dalam perasaan yang tidak baik.

"Anakku, kau terlihat tampan!" Puji Aphrodite.

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini tapi belum mengklaimku?"

"Sekarang sudah." Aphrodite menunjuk ke arahnya, dan seketika penampilan Thomas berubah.

Bukan seperti laki-laki yang mirip wanita karena membawa cermin kesayangannya ke mana-mana, tetapi lebih dari itu. Dia terlihat sangat tampan, rambutnya di sisir rapi tertata, kacamata hitam berbingkai transparan yang entah dari mana bertengger manis di hidungnya yang mancung. Dia memakai setelan tuxedo berwarna hitam, kemeja putih polos, dan sepatu pantopel hitam, seperti hendak pergi ke acara pernikahan seseorang.

"Wow, Thomas! Kau benar-benar tampan!" Puji Nico.

"Nah, sekarang, saatnya memberi pesan." Ucap Aphrodite. Dia melirik Nico.

"Apa?" sahut Nico.

"Kau sudah tahu pesannya?" Nico menggeleng.

"Eh, iya, eh tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" Jawab Nico gugup.

Aphrodite menatapku, "Liz Carter." Panggilnya. "Kau kuberi misi."

"Apa?" aku menatap tidak percaya.

"Misi ini merupakan hadiah dariku untukmu. Pembalasan atas rasa bersalahku karena telah mengubah ibumu menjadi singa dan…"

"Kau mengubah ibuku menjadi singa!" Seruku dengan nada tinggi. Kilatan marah membara di sorot mataku.

Aphrodite mengangkat kedua bahu, "Melanion yang salah, aku juga mengubahnya menjadi singa. Dia tidak membalas kebaikanku. Nah, yang jelas, aku memberimu misi."

"Aku tidak mau! Ya ampun, kembalikan ibuku seperti semula!"

"Tidak bisa, Liz Carter. Itu sudah ratusan tahun lalu. Lagipula, keadaannya sudah berubah. Dan, tentu saja dia belum mati." Kedua tanganku terkepal.

"Apa misinya?" tanya Reyna sebelum amarahku meledak.

"Oh, Reyna sayang! Senang sekali bisa melihatmu." Reyna memutar bola matanya.

"Katakan saja misinya, Ibu." Thomas menekankan kata _Ibu_.

Aphrodite berdehem, dia terlihat tidak masalah dengan sikap anaknya—sikap kami. "Kalian berlima bersama Diana dan Alexander tentunya, dan lima orang lainnya di New York, harus pergi ke Perkemahan Blesteran." Dia melirik Nico lagi.

"Ya, aku tahu. Nico sudah memberitahuku." Ucapku.

"Misi pentingnya adalah pastikan Rico Wright bersama kalian tanpa terluka. Perhatikan dia, perhatikan gerak-geriknya. Jangan sampai dia lepas dari pandanganmu." Mendengar kata-katanya, aku jadi teringat mimpiku. Aku sadar Reyna dan teman-temanku menatapku.

"Jadi, Si Pembuat Masalah adalah Rico Wright?" tanyaku, berusaha tenang.

"Bukan, bukan. Aku mempunyai firasat bahwa dia akan melakukan hal yang buruk."

"Peti itu." Kata Hans tiba-tiba. Aku melemparkan tatapan galak padanya.

"Peti apa?"

Aku menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa, Dewi. Baiklah, hanya itu misinya? Itu sih gampang."

"Kau menganggap semuanya mudah, Liz. Pada kenyataannya, semua yang kauanggap mudah itu tampaknya bahkan lebih sulit dari apa pun."

"Baiklah, itu memang misinya. Waspada pada monster, Titan, atau Raksasa sekalipun. Aku sebenarnya jarang sekali mengobrol dengan pria, tetapi, Nico," dia menatap Nico. "Putra Hades, jaga mereka, pastikan mereka sampai dengan selamat." Nico hanya mengangguk.

"Aku akan pergi, dan Thomas…" dia menatapnya, "Cerminmu bagus."

Kemudian, Aphrodite menghilang dengan cahaya putih yang menyilaukan, berdenyar sampai-sampai aku merasa bahwa sinar matahari kalah terang.

"Jadi, itu yang namanya hadiah? Misi agar kita bersepuluh pergi ke Perkemahan Blasteran?" kata Hans.

"Hadiah apa misi bunuh diri?" gerutu Reyna.

"Liz, misi ke perkemahan dari jarak yang jauh—setidaknya dari perkemahan Jupiter—bukanlah hal yang mudah. Di setiap perjalananmu pasti akan bertemu monster jahat, kau harus ingat itu." Jelas Reyna.

"Ya ampun, aku harus mengadakan rapat senat sekarang. Kalian telah mendapat misi, kalian harus bersiap-siap. Ayo! Liz, sebaiknya…"

Aku tidak mempedulikan ucapan Reyna, tetapi aku memperhatikan Nico yang menunduk, menatap lurus ke bawah, memperhatikan jalan di alun-alun ini. Aku yakin pikirannya tidak tertera di sana, matanya seolah terpaku pada tanah. Tapi pikirannya pasti melayang-layang. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, kenapa dia berkata tahu apa sebabnya aku tidak menua? Aku terkesiap.

"Nico…" aku menepuk sebelah pundaknya. Dia menoleh.

"Kau tahu alasan kenapa aku tidak menua?"

"Entahlah, Liz. Aku merasa kasusmu sama sepertiku. Hanya berbeda tahun saja." Jelasnya.

"Maksudmu? Kau juga…" ucapanku terputus.

Aku menatap Nico lekat-lekat. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, napasku terasa tercekat memperhatikan wajahnya. Detakan jantungku menjadi dua kali lipat lebih cepat saat menangkap sepasang iris mata berwarna gelapnya, kedua kelopak yang menghitam, hidung mancungnya dan bibirnya. Aura kematian dan kegelapan yang menguar darinya terasa tidak penting bagiku.

Tapi Nico… Dia seakan telah menjadi yang terpenting untukku.

"Yah, kau lahir tahun 1946, Liz." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa tua?"

"Hotel Lotus." Katanya, dia mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap langit yang biru cerah.

"Apa?" sahutku.

"Hotel itu tempat orang-orang pemakan bunga Lotus. Kalau kau masuk ke sana, kau akan terjebak dan tidak akan pergi sampai seseorang membebaskanmu." Jelasnya lagi.

"Kenapa aku bisa terbebas?" tanyaku lagi.

Nico terkekeh kecil, dia mengacak rambut cokelat tuaku, lalu berjalan mengikuti Reyna dan kedua temanku yang sudah melangkah lebih dulu. "Kau harusnya menanyakan hal itu pada dirimu sendiri."

 _Kenapa aku bisa bebas?_ Pikirku. Kemudian, aku teringat.

"Ibuku." Gumamku. Aku menyusulnya.

"Hm?"

"Atalanta, ibuku. Dia yang membebaskanku." Nico menoleh.

"Bagaimana—"

"Suaranya, Nico. Suaranya ada di benakku. Saat aku bermimpi sekalipun, saat aku dalam bahaya dan dalam masalah. Suaranya selalu terngiang-ngiang." Nico mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kau sudah mengetahui identitas aslimu, Liz. Itu melegakan."


	7. V Ten Mortal Children

_Nico membuatku bingung_

 _Menjalankan misi rahasia_

 _Elang raksasa melukaiku_

 _Pelayan toko menjadi vampire_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **AKU TERKEJUT MELIHAT HAZEL** dan Frank melambaikan tangan mereka dari kejauhan. Mereka berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan besar berkubah putih di ujung barat forum.

Hazel membawa toga hitam yang kurasa milik Reyna, dia dan Frank juga memakai toga besar yang menutup sampai ke ujung kaki. Aku bertanya-tanya apa mereka tidak tersandung dan kesulitan berjalan dengan pakaian seperti itu? Yang lebih pentingnya, kenapa mereka tahu kalau Reyna akan mengadakan rapat dadakan?

Pandangan Hazel yang lurus pada Nico-lah yang menjawab pertanyaan tanpa jawaban di kepalaku. Aku menoleh ke sebelahku tapi tidak mendapati Nico yang tadi bersebelahan denganku. Keningku mengerut, "Nico sudah ada di dalam." Ucap Hazel seolah bisa membaca pikiranku saat aku, Thomas, dan Hans berdiri di hadapannya. Reyna buru-buru memakai toga hitam.

"Bagaimana dengan Diana dan Alex?"

"Sudah di dalam juga, bersama para senator." Jawab Frank.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Sedikit linglung, Nico pasti menggunakan perjalanan bayangan lagi. Aku jadi ingat apa yang dikatakan Reyna, perjalanan bayangan bisa membuat laki-laki itu terbuyarkan. Aku bergidik ngeri membayangkannya, dan memilih menyusul teman-temanku yang sudah memasuki gedung senat.

Interior gedung ini mirip dengan ruang kuliah, kurasa. Bangku bertingkat-tingkat yang membentuk setengah lingkaran menghadap panggung yang memuat mimbar dan dua kursi. Kursi tersebut kosong sebelum Reyna dan Frank mendudukinya. Aku, Diana, Thomas, dan Hans duduk di sisi kiri setengah lingkaran tersebut, kemudian Hazel dan Dakota di depanku. Kesepuluh senator dan Nico menempati baris depan, _mungkin karena dia Duta Pluto, dia ikut rapat senat_ , pikirku. Deret-deret atas diisi beberapa lusin hantu dan segelintir veteran dari kota, semuanya mengenakan toga resmi.

Reyna bangkit dari duduk dan mengangkat tangan untuk minta perhatian. "Ini rapat darurat," katanya, "Tidak perlu bersikap formal."

"Formalitas itu baik!" Ucap seorang hantu.

"Dan sopan!" Ucap yang lain. Reyna melemparkan ekspresi galak pada mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin mengumumkan bahwa Liz Carter mendapatkan misi." Bisik-bisik terdengar dari orang-orang di dalam gedung ini. Hantu-hantu lebih tepatnya. Berpuluh-puluh pasang mata menatap ke arahku. Aku mengusap tengkukku yang merinding, sejak dulu aku tidak suka dengan hantu, lebih parahnya aku selalu berteriak jika berpapasan dengan hantu. Namun, setelah aku datang ke Perkemahan Jupiter lima tahun yang lalu, aku berusaha untuk tidak takut pada mereka. Aku terkesiap.

 _Bagaimana bisa aku tahu kejadian lima tahun lalu?_ Aku pun menyadari bahwa ingatanku perlahan-lahan pulih kembali. Aku menghembuskan napas lega. "Misi ini bukan karena tenggara, ataupun ucapan dari Ella Si _Harpy_ , tapi misi ini diberikan langsung oleh Dewi Venus." Reyna melanjutkan.

"Aku yang mendengarnya sendiri, bahwa lima orang blasteran ini dititahkan untuk pergi ke New York, bertemu dengan lima blasteran lainnya, kemudian mereka bersepuluh pergi ke Perkemahan Blasteran."

Para hantu memperhatikan setiap kata yang Reyna ucapkan dengan baik, lalu Frank bangkit dari duduknya. "Seperti yang kalian ketahui, Liz baru saja kembali ke sini. Memang cukup berat untuk melepaskannya lagi, tetapi kita harus. Aku yakin misi tersebut penting."

Salah satu hantu berkata, "Apakah tidak ada pemungutan suara mengenai misi itu sendiri?"

"Tidak ada, karena siapa yang akan pergi sudah ditetapkan langsung oleh Sang Dewi." Ucap Reyna.

"Bagaimana kami bisa percaya?"

Aku pun bangkit dari duduk, "Bukan maksudku untuk membuat kalian khawatir," aku berdehem pelan, "Tetapi, karena aku sendirilah yang diberi misi, dan aku mendengarnya dengan sangat baik meski aku membenci Dewi Venus—atau Aphrodite, terserahlah—yang jelas, aku dan teman-temanku akan pergi."

"Dan… Oh! Pemberian hadiah untuk pemenang simulasi perang semalam." Reyna berhasil mengalihkan topik, kurasa dia tahu bahwa pembicaraan misi ini sudah selesai, dia tidak ingin berbagai pendapat muncul untuk merusak keyakinannya. Reyna memang tipe wanita yang sulit dibaca ekspresinya, tapi aku tahu. _Karena aku mengenalnya_ , benakku berbicara.

"Liz Carter, majulah." Ucap Frank. Dia mengambil kotak beludru, aku pun menurutinya dan menaiki panggung. Aku bisa melihat Hazel tersenyum senang padaku, dia berkali-kali mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Mau tidak mau, aku juga ikut tersenyum.

"Dengan senang hati," Frank menahan senyumnya, dia mungkin terlalu senang atas kembalinya aku, atau karena aku memilih kohort V, atau karena menang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu peduli. "Kuanugerahi kau Mahkota Mural sebagai orang pertama yang menyeberangi tembok dalam aksi pengepungan." Dia menyerahkan pin perunggu berbentuk mirip mahkota daun dafnah.

"Selain itu, berdasarkan perintah Praetor Reyna, kunaikkan pangkatmu menjadi _Centurion_." Mataku membelalak mendengarnya. Aku menatap Frank ragu-ragu, bertanya-tanya apakah dia salah bicara atau tidak. Kemudian aku tersadar saat dia memberiku sebuah pin lagi. Pin bulan sabit perunggu, dan seisi senat kontan meledak karena protes.

"Dia baru saja kembali!" Teriak seseorang.

"Itu mustahil! Dia harus melewati masa pengabdian setahun dulu!" Teriak orang kedua.

"Dia baru sehari di sini!" Teriak yang ketiga.

"DIAM!" Seruan Frank terdengar sangat tegas. Aku merasakan sarat kepemimpinan dari suaranya.

"Dakota telah memutuskan untuk undur diri menjadi _Centurion_ karena sadar oleh kepentingan misi yang akan dijalani oleh Liz Carter." Jelas Frank. Sontak aku langsung menatap Dakota yang terlihat santai-santai saja sambil meminum Kool-Aid.

"Praetor kita, Reyna, juga menyadari bahwa tidak ada seorang pun berpangkat di bawah _Centurion_ —sekalipun dia mantan Praetor—yang boleh memimpin sebuah misi. Entah itu baik atau buruk, tetapi Liz harus memimpin misi ini karena Sang Dewi sendiri yang langsung memberikannya. Oleh sebab itu, Praetor telah menitahkan bahwa Liz Carter harus dijadikan _Centurion_."

Aku menatapnya, "Tapi… Frank, bagaimana kalau aku tidak kembali lagi?"

Aku melihat Frank tersenyum mendengarnya, berbeda dengan ekspresi para hadirin yang menyaksikan. Aku tahu bahwa mereka sebagian berpikiran sama. "Mungkin Dakota akan menyandangnya lagi."

"Lagipula, Liz. Aku tahu kau akan berhasil." Kata Frank menyemangati.

"Reyna, kau yakin?" aku menatap ragu-ragu.

Reyna mengangguk, "Perjalanannya mungkin akan sangat sulit. Jangan berpikiran mudah sekali pergi ke Perkemahan Blasteran. Pikirkan rintangan, halangan, dan tentunya… Kau harus menemukan lima blasteran yang lain, yang sama kuatnya denganmu."

Setelah meyakinkanku, Reyna kembali menatap hadirin. "Nah, keputusan sudah diambil. Liz Carter yang akan memimpin misi. Diana Hill, Alexander Hill, Thomas Wood, dan Hans Giordano akan mendampinginya. Kita harus berharap bahwa mereka akan kembali dan sampai dengan selamat."

Aku yakin jika Reyna mempunyai palu dia akan menggunakannya untuk menuntaskan rapat. "Misi disahkan," dia menoleh padaku, " _Centurion_ Liz Carter, kau dan rombonganmu dipersilakan pergi. Rapat ditutup." Untuk kali pertama, aku lega bisa keluar dari rapat yang menegangkan ini.

Di depan gedung, aku menatap sinar matahari yang menjunjung tinggi. Biasanya aku tidak menyukai sinar matahari yang terang, aku lebih memilih cuaca mendung setiap hari. Tetapi untuk saat ini, sinar itu bagus dan menyegarkan. Aku mengisi paru-paruku dengan udara segar, lalu menduduki bebatuan di pinggir gedung. Menunggu Frank dan Reyna yang sedang mengobrol dengan keempat temanku. Mungkin sedang membicarakan bagaimana gambaran perjalanan yang akan kami tempuh.

Aku menunduk menatap kedua tanganku yang memegang dua pin, lalu menghela napas, merasa beban di pundakku kian bertambah berat. Semuanya sulit dipercaya, aku masih memikirkan perkataan dari keluargaku di Roma Baru. Aku memikirkan ucapan dari Dewi Venus—atau Aphrodite, terserahlah—dan tentu saja, ucapan Ella Si _Harpy_ itulah yang selalu terngiang-ngiang di pikiranku.

"Hei," seseorang penepuk bahuku, aku segera menoleh. Mendapati Nico di Angelo tersenyum samar. Rambut hitamnya acak-acakan, berpindah arah menyesuaikan angin yang bertiup. Toga hitam besarnya membuat tubuh kurus Nico seperti tenggelam, aku menahan senyumku.

"Kau formal sekali." Ucapku.

"Yah… Rapat senat memang harus seperti itu." Balasnya, dia duduk di sebelahku.

"Belum memakainya?" Nico melirik kedua pin di tanganku.

"Ya… Aku masih bingung, dan ragu." Aku menghela napas sekilas, "Kenapa para Praetor dengan mudahnya menetapkanku sebagai Centurion?"

"Liz," panggil Nico. "Kau berhak atas jabatan itu. Kau memenangkan simulasi perang semalam, dan juga kau yang menangani burung-burung pemakan daging manusia itu. Lagipula, ucapan Reyna dan Frank ada benarnya. Tahun lalu, Frank malah dinaikkan jabatannya dari masa _Probatio_ ke _Centurion_."

"Aku tidak bisa memimpin, Nico. Aku lemah, kau tahu itu." Aku menundukkan kepala.

Nico mengambil kedua pin dari tanganku, "Aku pernah berpikiran seperti itu."

Dia menatapku, "Tetapi, aku menyingkirkan segala pikiran negatif. Aku bahkan…" sesaat, ada keraguan di sorot matanya, seakan dia akan menceritakan segala rahasianya padaku.

"Ceritakanlah kalau kau ingin menceritakannya." Ucapku akhirnya.

Dia memasangkan pin itu satu per satu di jaketku sambil berkata, "Aku dulu membenci Ayahku karena merasa tidak dipedulikan. Karena menyebabkan Ibuku meninggal, dulu aku berpikir seperti itu. Kakak kandungku juga meninggal saat menjalani misi beberapa tahun lalu. Tapi itu sudah bukan masalahku, aku berusaha menerimanya, dan membalas mereka dengan perbuatan baik."

"Kau tahu, Liz? Seseorang pernah berkata padaku bahwa menyimpan dendam adalah kesalahan fatal untuk anak-anak Hades. Dulu, aku memang dendam pada Percy, menyalahkannya atas kematian kakakku, tetapi aku tersadar dan aku yang sekarang, berbeda dengan yang dulu." Aku membalas tatapannya. Sorot matanya berubah, aku melihat ada suatu keyakinan di sana. Atau mungkin, hanya perasaanku saja?

"Seseorang?" tanyaku.

Untuk sesaat, dia membuka mulut, hendak berbicara, tapi kurasa lidahnya kelu. Seolah akan membagi rahasia terbesar dalam hidupnya. Dia berdehem menyadari aku menatapnya, menunggunya untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. "Kakakku lebih tepatnya."

"Kakakmu?" dia menggeram kecil. Dan aku akui, aku sudah terlalu memaksanya. Aku tidak boleh seperti itu, Nico masih menganggapku sebagai orang asing yang tentu saja sangat wajar karena kami baru kenal beberapa hari.

"Kalau tidak mau, jangan diceritakan." Aku berusaha menampilkan senyuman.

"Maaf," dia menunduk, "Yah… Kurasa mengetahui hal yang lebih banyak lagi akan membuatmu sulit."

Aku hanya mengangguk, mau bagaimanapun juga, aku memakluminya. Aku mengganti topik dengan berkata, "Kau lahir tahun berapa?"

Dia mengalihkan pandangan, beberapa saat dia menatap langit dengan diam. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya, Nico sulit ditebak. Namun, kurasa pertanyaanku lebih baik. Setidaknya, tidak mengungkit-ngungkit suatu hal yang terlalu sensitif untuknya. "Tahun 30-an, kurasa."

"Jadi kita sama." Simpulku. "Nico," begitu aku teringat dengan ingatanku yang pulih.

"Aku sudah mengingat semuanya."

.

.

.

.

.

Makan siang tidak begitu buruk, setidaknya bagiku. Aku tetap mengobrol dengan nyaman bersama Hazel, Dakota, dan teman-temanku yang lain. Bahkan Reyna dan Frank pun ikut bergabung dengan kami.

"Aku memergoki Nico tertawa bersama Liz!" Ucap Alexander.

"Biasanya Nico tidak seakrab itu dengan orang yang baru dia kenal." Kata Hazel.

"Serius! Aku juga melihat mereka bertatap-tatapan." Tambah Diana sambil menunjuk-nunjuk diriku dan Nico yang sialnya duduk bersebelahan. Aku tidak bisa menghindari pipiku yang merona merah.

"Kau ini apaan sih!" Omelku, "Namanya juga manusia, pastilah menatap, apa gunanya mata kalau tidak untuk menatap?" Dan seketika tawa menggema di meja kohort V. Membuat kesal saja, aku mengunyah makananku dengan cepat.

"Benar yang dikatakan oleh Liz." Kata Nico, dia terlihat tidak ambil pusing.

"Wow, wow, wow, Nico menyetujuinya, itu seperti bukan gayamu!" Kata Frank, tertawa bersama Hazel.

"Nico menjadi lebih manusiawi sekarang." Ucap Reyna, dia menatap Nico dengan iseng.

"Karena Will, mungkin." Ucapanku membuat semua orang di meja kohort V menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatapku. Aku balas menatap mereka, "Kenapa? Kalian tidak kenal Will Solace?"

Aku berdehem, " _Well_ , dia mungkin kekasihnya Nico."

Aku berusaha tidak menampilkan tatapan sakit hati saat Nico menatap bersalah padaku. Kenapa dia harus merasa bersalah? Karena membuat perasaanku memburuk semalam? Bukankah dia tidak peduli?

Hazel mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, sepertinya iya. Will anak dari Apollo. Dia ceria, dan keceriaannya mungkin menular pada Nico." Dia menyenggol adik tirinya. Sedangkan yang disenggol hanya terdiam, menatap ke arah lain. Menghindari kontak mata denganku.

"Jadi, kalian akan berangkat sehabis makan siang?" untungnya Reyna mengalihkan topik.

Aku mengangguk, "Aku sudah selesai makan, kalian selesaikanlah makan siangnya, aku akan bersiap-siap." Ucapku sambil bangkit dari duduk. Kemudian, aku melangkah keluar dan berjalan ke barak. Berusaha tidak mempedulikan tatapan teman-temanku, dan juga Nico.

Aku memasuki barak kohort V dengan gontai, berjalan ke kasur lipatku, mengambil tas ranselku dan bersiap-siap. Memasukan hal-hal yang pasti akan kuperlukan. Setelah keluar dari Roma Baru dan batas Pomerian, secara otomatis liontinku sudah kembali, dan bungkus permen karet rasa _mint_ sudah ada di sakuku.

Belakangan aku tahu, bahwa kedua benda itu akan kembali seperti semula secara magis. Aku memasukkan kotak bekal berisi ambrosia, Diana memberitahuku itu makanan yang penting untuk blasteran. Mengisi penuh botol minumku dengan nektar, dan tentunya memasukkan satu kantong uang fana— _dollar_ —yang diberikan oleh Pamanku.

Aku menunduk saat menyadari tali sepatuku terlepas, tanganku berhenti bergerak melihat sepasang sepatu hitam bertali di ambang pintu. Celana jins hitam dan kaos hitam dengan gambar tengkorak besar di tengahnya, serta jaket penerbang berwarna gelap yang ia pakai. Pandanganku terus ke atas sampai aku mendapati Nico di Angelo berdiri di sana. Napasku terasa berhenti. Bukan karena aura kematian dan kegelapan yang menguar dari dirinya, tetapi karena keberadaannyalah yang membuatku sesak.

Aku tidak bisa tidak merasa bersalah akan di ruang makan saat makan siang tadi. Di satu sisi aku berpikir, toh, itu hanya hal sepele, meski wajahku sudah semerah kepiting rebus ketika teman-temanku meledeki. Di sisi lain, aku sadar Nico bukannya tidak mempedulikanku.

Dia sudah bersikap baik padaku sampai memberitahukan ucapan tentang kesalahan fatalnya. Bukankah itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya menjadi teman untukku? Kemudian, aku juga sadar, bahwa Nico tidak suka aku meledekinya dengan menyangkutkan nama Will Solace. Entah kenapa, tetapi memikirkan nama tersebut membuatku semakin bersalah.

"Bukannya Reyna sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak menggunakan perjalanan bayangan? Kalau dirimu terbuyarkan lagi, bagaimana dengan—" ucapanku terpotong saat Nico sudah berjongkok di hadapanku. Dia menyimpulkan tali sepatuku, lalu mengikatnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya.

"Huh?" aku merasa napasku tersangkut di tenggorokan.

"Bagaimana denganmu jika aku terbuyarkan lagi?" dia menatapku, tepat pada mataku.

"Terbuyarkan dalam artian?" keningku mengerut, pertanyaanku ini bisa dipastikan membuatnya kesal.

Dia menghembuskan napas, "Menghilang. Melebur ke dalam bayang-bayang, menjadi hantu." Dia mengangkat bahu, "Pokoknya tidak akan kembali lagi, kau tidak bisa melihatku lagi kecuali di Dunia Bawah."

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu padaku?" aku balas menatapnya.

"Karena aku ingin." Jawaban itu membuat lidahku kelu. Sikap GPPH-ku seolah sudah tidak tertarik untuk bertanya lebih lanjut lagi. Dan pikiranku menjadi kusut, aku tahu satu hal yang bisa kupikirkan hanyalah keingintahuan hubungan laki-laki di depanku ini dengan seseorang bernama Will Solace. Menyadari tatapan Nico yang seakan berkata _jangan bertanya macam-macam_ , aku refleks menelan ludahku dengan susah payah.

"Aku… Aku tidak mau bergantung padamu." Ucapku ragu-ragu.

Nico terdiam, seolah menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapanku.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku, lalu menyampirkan tas ranselku. Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam sebelum berkata, "Aku berharap kau mendapat Elysium jika kau terbuyarkan lagi." _Dan aku berharap kenyataan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi_ , ucapku dalam hati. Beberapa saat, aku menatapnya, memperhatikan wajahnya dengan ekspresi tidak bisa dibaca. Lalu, aku mengangguk pelan. Mungkin, ada baiknya aku berkata seperti itu.

"Sampai jumpa." Pamitku, aku pun keluar dari barak. Menghampiri teman-temanku yang sudah menunggu. Meninggalkan Nico yang terdiam, terpaku di dalam barak.

Reyna mengatakan tidak akan mengantarku dari gerbang, jadi setelah melepaskan pelukan perpisahan, dia langsung pergi. Berbeda dengan Hazel dan Frank yang dengan senang hati mengantarku. Aku memperhatikan pemandangan yang tidak bisa kunikmati saat baru sampai sini karena waktu itu aku sempat pingsan. Setelah mengarungi sungai Tiberis yang untungnya tidak dalam. Kami semua masuk ke dalam terowongan, membelakangi cahaya matahari yang bersinar terang.

Aku memperhatikan bebatuan mozaik hitam di sisi kiri-kanan terowongan, pemandangan itu diusik oleh kekehan Hazel dan Diana yang sedang mengobrol sesekali. Frank terlihat nyaman membicarakan beberapa strategi perang bersama Alexander, mereka sama-sama anak dari Ares, Dewa Perang. Kemudian, di belakang mereka, tepat di depanku, Thomas dan Hans juga berceloteh ria. Aku menundukkan kepalaku karena tidak ada satu pun yang menemaniku berbicara. _Andai ada Nico_ , benakku berkata. Aku tertegun. _Kenapa harus Nico? Kalaupun ada teman bicara yang aku inginkan, harusnya Reyna, bukan Si Raja Hantu itu_. Gerutuku.

Beberapa menit berlalu, kami sudah sampai di pintu logam. Aku mendapati ada dua penjaga di sana. "Kalian, berhati-hatilah." Hazel memperingatkan.

"Tenang saja, kami punya dua anak Ares di sini." Kata Hans.

"Mereka pasti bisa menghabisi monster." Tambah Thomas.

"Ya, itu pun kalau Liz tidak menghabisinya lebih dulu. Kalian tahu 'kan? Dia secepat angin." Ucap Alexander. Aku hanya terdiam.

"Nico akan baik-baik saja." Ledek Diana, aku pun melemparkan ekspresi galak.

"Aku tidak peduli." Balasku setengah hati.

"Kau peduli." Ucap Frank, dia menoleh pada Alex, tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam dariku, "Nah, Alex. Sesampainya kau di luar, ada mobil SUV berwarna hitam metalik. Kau akan menggunakannya sampai ke bandara Los Angeles, dan Paman Liz—oke Liz jangan menatapku seperti itu."

Aku mendengus, Frank melanjutkan, "Dia sudah menyewakan helikopter untuk kalian."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" gerutuku.

"Dia menemuiku." Aku menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Apa?" sahutku berlebihan.

Aku tahu ini aneh, tetapi, masa iya Pamanku tidak ingin bertemu denganku? Tidak ingin menanyai kabarku? Tidak ingin tahu apakah aku masih hidup atau tidak? Oke itu berlebihan. Tetapi, serius! Apa dia tidak mempunyai sikap peduli sedikitpun terhadapku?

 _Aku mempedulikanmu, Liz_. Aku bergidik saat mendengar suara Pamanku menggema di pikiranku. Jika kami berdua memiliki sambungan empati, mungkin memang benar dia bisa tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan.

"Baiklah, Alex, ini kuncinya." Frank menyerahkan kunci mobil, "Usahakan kalian semua selamat dari monster, tidak usah menjaga agar mobilnya tidak rusak. Aku sudah berpengalaman." Menurutku itu tidak lucu, tapi Hazel menahan tawanya.

"Kalian akan kembali lagi, aku yakin itu." Kata Hazel.

Aku pun memeluknya, bergantian dengan Diana. Aku menjabat tangan Frank, lalu disusul Thomas, Diana, dan terakhir Hans. Alex memberinya pelukan beruang perpisahan. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini perpisahan atau bukan, tapi aku merasa aku akan kembali ke sini dalam waktu yang lama.

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa, kirimkan aku pesan Iris." Hazel mengingatkan.

"Ya, karena ponsel sangat berbahaya untuk blasteran." Ucap Hans.

"Kecuali kau ingin diburu monster dan mati lebih cepat." Tambahku.

Hazel mengangguk, dan aku serta teman-temanku pun keluar dari gerbang. Benar saja, aku mendapati mobil SUV yang terparkir di pinggir jalan tol. Kami menyeberangi jalan yang lumayan ramai tersebut, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil. Posisi duduknya sama seperti saat kami berangkat. Aku duduk di antara Thomas dan Diana. Dan mobil pun langsung berjalan menyusuri jalan tol menuju San Fransisco, kami sampai bandara Los Angeles paling tidak dua jam lagi. Itu pun kalau tidak terhambat oleh monster.

.

.

.

.

.

Terpujilah wahai dewa-dewi, selama perjalanan dua jam dari San Fransisco menuju bandara Los Angeles, kami tidak menemukan satu monster pun. Entah karena ada kabut magis yang menutupi keberadaan kami di dalam mobil ini, atau mungkin karena kami sedang beruntung.

Helikopter yang disewa oleh Pamanku ternyata tidak seperti perkiraanku. Saat aku keluar dari mobil SUV bersama keempat temanku, kendaraan berbaling-baling besar itu berukuran lebih besar dari helikopter umum pada biasanya. Bahkan mampu memuat mobil berwarna hitam metalik yang tadi dikendarai oleh Alexander. Mau tidak mau, aku mengucapkan terimakasih di dalam hati pada Pamanku. Matahari sudah mulai turun saat jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Kami pun masuk ke dalam helikopter.

Interiornya terlihat mewah walaupun masih biasa seperti helikopter kebanyakan. Aku tidak ingat apakah kami juga menggunakannya saat berangkat beberapa hari lalu karena aku tertidur sangat lama. Tapi, aku teringat ucapan Diana, bahwa kami menggunakan pesawat, bukan helikopter.

Aku menduduki bangku berwarna krem pucat yang bersebelahan dengan jendela. Menatap langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga keemasan. "Selamat datang, perhentian selanjutnya : Manhattan, New York City." Sang pilot berkata. Aku menyamankan dudukku.

Aku melirik teman-temanku yang sudah duduk nyaman, Thomas membaca majalah, Diana bersiap untuk tidur, Alex memperhatikan langit, dan Hans, dia memang tidak bisa diam sekali saja. Dia terlihat membuat benda semacam baling-baling? Atau kincir angin? Dan mengeluarkan beberapa benda lain dari sabuk perkakasnya.

Perjalanan akan memakan waktu enam sampai tujuh jam. Aku memperkirakan kami akan tiba tepat tengah malam atau jam satu pagi. Entah di mana helikopter ini akan mendarat di Manhattan, aku hanya bisa berharap kami semua selamat. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, mataku memejam, kantuk menyerangku, termasuk mimpi burukku.

Aku sedang bersembunyi di salah satu pilar berwarna gelap di ruangan besar. Aku tidak tahu ruangan tersebut seperti apa, yang jelas ini terlihat asing untukku. Suara derap sepatu terdengar membuatku harus melangkah ke samping pelan-pelan, berjalan ke arah yang lebih gelap agar tidak terlihat. Untuk sekian menit, aku melihat sosok itu dari belakang. Manusia, tentu saja, tapi kesannya beda. Ada aura gelap dan jahat yang mengelilingi tubuh orang itu. Dari potongan rambutnya aku merasa mengenalnya, tetapi aku tidak ingat. Dia berdiri di hadapan seorang anak laki-laki yang kukenal dengan nama Rico Wright.

Semula, aku mengira iris mata Rico memang berwarna hijau jernih, tetapi setelah orang itu mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak terdengar jelas olehku, mata tersebut berubah menjadi keemasan. Dan suaranya, benar-benar menyeramkan. Bulu kudukku langsung berdiri mendengarnya, suara yang terdengar sangat gelap dan tua, tapi juga berkuasa dan perkasa.

"Aku akan menghancurkan Perkemahan tersebut."

Suara itu menggelegar memenuhi ruangan besar ini. Sedetik kemudian, Rico kembali seperti seorang laki-laki yang kukenal. Matanya kembali berwarna hijau jernih sebelum menutup dan tubuhnya melemas jatuh ke lantai dengan tidak bertenaga. Aku menyadari sebuah peti berukuran besar yang ada di sebelahnya.

Aku baru akan menghampiri Rico yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri, tetapi ruangan besar tersebut bergemuruh, atap mulai retak-retak dan berguncang. Kemudian pandanganku kabur dan aku terbangun. Aku mendapati Diana mengguncang tubuhku dan kepalaku terasa amat pusing saat tahu helikopter tengah terbang tidak stabil.

"Demi dewa-dewi, Liz! Bangun!" Teriak Diana sambil mengguncangkan tubuhku.

Aku membuka mata, "Kenapa? Ada gempa bumi ya?"

" _Gryphon_!" Serunya, aku mengerutkan kening, "Kita diserang _Gryphon_!"

Seketika semua nyawaku terkumpul. "Kita ada di mana?"

"Baru akan mendarat di Manhattan!" Seru Alex melebihi suara mesin yang menggema, dia memanah melewati jendela yang sudah pecah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kejadiannya hingga jendela-jendela sudah pecah.

"Ada apa—Bagaimana bisa?"

" _Gryphon_ itu mencakar pilot. Sehingga helikopternya oleng." Jelas Thomas. Dia berusaha menusuk-nusuk cakar monster yang mencengkeram helikopter dengan erat.

"Hans, di mana dia?" tanyaku panik.

"Di ruang kemudi. Liz, kau bisa mengendarai angin 'kan? Bisa menyerang monster ini?" Aku menatap Alex, kemudian merasa kekuatan kembali menjalari tubuhku. Aku mengangguk mantap. Aku meminta teman-temanku menjauhi pintu darurat.

"Hans!" Teriakku, berharap agar terdengar sampai ruang kemudi.

"Usahakan helikopter tetap seimbang." Aku mengitari pandanganku pada keadaan Manhattan yang berkerlap-kerlip oleh lampu jalanan. Kemudian aku menemukan sebuah gedung tinggi. "Arahkan ke gedung Empire State Building!"

"Diana, kau dan Alex tetap memanah monster ini." Diana menyanggupi dengan mengangguk.

"Thomas! Teruslah berusaha melepaskan cakarnya dengan pedang." Dia mengacungkan jempol.

"Oke, mari kita membunuh monster ini." Aku pun menarik liontinku yang kemudian berubah menjadi rapier, lalu membuka pintu darurat, memanggil angin, dan terbang ke atas, mendekati badan monster.

Mahluk tersebut seukuran anjing _Labrador_. Tubuhnya hitam mulus, rentang sayapnya yang dibentangkan paling tidak sepanjang tiga meter. Mata merahnya menyala-nyala saat aku mencoba menusuk rapier-ku ke salah satu matanya. Paruhnya tajam dan cekernya menyeramkan. Dia jelas-jelas bukan elang kesukaanku.

"Haruskah aku memutus sayapnya?" gumamku. Aku terbang menggunakan angin menjauh beberapa senti. Tanpa harus berpikir lagi, aku menyabet sepasang sayap hitam monster itu, menusuk-nusuk matanya meski paruhnya yang tajam hampir mengenaiku. Setelah aku mendapat perhatiannya, dia melepaskan helikopter dari cengkeraman dan beralih padaku.

Aku mendengar Diana berteriak memanggil namaku.

"Arahkan saja ke gedung!" Balasku.

 _Nah, sekarang, pikirkan bagaimana mahluk ini bisa terbuyarkan_. Benakku berkata. Aku menghunus rapier ke arahnya, kembali menyabet tubuhnya dan sialnya salah satu cekernya yang mengerikan sekaligus tajam mencengkeram bahuku. Aku menjerit kesakitan, lalu dengan murka aku pun menebas ceker itu. _Gryphon_ melolong kesakitan. Dalam keadaannya yang lemah seperti itu, aku melupakan rasa nyeri yang menghujam bahuku kemudian mempercepat terbangku, lalu memenggal kepala monster itu.

Aku menghela napas saat mahluk itu terbuyarkan menjadi debu dan tertiup angin. Aku pun terbang menurun ke gedung Empire State Building, mendapati helikopter yang rusak parah di landasan helikopter yang tidak terparkir rapi. Setelah aku mendarat, tubuhku langsung melemas dan jatuh begitu saja. Diana langsung memegangi bahuku. Aku refleks menjerit kesakitan.

"Ya ampun, Liz! Kau terluka!" Jerit Diana panik.

Hans membuka pintu ruang kendali helikopter dengan kasar dan langsung menghampiriku. "Liz." Panggilnya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau bisa mengemudikan helikopter," kataku pelan, "Usahamu bagus."

Thomas langsung menyodorkan sepotong ambrosia, aku memakannya, rasanya seperti _brownies_ cokelat buatan Rose, ibu tiriku. Kemudian aku meminum seteguk nektar. Aku memejamkan mata, rasa nyeri dan ngilu pada bahuku mulai menghilang.

"Itu namanya heroik." Kata Alex, dia sudah duduk dengan kaki diluruskan.

"Apa?" sahutku pelan.

"Melawan _Gryphon_ seorang diri. Kau ini…" tidak ada amarah dalam ucapannya, malahan aku bisa mendapat kesan terkagum-kagum dari kembaran Diana itu.

Aku menoleh pada Diana, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku melihat matanya berkaca-kaca, "Kau…" suaranya tersendat.

"Jangan melakukan aksi heroik seperti itu lagi!"

Hans mengiyakan, "Setidaknya sisakan untuk kami."

Aku merebahkan diri. Tubuhku terasa remuk, lelah sekali. Bahkan mimpi burukku pun hampir terlupakan, gara-gara kemunculan _Gryphon_ tadi. "Kita harus ke mana sekarang?"

"Perkemahan Blasteran, tentu saja." Ucap Alex.

"Lebih baik ke Olympus." Thomas memandangi ke dalam gedung. Kami berada berpuluh-puluh kaki dari bawah. Dan gedung ini merupakan pintu masuk ke gunung Olympus.

"Lalu apa? Meminta ibumu membatalkan misi? Itu tidak mungkin!" Kesal Diana.

"Yang jelas kita harus menemukan tempat menginap dulu, aku sangat lelah." Ucapku.

"Tentu saja!" Keempat temanku memandangku kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

Untung saja ada kabut yang mengelabui manusia. Kalau tidak, kejadian semalam pasti sudah menjadi _trending topic_ di seluruh dunia. Aku terbangun saat Hans menyalakan TV yang menampilkan berita helikopter mendarat secara misterius di gedung Empire State Building. Dan ajaibnya, Carl Carter ada di sana tengah menjelaskan kejadian itu secara terperinci namun bisa ditangkap oleh nalar manusia fana.

"Setidaknya masalah sepele selesai." Kata Alex yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Pakai bajumu!" Seru Diana sambil melempar kaos berwarna ungu Perkemahan Jupiter pada Alex. Aku jadi memikirkan Reyna dan teman-temanku yang ada di sana. Mereka tidak diserang monster lagi 'kan? Apa yang terjadi pada Nico?

"Mereka pasti baik-baik saja." Ucap Thomas, dia duduk di sofa di sebelah kasurku. Aku menoleh, dia selalu saja seakan bisa membaca pikiranku. Membuat kesal, aku pun mendengus.

"Central Park tidak jauh dari sini." Kata Hans yang sedang memandang keluar jendela.

"Sarapan di sana ada baiknya juga." Diana menyetujui.

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Aku setuju-setuju saja, lagipula, tidak ada yang tahu kita mungkin akan bertemu dengan lima blasteran lainnya 'kan?" mereka mengangguk.

Kemudian, Diana mandi lebih dulu. Satu hal yang membuatku aneh, _demigod_ laki-laki kenapa lebih sigap daripada wanita? Hans, Alex, dan Thomas terlihat sudah rapi. Thomas tentunya tidak lagi memakai tuxedo saat dia diklaim oleh Aphrodite. Hans sudah mengganti kaos putihnya yang terkena oli, dan Alex memakai jaket penerbangnya yang berwarna cokelat tua.

"Bagaimana dengan bahumu?" Hans duduk di sebelah sofa yang diduduki Thomas, menatapku.

Aku menggerakkannya pelan, lalu meringis. "Masih sedikit sakit."

"Nanti juga sembuh." Kata Alex menenangkan.

"Kita tidak boleh memberinya ambrosia lagi ya?" tanya Thomas.

"Ya, karena dia akan terbakar." Suara Diana bergabung, dia sudah memakai kaos perkemahan Jupiter, celana jins ketat berwarna gelap, dan sepatu tali berwarna krem. Rambutnya yang basah digulung oleh handuk.

"Aku tahu." Ucapku, mengambil pakaianku dan handuk bersih. Lalu, menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Sepuluh menit kemudian, aku sudah memakai _dress_ ungu pucat dan jaket berwarna krem tua, saat aku menatap kedua pin yang menempel di sana, aku teringat Nico lagi. Dia yang memasangkannya. Aku menghela napas, lalu mengeringkan rambutku.

Aku melihat teman-temanku masih menatap TV, sekarang berita menampilkan tentang naik-turunnya saham. Aku tidak terlalu tertarik pada bisnis, tapi mungkin tidak untuk Alex. Tapi tunggu…

Aku mendekati TV sampai Diana bilang, "Liz, kau menghalangi!"

Aku tidak peduli. Aku memperhatikan wajah manusia yang sedang diwawancarai, meski samar tapi aku merasa ingat wajah itu. Terutama potongan rambutnya, dan pakaiannya. Aku berpegangan pada gantungan jas di sana, kepalaku pusing. Hans menghampiri, "Liz, ada apa?"

"Aku… Aku seperti mengenal orang itu."

Diana mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin, Ayahmu pengusaha besar."

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, Diana. Ini lain… Rasanya… Dia orang yang ada di dalam mimpiku."

Seketika mereka semua mendadak bisu, menatapku terperangah, kemudian bergantian menatap TV yang sudah berganti acara. Aku menghela napas dan duduk di sofa. Menceritakan semua mimpi yang kualami sebelum diserang monster bernama _Gryphon_.

"Dia sekutunya Rico." Simpul Hans.

"Mungkin… Dia yang membangkitkan sesuatu itu?" ucap Alex.

"Tapi, Liz. Kaubilang, mata Rico berubah warna?" aku mengangguk.

"Kau tahu, mata keemasan hanya dimiliki oleh Titan dan mahluk yang lebih tua." Kata Alex lagi.

"Aku tidak mau menyimpulkan, tapi Alex ada benarnya." Thomas menimpali.

"Tidak mungkin." Aku mengelak kenyataan yang mereka simpulkan. Semuanya sama, bertujuan pada satu arah dan aku tidak mau mengakuinya. Itu terlalu gelap, menyeramkan, mengerikan, dan entahlah. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Kronos bangkit lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Central Park terlihat ramai pada hari minggu. Tentu saja. Meski pagi baru menjelang beberapa jam lalu, matahari sudah menampilkan sinarnya yang cerah. Yang tidak kusukai.

Terlihat beberapa anak kecil mengayuh sepeda-sepeda mini yang lucu dan berwarna cerah. Ada juga yang sedang memainkan gelembung sabun, atau memainkan mobil-mobilan. Taman luas ini seketika dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang menikmati hari libur.

Banyak anak remaja yang duduk-duduk di bawah pohon. Manusia fana yang sudah lanjut usia duduk-duduk di kursi panjang di pinggir taman. Ada air mancur yang menyegarkan, aku menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Merasakan wangi kopi, kue-kue hangat untuk sarapan yang sangat cocok untuk suasana taman ini.

"Ayo kita sarapan di sana." Alex menunjuk ke salah satu toko kopi berjarak tiga meter dariku. Rupanya, dia juga menunjuk seorang laki-laki yang melambaikan tangannya.

"Itu Rico Wright." Napasku seketika tercekat. Otak dan pikiranku bekerjasama menyatukan _puzzle_ dari mimpi-mimpiku.

"Jangan berharap untuk bertanya macam-macam padanya." Diana memperingatkan.

"Siapa juga yang mau bertanya." Gerutuku.

"Ayo, pergi." Hans merangkul bahuku. Kami semua pun berjalan ke toko itu dan memasukinya.

Rico Wright memamerkan senyumannya yang secerah matahari. Kedua iris matanya berwarna hijau jernih yang menyejukkan. Rambut pirangnya terlihat berkilau diterpa mentari. Di mejanya, terdapat dua anak perempuan yang menyambut kami. Alex berinisiatif menggabungkan meja dan kursi-kursi, lalu kami duduk.

"Ellionest Ward." Seorang perempuan berwajah ceria dengan sepasang iris mata berwarna biru laut menyodorkan tangannya padaku. Rambut panjang cokelat mudanya dikepang satu, dia memakai kaos berwarna biru tua, jaket kulit cokelat, dan jins hitam. Aroma laut menguar dari dirinya, aku yakin dia anak dari Poseidon, wujud Romawi dari Neptunus. Aku menjabat tangannya.

"Liz Carter." Ucapku seraya menampilkan senyuman.

"Hanako Kei." Seorang perempuan yang satunya bahkan terlihat secerah matahari. Kulitnya putih bercahaya, wajahnya berparas orang Asia. Dari namanya, dia pasti orang Jepang. Rambutnya hitam segelap malam, begitu pula dengan matanya yang bulat besar. Aku seakan mengenali senyumannya.

"Dewa Matahari." Ucap Thomas seolah mengetahui pikiranku. "Eh, maksudku, dari Negeri Matahari Terbit." Dia berdehem pelan sambil memandang ke sekitar, tampaknya manusia fana yang ada di dalam toko tidak memperhatikannya.

Aku menjabat tangan gadis itu. Terasa hangat, tentu saja. Dewa Matahari adalah istilah yang tepat untuk Apollo, meski ada Dewa lain sebelum dirinya. "Aku juga, ehm, cucunya, mungkin?"

Semuanya tertawa mendengar ucapanku. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian lagi." Kata Rico.

"Jadi, kalian sudah tahu akan pergi ke Perkemahan?" tanyaku.

Kei mengangkat bahu, "Semua blasteran memang selalu ke sana 'kan?" dia pun mengunyah burger kejunya. Dua pelayan berkulit pucat menghampiri kami.

"Ada yang mau dipesan?" tanya seorang pelayan, _nametag_ di bajunya bernama Kelli, dia mempunyai rambut pirang dan matanya sebiru es.

"Menu baru kami enak loh! Bisa juga ditambahkan keju lumer!" Kata yang satunya, seorang gadis Afro-Amerika dengan rambut gelap keriting, menyerupai kepala _gorgon_ , _nametag_ di bajunya bernama Tammi. Aku bergidik saat teringat _gorgon_ yang hampir menyerang Hazel di Perkemahan Jupiter.

"Tidak terimakasih, nanti saja." Ucapku.

"Sekarang saja, kau tahu aku lapar." Kata Alex.

"Nanti." Paksaku.

Alex menatapku bingung, teman-temanku yang lain pun begitu, tetapi firasatku mengatakan ada hal yang tidak beres. Aku menghela napas, pelayan itu menyebarkan bau mawar dan bau binatang bersih. Aneh memang, tapi bisa membuat mabuk. Untungnya, aku tidak terpengaruh.

"Dia bukan manusia." Gumamku pelan setelah pelayan itu menjauhi kami.

"Apa? Apanya yang bukan manusia?" aku menatap galak pada Hans.

"Teriak lebih kencang, Mr. Giordano." Sungutku.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Memangnya dia apa?" kata Diana.

"Tunggu," ucap Kei. Dia menatap kedua pelayan yang sekarang sudah ada di konter kasur. Menatap lurus ke meja kami dengan tatapan menyeramkan. Wajah pucat, kulit pucat… Mereka _vampire_?

Aku mengikuti Kei memandangnya, lalu begitu merasakan hal aneh, aku berpaling. Rasanya sangat aneh, seperti pada saat aku mendengar dan menatap Thomas. Suaranya… _Charmspeak_ , aku tertegun.

"Dia bisa _charmspeak_." Gumamku.

Thomas melotot, "Mereka blasteran?"

Aku langsung menggeleng, "Tentu saja bukan! Kaki mereka sebelah terbuat dari perunggu sebelahnya lagi terbuat dari kaki keledai." Aku buru-buru menutup mulut merasa keceplosan.

"Jangan mengolok-olok kaki kami, sialan!" Geram Tammi.

Serta-merta, teman-temanku bangkit dari duduk. "Lari." Ucap Alex.

"Kita bisa menghadapinya bersama-sama." Elakku.

"Liz, jangan keras kepala!" Kata Hans, dia sudah mengeluarkan apinya, "Bahumu. Pikirkan."

Aku mendengus, tidak mempedulikannya dan malah melepas liontinku yang berubah menjadi rapier. "Bersama-sama." Aku menatap teman-temanku yang mengangguk.

Mahluk itu _vampire_. Tentu saja, ketika kami semua akan keluar dari toko. Mahluk yang bernama Kelli itu mencegah pintunya. "Kalian tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana, blasteran." Ucapnya mengerikan.

Manusia fana yang ada di toko ini sudah keluar semua, menyisakan aku dan teman-temanku. Mata kedua pelayan itu berubah menjadi merah dan taring-taringnya yang tajam. " _Vampire_!" Teriakku.

Tammi terkekeh, "Kami _Empousa_ , idiot!" Serunya.

"Menjauh dari Liz Carter!" Teriak Ellionest, dia menghunus pedangnya, menusuk lengan kanan Kelli. Langsung saja, monster itu melolong kesakitan.

"Menyakiti wanita cantik itu tidak baik, Putri Dewa Laut!" Raung Kelli. Dan sesaat, perhatian Kelli tertuju pada Ellionest, Kei, dan Rico. Tammi masih berurusan dengan Hans yang melemparkan bola-bola apinya, Thomas yang mengucapkan kalimat _charmspeak_ sepertinya lumayan berguna.

"Dengar, Tammi mengatakan kau itu jelek! Tunggu, dia akan menjambakmu!" Teriak Thomas dengan _charmspeak_ -nya.

Kelli terkekeh mengerikan, "Ucapanmu tidak mempan padaku!"

"Kau benar, tidak mempan." Aku terperangah pada ucapanku sendiri.

"Kami biasanya menyantap darah pria-pria muda," Tammi menatap Rico, Alex, Hans, dan Thomas dengan tatapan lapar. "Mana yang ingin lebih dulu?"

Rico, Alex, dan Hans pun melangkah maju mendekati Tammi yang menyeringai. Diana pun buru-buru menarik lengan ketiganya, lalu berteriak, "Tidak ada satu orang pun!" Dia mendorong sebuah meja pada Tammi, dan Kei menghunus pedangnya di kepala _Empousa_ itu. Seketika, meledaklah dia menjadi abu.

"Rico! Alex! Hans! Sadar dong! Kalian terkena _charmspeak_!" Teriak Ellionest.

Kelli menatapku kesal setelah menjerit pada Kei, "Kau membunuh adikku!"

Sekarang, dia menahan tanganku yang memegang rapier. Bau napasnya membuat perut kosongku mual. "Biasanya aku tidak membunuh para gadis. Tetapi sepertinya…" dia menjilat bibirnya dengan cara yang menjijikan. "Darahmu cukup lezat."

"Lepaskan dia!" Teriak Thomas. Dia tidak mempan oleh _charmspeak_ dari Tammi.

Untuk sedetik, Kelli melepas tanganku, tetapi dia kembali merapatkannya ke pintu kaca di belakangku dengat amat erat, mencengkeramnya sampai aku menjerit kesakitan.

"Aku _Empousa_ senior!" Geramnya, mata merahnya terlihat menyala-nyala pada teman-temanku yang sigap mengunus pedang ataupun melepas panah dari busur. "Kalian blasteran yang remeh, tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!"

" _Well_ , kita lihat saja." Ucap Rico yang sudah sadar. "Serang!"

Tentunya Kelli jauh lebih sigap daripada Tammi. Dalam keadaan sebelah tangan yang mencengkeram erat lenganku sekalipun. Dia menghindari sabetan dari Rico, menangkis panahan dari Diana dan Alex. Dia menulikan telinga oleh _charmspeak_ Thomas. Dia bahkan tidak mempan oleh api yang dilemparkan Hans.

Kemudian Rico kembali menyerang. Aku tahu dia tidak mungkin menusukkan pedangnya di tengah tubuh Si _Empousa_ tanpa harus mengenaiku. Tetapi, Kei sudah melepaskan panahnya, suara berdesing melesat cepat dan menancap di kepala Kelli, menembus hingga beberapa senti dariku. Aku menahan napas.

Sebelum Kelli meledak menjadi debu, dia mencengkeram lenganku erat sekali, sampai-sampai aku merasa tulangku patah. Abu Kelli pun didorong keluar oleh air yang dikontrol oleh Ellionest. Aku pun jatuh ke lantai sambil mengerang kesakitan.

.

.

.

.

.

Ellionest Ward membantu menghilangkan memar yang ada di lenganku. Dia mengulurkan tanganku pada wastafel, dengan sekejap, air sudah menyembuhkan lukaku.

"Terimakasih." Gumamku.

Kami berdua menyusul yang lain keluar toko. Duduk di pinggir taman sambil memikirkan serangan apa lagi yang sedang menunggu kami. Hans yang pertama bangkit dari duduknya, dia menghampiriku. Memegang lenganku perlahan, "Sudah sembuh?" Aku mengangguk, lalu melepaskan tangannya.

"Jadi, kita ke Perkemahan Blesteran menggunakan apa?" tanya Diana.

"Kau pemimpin, Liz. Kau yang tentukan." Ucap Alex.

Saat ini, aku benar-benar merasa sangat lemah, pemimpin tidak seharusnya sepertiku. Yang mudah terluka karena diserang _Gryphon_ dan _Empousa_. Aku tidak pantas menjadi pemimpin, tetapi, aku tidak mau menghancurkan kepercayaan Reyna padaku. Aku duduk di samping Thomas, lalu menghela napas. Menatap ke sekitar taman berharap menemukan kendaraan yang aman dan cukup untuk menampung delapan—ralat, sepuluh blasteran.

"Long Island jaraknya cukup jauh dari sini." Kata Kei.

Rico mengiyakan, "Kalau saja kita mempunyai mobil…"

"Kalau saja helikopter Paman Carl serta mobil SUV Reyna tidak hancur…" gumam Diana.

Rico menatapku, "Helikopter?"

Aku mengangguk, kemudian menceritakan perjalananku dari Perkemahan Jupiter, memakai helikopter, hingga diserang oleh _Gryphon_. Tentu saja aku tidak menceritakan mimpi-mimpiku padanya. _Belum saatnya_ , gumamku dalam hati. Aku harus mengetahui yang sebenarnya, mungkin saja mimpi itu hanya mimpi buruk, mungkin saja hanya sebagai bunga tidur, bukan sebagai kenyataan. Tapi aku tahu, mimpi para _demigod_ tidaklah berupa ilusi. Itu adalah semacam informasi ataupun pesan.

Mataku terus tertuju pada mini bus rekreasi yang tidak jauh dari gedung replika Parthenon. Seketika, melintas sebuah ide gila di benakku. "Thomas," panggilku. "Aku punya ide."

"Oh, aku benci idemu." Kata Hans. Aku memutar bola mata.

"Kau bisa _charmspeak_." Thomas mengangguk.

"Bisa mencoba 'meminjam' mini bus itu?" aku menunjuk-nunjuk mini bus yang kuperhatikan sejak tadi.

"Liz, kau gila." Kata Kei, Rico mengiyakan.

"Tidak juga, ayo." Alex bangkit dari duduk.

"Yah, dalam keadaan darurat saja." Thomas berjalan percaya diri ke mini bus itu. Dari kejauhan, dia terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang, mungkin sang sopir. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, sopir itu keluar, menyerahkan mobilnya pada Thomas.

Aku bisa mendengar perkataannya, "Jangan sampai lecet."

Kami pun bergerak ke mini bus itu. Aku mendapatkan tempat yang bersebelahan dengan jendela. "Tadi itu hebat, Thomas!"

Thomas terkekeh, "Itu tidak menjadi masalah. Aku pernah mencuri BMW direktur Ayahku."

"Kau benar-benar gila." Kata Alex, menduduki kursi kemudi.

"Sama seperti Liz!" Ucap Hans, duduk di belakangku.

Setelah semuanya sudah masuk mobil, Rico duduk di samping Alex bersama Thomas, dan gadis-gadis yang lain ada di sekitarku. Alex pun menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Cepat, Alex! Sebelum sopir itu tersadar!" Seru Diana sambil menutup pintu.

" _Slow down_." Ujar Alex, dia menyeringai.

"Ini dia. Long Island, kami datang!" Dan mini bus hasil curian itu berjalan menjauhi Central Park.


	8. VI Camp Half-Blood

_Mr. Johnsson seekor kambing_

 _Kami bermain dengan banteng_

 _Jangan bunuh singa betina itu!_

 _Oh, God! Itu adalah Parthenon Athena!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **AKU MEMBENARKAN UCAPAN KEI** , Long Island memang cukup jauh dari Central Park tempat kami berangkat tadi.

Sekarang matahari sudah terbenam sepenuhnya dan sebagian besar dari kami mulai kelaparan. Tentu saja, aku sendiri belum sarapan tadi pagi saat para _Empousa_ menyerang. Alex pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar sambil mengisi bensin. Sontak, kami semua menyetujuinya.

Dan di sinilah, Alex mengisi bensin di sebuah Pom Bensin yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari Long Island. Begitu mobil berhenti dan parkir, kami semua langsung keluar dan berhambur ke sebuah restoran Jepang di dalam area Pom Bensin. Selagi mobil diisi bensin, kami memesan makanan.

Aku mendapati dua gadis blesteran yang duduk di sudut restoran, mereka bersama seorang laki-laki yang berkulit hitam, memakai kaos berwarna jingga, jins biru tua, sepatu hitam, dan topi berwarna merah, dia juga memakai jaket penerbang abu-abu. Aku mempunyai firasat kalau mereka adalah dua orang yang kami cari. Belum sempat aku menghampiri mereka, tetapi laki-laki itu sudah berjalan ke mejaku lebih dulu, dia memakai tongkat penyangga.

"Liz Carter?" tanyanya, aku mengangkat tangan.

"Oh, demi dewa-dewi, akhirnya!" Ucapnya lega. Kami pun bersalaman.

"Hei, Vicky, Angel! Ke sini!" Ajaknya pada dua gadis blesteran yang sedang memperhatikan kami. Rico, Kei, dan Ellionest tampaknya masih sibuk dengan makanan mereka.

Saat mereka mengambil duduk di meja kami, mulailah sesi perkenalan. "Namaku Tony Johnsson."

Laki-laki itu memperkenalkan. Seorang gadis dengan paras orang meksiko pun berkenalan juga, namanya Victoria Sanchez, dia memiliki rambut keemasan bergelombang sebahu, kulitnya putih pucat seperti mayat, dan matanya berwarna hitam gelap. Dia memakai atasan hitam dan celana jins hitam. Dulu sekali, sebelum aku terkena amnesia, aku pernah bertemu seorang dewi yang penampilannya mirip seperti gadis itu.

"Hecate." Ucapnya dengan nada pelan.

"Angela Smith." Ucap gadis yang satunya. Saat menjabat tangannya, rasanya seperti tersulut api. Tangannya kelewat hangat. Aku memperhatikannya, rambutnya berwarna merah, matanya cokelat muda seperti daun _maple_ di musim gugur. Kulitnya tampak seperti manusia fana biasa. Dia memakai _dress_ berwarna cokelat tua, rambutnya dikuncir kuda.

"Api bertemu api." Komentar Diana saat Angela menjabat tangan Hans.

Mau tidak mau, aku menahan tawaku. Sesaat, aku ingin bertanya pada gadis itu, tetapi ucapanku menguap begitu pesananku tiba. Beberapa menit kami menyibukkan diri dengan makanan yang ada di piring masing-masing. Alex yang sudah selesai makan, pergi ke mobilnya untuk memeriksa.

"Aku sebenarnya yang harus menemui kalian lebih dulu." Tony angkat bicara.

"Tapi kami yang menemukan kalian." Ucap Thomas.

"Kenapa begitu? Tunggu," aku mencium aroma binatang bersih, lalu teringat pada kedua _Empousa_ yang aku temui di Central Park, membuatku merindung. "Kau… _Faun_?"

"Satir!" Seru Tony, ada kilatan marah di matanya.

"Maaf." Ucapku polos.

"Tidak apa-apa, asal kalian memberi kami tumpangan ke Perkemahan." Kata Tony.

Aku melirik Thomas, dia langsung risih, aku tidak tahu kenapa. "Ugh… Di Central Park tadi, aku mencuri mini bus."

"Kau?" Victoria dan Angela berseru bersama-sama.

"Dia hebat, juga gila. Tapi itu memang benar." Rico menyengir.

"Tenang saja, sopir aslinya tidak akan sadar bahwa mobilnya telah dicuri." Tambah Hans.

" _Charmspeak_." Kata Angela, Thomas mengangguk.

"Dan, lagipula, ini ide Liz." Kata Diana.

"Karena terpaksa."

"Baiklah, ayo ke mobil! Kita tidak mau mengundang banyak monster 'kan?" kata Ellionest.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan merapikan barang-barang, sedangkan Rico membayar makanan. Kemudian, kami semua keluar dari toko tersebut dan masuk ke dalam mini bus satu per satu. Aku berjengit di tempat duduk saat mendengar raungan yang tidak asing untukku.

 _Itu pasti dia_ , pikirku.

Aku teringat saat perjalananku pergi ke rumah serigala untuk menemui Dewi Lupa. Aku berlari sementara monster bernama _Minotaurus_ mengejarku membabi buta. Naasnya, saat itu aku tersandung akar pohon di sebuah hutan, dan kakiku terkilir. Atas bimbingan ibuku, Atalanta, aku berhasil mencapai rumah itu sebelum mahluk tersebut meremukkanku. Rasa takut itu masih ada, menjalariku sampai sekarang.

"Kalian dengar itu?" tanyaku takut.

"Dengar? Dengar apa Liz?" Rico menoleh padaku dari kursi depan.

"Mi—" Hans buru-buru membekap mulutku dengan tangannya dari belakang.

"Jangan menyebut namanya, oke? Nama memiliki kekuatan, dan aku tahu apa yang akan kauucapkan." Aku memukul-mukul lengannya karena sulit bernapas. Oke, aku akui aneh, aku bukan anak dari dewa laut, tapi aku bisa bernapas di dalam air. Tapi dengan mulut dan hidung yang terbekap seperti ini, aku merasa hampir mati.

"Mahluk Baik!" Seruku.

Kei yang terakhir naik pun cepat-cepat menutup pintu mobil. Beberapa detik, mini bus sudah berada di jalan raya lagi. Kira-kira satu jam lagi, kami akan tiba di hutan yang dekat dengan Perkemahan Blesteran.

Aku baru akan memejamkan mata, tetapi suara itu terdengar lagi. Terasa lebih dekat daripada saat aku mendengarnya tadi. Beberapa dari kami pun mendengarnya. Menyuruh agar Alex menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya. Mahluk itu pasti sudah ada di belakang mobil kami di suatu tempat dan sedang mengejar. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sudah menemukan hampir selusin blasteran di satu tempat bersama seorang satir.

Dari kaca spion aku mengetahui ekspresi wajah Alex benar-benar panik, tapi entah kenapa dia masih bisa fokus saat petir mulai menyambar-nyambar awan, beberapa detik hujan pun turun sedangkan seruan mahluk itu semakin sering terdengar.

"Demi Hades! Alex, bisakah kau mempercepat mobilnya?" teriak Diana ketakutan, dia sudah pindah duduk di sebelahku, memeluk lenganku. Aku juga sama ketakutannya. Tapi aku sadar, misiku belum selesai, misi bunuh diri yang diberikan Aphrodite padaku, dan aku tahu aku yang memimpin seharusnya tidak boleh merasa takut. Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah, menelan bulat-bulat rasa takutku.

Alexander Hill membelok tajam ke kiri, kami menikung ke jalan yang lebih sempit yang cukup memuat sebuah mini bus. Mobil melaju melewati rumah-rumah peternakan yang gelap dan bukit-bukit berhutan, dan plang PETIK SENDIRI STROBERI pada pagar putih.

Raungan semakin keras terdengar ketika Alex membelok ke kanan, menuruti perintah Tony yang teriak-teriak di belakang kursinya. Aku yakin kami semua—blasteran yang ada di dalam mobil ini—mulai merasa panik. Aku melihat Angela yang hampir menangis, matanya berkaca-kaca. Aku menyalahkan diriku karena menatap jendela kaca yang tepat berada di sampingku. Dari perkebunan stroberi, tiba-tiba saja sebuah pohon besar terlempar ke depan mobil, Alex refleks mengerem mendadak. Alhasil, semua yang duduk di belakang pun maju ke depan dengan posisi yang buruk.

"Alex!" Kesal Diana, wajahnya menabrak kursi depan.

"Semuanya! Keluar dari mobil! Keluar! Cepat!" Teriak Tony. Topinya telah terlepas dan aku bisa melihat sepasang tanduk mencuat dari kepalanya. Mataku membelalak dan aku kehabisan kata-kata.

"Apa? Tony! Kenapa kau buka celanamu? Oh, bagaimana—" aku mendapati dia membuka celana jins-nya, aku melihat sepasang kaki berbulu berwarna cokelat gelap. Kaki kambing.

"Keluar!" Teriak Tony lagi. Aku tidak sempat mengatakan apa pun karena Diana sudah menarik lenganku, Kei dengan tangan gemetarnya membuka pintu yang langsung terarah pada hutan di samping kiri. Kami satu per satu keluar dan cepat-cepat berlari ke hutan.

"Rico!" Teriakku, aku menatap Rico yang sudah berhadapan dengan Mahluk Baik itu. Napasku tercekat, sebelumnya aku memang tahu seperti apa bentuknya. Tinggi tubuhnya sekitar dua meter, lengan dan kakinya menonjolkan biseps dan triseps, dan entah apa lagi. Semuanya dijejalkan seperti bola bisbol di bawah kulit yang dililit urat darah. Dia tidak memakai pakaian kecuali celana dalam putih. Bagian atas tubuhnya terlihat mengerikan, bulu kasar warna cokelat dimulai sekitar pusar dan semakin lebat saat mencapai bahu.

Lehernya merupakan kumpulan otot dan bulu yang menopang kepala mahluk itu. Di kepalanya ada moncong sepanjang lenganku, lubang hidung beringus yang dihiasi cincin kuningan berkilau, mata hitam yang kejam, dan tanduk hitam-putih raksasa. Ujung tantuk itu sangat tajam, kurasa peruncing pensil listrik saja tidak mungkin bisa meruncingkan setajam itu. Monster itu menginjak mini bus curian kami dan seketika menjadi gepeng.

 _Jangan sampai lecet_. Ups.

Aku tidak sanggup meninggalkan Rico melawan monster itu sendiri, aku menoleh pada temanku yang sudah di pinggir hutan. "Kalian pergi! Aku harus menangani ini." Ucapku sambil menarik liontin yang langsung berubah menjadi rapier.

Ellionest menjerit memanggil namaku saat aku berlari menghampiri Rico. Akhirnya, Diana dan Alex pun ikut bergabung dengan tombak perunggu langit di tangan, mereka mengambilnya sebelum mobil menjadi gepeng.

"Kami bisa menanganinya. Tony, bawa mereka ke Perkemahan dengan selamat!" Seru Rico.

Tony Johnsson menurut, dia membawa keenam temanku masuk ke dalam hutan dan mendaki bukit, pergi lebih dulu ke Perkemahan Blasteran. "Mari menghabisi monster ini." Ucap Alex, dia menghunus tombaknya.

"Liz, bagaimana caramu mengalahkannya?" tanya Diana.

"Kita lihat saja." Kami berempat mengitari monster itu yang meraung-raung seolah mengejek kami.

Dari belakang Alex menikam tubuh besar itu dengan tombak, tapi itu hanya membuatnya marah. Aku dan Rico mencoba menyabet kakinya. Darah monster mengalir selagi dia melolong kesakitan. Tapi sialnya, dia menyingkirkan tubuhku yang kembali menyabet, jadinya, aku terlempar sejauh dua meter dari sana. Aku mengerang kesakitan saat tubuhku membentur aspal. Darah segar mengalir dari mulutkku.

"Liz!" Teriak Rico.

"Jangan pedulikan aku!" Balasku. Aku kembali meneriakkan peringatan saat _Minotaurus_ akan mengambil tubuh Rico, tetapi untungnya, Diana segera menusukkan tombaknya tepat di paha mahluk itu. Rico segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan melompat menjauh.

Mahluk itu membalikkan tubuh dan menyeruduk Diana, gadis itu langsung melompat ke samping dengan cepat dan berteriak murka. Aku berpikir, Minotaurus tidak bisa melihat atau pun mendengar, namun karena di dekatnya ada putra Zeus, sudah pasti dia bisa mencium bau yang sangat kuat.

Monster itu mengerang. _Teruslah marah monster_ , ucapku dalam hati. Aku pun mencoba bangkit dari posisiku. Seketika, aku merasa sekujur tubuhku remuk. Dengan susah payah aku berdiri dan kembali menghampiri teman-temanku. Kami berempat berlari ke dalam hutan.

Salahnya, aku menoleh ke belakang. Melihat mahluk itu mencengkeram mini bus yang sudah gepeng dan melemparnya ke hutan dan rongsokan itu mendarat satu meter dari kami berdiri. Lalu, dia meraung murka dan mengejar kami. Diana dan Alex terus berlari mendekati bukit yang sudah berjarak lima meter.

Rico berkali-kali melempari monster tersebut dengan bebatuan di dalam hutan. Aku yang sudah lemas hanya bisa berlari seperti kura-kura. Saat sudah tidak kuat lagi, aku tersandung dan merasa kakiku terkilir. _Sial_ , umpatku dalam hati. _Minotaurus_ telah berjarak setengah meter dan meraung-raung. Rico yang berjalan lebih dulu dariku pun kembali, dia, Diana, dan Alex mengalihkan perhatian monster itu sementara aku memaksakan tubuh untuk berdiri.

Untuk kali terakhir, monster itu terlihat kelelahan dengan berbagai luka tusuk di tubuhnya. Dalam satu waktu, aku benar-benar memaksakan diri untuk melompat tinggi. _Aku Putri Atalanta, Dewi Pelari, Dewi Pemburu_ , ucapku dalam hati. Aku harus kuat. Aku memenggal kepalanya, Rico menghunus rapier tepat di tengah tubuh mahluk itu, sedangkan Diana dan Alex kembali menusuknya dari belakang. Beberapa detik, erangan keras monster itu terdengar, lalu dia meledak menjadi debu.

"Huh… Akhirnya." Ucapku pelan.

Aku bersandar pada pohon besar dan menatap ketiga temanku yang sama babak belurnya sepertiku. Monster itu tidak memiliki senjata tapi kekuatannya lebih dari sepuluh kali lipat dibanding monster yang memakai senjata.

"Kalian pergi dulu, aku akan menyusul." Kataku pelan.

Saat aku menyusul ketiga temanku yang sudah menaiki bukit, aku mendengar raungan suara singa betina. Aku ragu-ragu untuk merasa senang, karena berdasarkan mitologi Yunani, terdapat beberapa monster dengan wujud singa. Aku berjalan cepat dengan kaki yang terpincang. Teman-temanku sudah menuruni bukit.

Dan aku tertinggal. Ketika aku mencapai puncak bukit, aku melihat di sisi seberang terdapat sebuah lembah, lampu-lampu rumah pertanian bersinar kuning menembus hujan. Tapi itu masih delapan ratus meter lagi, aku tidak yakin dengan keadaan kaki terkilir aku bisa mencapainya.

Aku terjatuh lagi dan memeluk sebuah pohon pinus besar, aku menatap ke atas, hampir menjerit saat melihat sebuah naga yang melingkar dengan Bulu Domba Emas yang tergantung di bawahnya gemerlapan di salah satu dahan. Sihirnya melindungi batas-batas perkemahan dari serangan. Di sebelah kiri bukit, kira-kira enam meter, Athena Parthenon berdiri menjulang setinggi dua belas meter. Sihirnya juga memancarkan rasa aman.

Di bawah bukit, Perkemahan Blasteran terlihat damai dan sepi, mungkin karena malam hari, tetapi aku bisa melihat kepulan asap dari api unggun. Ladang-ladang hijau, hutan, bangunan-bangunan putih kemilau ala Yunani. Rumah peternakan empat lantai yang sepertinya Rumah Utama, atau Rumah Besar berdiri dengan bangga di tengah-tengah ladang stroberi.

Di utara, selewat pantai, terlihat Selat Long Island yang berkilau di tengah terpaan sinar rembulan. Aku nyaris mengagumi suasana tenang tersebut sepanjang hari kalau raungan singa betina tidak mengusikku.

Aku membalikkan tubuh, dan jeritanku terdengar, aku mendapati singa betina berwarna keemasan, mata kuningnya menyala-nyala, namun aku merasa yakin dia tidak akan menikamku. Aku beringsut ke pohon pinus, mundur perlahan saat singa itu mendekatiku.

"Haruskah kubunuh?" suara seorang laki-laki yang kukenal mengagetkanku.

Aku berjengit, lalu memicingkan mata. "Nico?"

Dia duduk di atas pohon dengan pakaiannya yang hitam-hitam, rambut hitamnya acak-acakan dan kulitnya putih pucat kehijauan seperti getah pohon. Nico di Angelo ada di sini, dia sudah menghunus pedangnya. Besi Stygian yang membuatku merinding.

"Ja-jangan!" Ucapku setengah berteriak setengah pelan.

Dia menaikkan satu alis, "Dia singa, mahluk jahat."

"Dia ibuku…" ucapku pelan.

 _Kau bertemu Putra Hades, sayangku. Kau telah mengakuiku, kau telah selamat sampai perkemahan. Aku akan mengawasimu_. Suara singa betina itu terdengar di benakku. Aku dengan lemah menatapnya, aku bisa melihat dia seakan tersenyum padaku sebelum pergi menjauh.

"Dia… Atalanta?" tanya Nico saat dia sudah melompat turun. Begitu cepat sampai aku seperti melihat bayangan hitam.

Aku mengangguk lemah, kakiku yang terkilir terasa semakin nyeri dan ngilu, pundakku pun menambah rasa sakit itu. Kepalaku sangat pusing. Hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah Nico menggendong tubuhku dan semua pandanganku gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mendengar bisik-bisik di sekitarku sebelum aku membuka mata, samar-samar aku mendapati teman-teman satu mobilku memperhatikanku. Menungguku sadar.

Aku pun membuka mata, sinar matahari langsung menyerbu kedua mataku, terasa sangat silau. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk kembali memejamkan mata sekilas, lalu mengerjap-ngerjap, menyesuaikan cahaya. Aku berada di ruang kesehatan, karena aku melihat beberapa kasur yang diisi oleh sebagian kecil orang-orang yang diperban. Ada petugas yang mendorong _trolly_ obat, alat medis, cairan, dan entah apa lagi.

Aku mendapati Diana, Hans, dan Alex duduk di ranjang kosong di kanan. Mereka menungguku berbicara, kualihkan pandanganku ke kiri, ada Nico di Angelo dengan tatapan khawatirnya, di sebelahnya terdapat seorang anak laki-laki, rambutnya pirang dengan matanya berwarna biru. Aku yakin dia pasti Will Solace.

Aku mengesampingkan pikiran itu, di depan pintu, seperti baru masuk aku melihat Jason dengan rambut pirangnya. Dia bisa saja disebut kembarannya Will karena warna matanya sama. Dan aku terkejut melihat seseorang lagi. Yang berjaga di samping pintu, tubuhnya kekar, rambutnya pirang seperti peselancar. Matanya biru dan banyak, di pipinya, di keningnya, punggung tangannya. Sontak, aku langsung terbangun dari posisi tidurku. Kepalaku langsung terasa seperti disengat.

"Tahan, kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak." Ucap laki-laki berjas putih yang menghampiriku. Rambutnya gelap ikal, wajahnya terdapat jerawat. Aku mengerutkan keningku melihatnya, lalu menoleh ke arah Nico, aku menangkap bentuk kata yang diukir oleh bibirnya tanpa suara, _Apollo_.

Aku berjengit karena kaget, Nico pun berkata, "Uhm, sebaiknya kita tinggalkan Liz sementara. Dia sepertinya butuh waktu sendiri untuk mencerna segala hal yang dia lihat. Sepertinya masih syok."

Aku mengerti Diana dan Hans tidak mau meninggalkanku sendirian, tetapi aku tahu Nico pasti akan menjelaskan sesuatu tentang keadaan Apollo padaku. Jadi, saat semua orang keluar, termasuk Apollo dan Will, dia menyuruh laki-laki bermata banyak itu agar berjaga di luar, lalu menutup pintu dan menghampiriku.

"Jadi yang kaubilang padaku itu benar?" tanyaku. Dia tidak menjawabnya, dia mengambil gelas yang sudah diisi nektar dan menyodorkannya padaku.

"Kau harus minum dulu, Liz. Kami tidak bisa mengobatimu saat kau belum sadar sejak tiga hari yang lalu." Mataku melotot saat aku menerima gelas itu dan meminumnya.

"Apa katamu? Tiga hari?" kagetku.

Nico mengangguk, "Kau pingsan digendonganku."

Pipiku merona seketika, aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela, mendapati bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di sana, memperhatikan keadaan ruangan kesehatan. Pandanganku jatuh pada kaki kananku yang dibebat. "Kakiku…"

"Tidak patah, hanya saja Apollo menyarankan kakimu harus dibebat."

"Lalu, ada apa dengannya? Bagaimana bisa…" ucapanku terputus saat Will masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan. Dia menepuk pundak Nico dengan santai dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Aku tidak suka melihatnya, jadi aku kembali menatap jendela, lalu menunduk, menatap gelas kosong di tanganku.

"Liz, maaf. Aku harus pergi." Kata Nico, Will sudah pergi lebih dulu.

Aku memaksakan senyuman, "Pergi saja, aku tahu itu penting." Kataku, meski aku tidak tahu hal apa itu. Tapi sepertinya Nico sedikit memahami perasaanku.

Dia berkata, "Hans akan menjagamu."

"Aku tidak mau dia membakar tempat ini."

"Pilihannya hanya Hans." Aku menggeleng.

"Lebih baik aku sendiri saja." Dia mendapati senyumanku terlihat kaku, akhirnya dia mengangguk dan membuka pintu, lalu keluar. Aku pun sendirian di sini, bukan benar-benar sendirian, memang ada beberapa pekemah yang sedang tiduran di ranjang-ranjang tapi jumlahnya tidak lebih dari setengah lusin.

Langkah kaki kuda membuatku berpaling. Aku melihat laki-laki berumur, rambutnya ikal dan berjenggot. Wajahnya yang memiliki keriput terkesan tegas dan ramah, dia memakai kemeja kotak-kotak dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah tubuhnya. Dari pinggang ke bawah, tubuhnya adalah seekor kuda besar berwarna putih, dan dari pinggang ke atas, tampak seperti manusia normal. Dia datang bersama Jason dan satu orang wanita, aku yakin pasti Jason yang memaksa untuk ikut. Kami dulu cukup dekat.

"Dia bukan _demigod_." Kata wanita itu.

"Tapi, Nico mengatakan dia sudah diklaim." Balas Jason.

"Aku tidak peduli, dia pasti tidak mengenalmu." Kata wanita itu lagi.

"Pipes! Kuyakin dia mengenalku, kami dulu—"

Aku menatap keduanya dengan pandangan bingung, "Tenang, anak-anak!" Potong manusia kuda itu. Ehm, kalau tidak salah namanya _centaurus_?

"Liz, kau mengenalku 'kan?" Jason menyerbu.

Aku hanya mengangguk, tapi tetap memperhatikan manusia kuda itu. Dia berdehem pelan, "Kau bisa memanggilku Chiron." Dia memperkenalkan diri.

Keningku mengerut, "Chiron? Bukankah itu nama anaknya Kronos?"

Laki-laki bernama Chiron itu tersenyum sabar, "Sebenarnya, Nona. Kau telah melihat yang asli. Ya, saya adalah anak Kronos. Tetapi jangan salah kira, saya ini orang baik."

"Chiron bertugas sebagai direktur yang menangani aktivitas di perkemahan ini, Liz." Jelas Jason.

Aku mengangguk-angguk. "Bapak manusia kuda?"

"Lebih tepatnya _Centaurus_." Jawabnya, nah, benarkan dugaanku?

"Nona Carter, benarkah yang diucapkan Nico?"

"Apa yang diucapkannya?"

"Nico mengatakan kau sudah diklaim meskipun kau bukan blasteran." Ucap wanita yang sekarang berdiri di sebelah Jason. Sedangkan Jason menatapku menyelidik, dia tentu tahu aku memiliki _tattoo_ di tanganku, sama seperti dirinya. _Tattoo_ itu menjadi cap bahwa diriku berasal dari Perkemahan Jupiter dan itu permanen, tidak bisa dihilangkan. Tapi kenapa Jason ada di sini? Bukannya…

Romawi dan Yunani saling berselisih dan bermusuhan?

"Aku diklaim oleh Apollo di Perkemahan Jupiter." Jawabku.

Aku menoleh pada Chiron, "Tetapi, kata ibu tiriku, aku anak dari Atalanta dan nenekku adalah anak dari Poseidon. Bapak bisa jelaskan apa artinya itu?"

Chiron terlihat memikirkan ucapanku, ekornya mengibas-ngibas ke kanan-kiri, terlihat gusar. Dia menatapku bergantian pada Jason dan wanita di sebelahnya. "Kau cucu Apollo dan cicit Poseidon. Entahlah, Liz. Kau memiliki beberapa darah dewa sekaligus dewi dalam dirimu."

Mata wanita itu membulat, "Memang bisa begitu?"

Chiron mengangguk, "Dalam beberapa kasus. Liz mengatakan ibunya adalah Atalanta. Dia seorang pahlawan sekaligus pemburu favorit Artemis." Jelasnya, "Banyak kesepakatan bahwa dia adalah Dewi Pelari, Dewi Petualangan."

"Itu benar, larinya secepat angin." Diana yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di dekat pintu masuk menginterupsi.

"Jadi, bolehkan dia tinggal di sini?" tanya Jason.

Sesaat aku terkaget, ternyata sejak tadi atau mungkin sejak tiga hari yang lalu Jason sedang membujuk Chiron untuk menerimaku di Perkemahan Blasteran ini. Mungkin lelaki tua itu menyadari aku bukan murni _demigod_ melainkan keturunannya, jadi dia berpikir dua atau tiga kali untuk memutuskan.

"Mana bisa?" ucap wanita itu.

"Piper! Dia mantan Praetor-ku!" Ucap Jason. Nah, nama wanita itu adalah Piper.

"Ulurkan tanganmu." Suruh Chiron.

Aku pun menurut, mengulurkan tanganku sampai simbol itu terlihat tepat di lengan bagian bawah. Simbol kepala singa, busur dan panah, tombak, apel emas, SPQR dan tiga strips yang menandakan pengabdianku selama tiga tahun di Perkemahan Jupiter sebelum aku menghilang.

"Dia menghilang setelah kami menghancurkan markas Titan." Ingat Jason, "Itu artinya dia seorang pahlawan."

"Grace, seharusnya kau tidak sedemikan memaksanya, aku sudah mendengarnya dari Diana." Balas Chiron.

"Tapi masalahnya…" ucapan Piper terputus, Diana menghampiriku.

"Chiron, dia akan tidur di pondok mana?" tanya Diana.

"Nah itu masalahnya." Piper bersungut-sungut, kemudian Jason merangkulnya.

"Tidak ada pondok untuk Atalanta di sini, jadi kau bisa memilih Apollo atau Poseidon." Jelas Chiron pada akhirnya.

"Aku sudah menerima satu orang gadis di pondok Poseidon! Dia tidak boleh—" seorang laki-laki lagi menyeruak masuk.

"Percy! Kau tidak boleh begitu!" Seru seorang gadis yang mengekor di belakangnya. Gadis rambut pirang dengan mata warna abu-abu segelap badai. Aku menatap laki-laki itu. Dia pasti Percy Jackson, Putra Dewa Laut, Pahlawan Perkemahan Blasteran, rambutnya cokelat gelap dengan matanya berwarna hijau laut.

"Oh, Hei! Grace!" Sapa Percy.

"Diam, Jackson." Ucap Jason. Dia terlihat sedang kesal.

"Jadi, apa keputusanmu Nona Carter?" tanya Chiron, aku mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kau bisa tinggal di pondok Hades!" Seru Nico.

Aku berjengit, lalu meliriknya. Dia menampilkan seringaian yang mungkin bagi sebagian pekemah terlihat sangat buruk terutama aura kematian dan kegelapan yang menguar darinya. Tapi, aku hanya menangkap ekspresi iseng dari wajahnya.

"di Angelo!" Sergah Chiron.

"Maaf, Chiron." Lalu, dia menghilang setelah dirangkul oleh Will Solace.

Saat itu aku merasa jantungku seperti ditikam oleh belati. Aku menunduk, berpikir-pikir, jika aku memilih pondok Apollo, aku akan sering bertemu Apollo yang aku tidak bisa hindari, aku pasti akan merongrongnya dengan banyak pertanyaan yang sekarang berenang di pikiranku. Aku juga akan sering melihat Will Solace, dan tentunya Nico yang kutahu sering menempel dengan lelaki itu. Aku buru-buru menggeleng.

Kalau pun aku memilih pondok Poseidon, Percy sudah memperingatkanku. _Satu orang lainnya?_ Itu pasti Ellionest Ward, sudah jelas bahwa dia Putri Poseidon. Tetapi tidak ada kabin atau pondok untuk Atalanta, itu jelas. Dia adalah pahlawan dan dewi _minor_.

"Percy… Aku memilih pondok Poseidon."

Mata hijau lautnya memelototiku seketika, aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah. "Aku bisa berbagi tempat dengan Ellie." Aku berdehem, "Maksudku Ellionest Ward. Dia… Dia temanku."

"Kenapa kau tidak memilih pondok Apollo saja? Itu memperjelas kenapa kau diklaim meskipun aku sendiri saja masih bingung bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, sedangkan—"

"Percy Jackson," Chiron menginterupsi, "Dia baru sadar setelah pingsan selama tiga hari. Tidakkah kau kasihan padanya?"

"Aku… Tidak—Entahlah." Ucap Percy.

"Dia menyelamatkan Hazel dan Frank dari dua _Gorgon_ di Perkemahan Jupiter. Dia melawan _Gryphon_ seorang diri, dia bisa mengendarai angin seperti Jason. Kau tidak berpikir itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa dia memang seorang pahlawan?" wanita di sebelah Percy menjelaskan. "Dan, kata Jason, dia membantu menghancurkan markas Titan."

"Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Annabeth, Percy." Pak Chiron menyetujui.

"Hei, Bung! Mendapat teman satu pondok itu asik, kau tahu? Aku saja rela berbagi bersama Rico Wright." Ucap Jason.

"Kau tahu Luna? Waktu itu aku merasa sepertimu, tapi aku menerima pada akhirnya." Kata Annabeth, sorot matanya yang tadinya serius sekarang melembut. Percy kembali menatapku, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa pun lalu melenggang pergi disusul Annabeth.

"Dia sebenarnya tidak seperti itu. Mungkin karena terlalu syok." Kata Jason.

"Maafkan aku… Aku merepotkan kalian." Piper menggenggam tanganku yang membuatku terkejut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Liz. Sekarang aku tahu keadaanmu. Mungkin minggu-minggu berikutnya kami akan membangun pondok untuk Atalanta."

"Tapi, Pipes—" Piper memelototi Jason.

"Baiklah." Pasrah Jason.

"Nah, kurasa masalahnya sudah selesai." Kata Chiron.

"Tetapi…" aku hendak menghentikan Chiron, dan dia berhenti melangkahkan kaki kudanya. Untuk sesaat, aku ragu ingin menceritakan semua mimpiku, aku yakin dia pasti tahu apa sebabnya, apa yang akan terjadi, melihat raut wajahnya yang terlihat lelah, aku pun mengurungkan niatku. Aku menggeleng.

"Senang bertemu denganmu." Ucapku sopan. Chiron pun keluar ruangan. Meninggalkanku bersama Jason dan Piper.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa di sini? Kenapa kau baru kembali? Kenapa kau tidak di Perkemahan Jupiter?" Serentetan pertanyaan dari Jason langsung menghujaniku.

Aku merasa kepalaku berdenyut-denyut, aku mengambil sepotong kecil ambrosia di meja di sebelah ranjangku lalu memakannya. Rasanya sama, seperti _brownies_ cokelat buatan ibu tiriku. "Aku mendapat misi untuk pergi ke sini dari Venus—ralat, Aphrodite, atau entahlah."

Mata Piper melotot, "Ibuku?"

Aku mengangguk, "Sebagai hadiah karena merasa bersalah. Dia telah mengubah ibuku menjadi singa betina bersama Melanion, suaminya."

"Itu karena Melanion tidak memberinya persembahan." Sungut Piper.

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin. Misinya adalah menemukan sembilan blasteran dan datang ke perkemahan ini. Dan kenapa aku baru kembali? Hei, Bung." Aku menepuk pundaknya.

"Aku terkena amnesia sebelumnya. Selama, uhm berapa ya? Kira-kira dua tahun. Nah, baru beberapa hari kemarin aku bersama Diana, Alex, Thomas, dan Hans kembali ke Perkemahan Jupiter." Jelasku.

"Kenapa aku tidak di Perkemahan Jupiter? Yah… Karena misi tadi." Aku kembali meminum nektar.

"Diana mengatakan kau—kalian dikejar Mahluk Baik?" aku mengangguk.

"Mahluk Banteng." Ucapku.

"Dan kau mengalahkannya?"

"Berempat." Jawabku. "Tanpa senjata saja dia sudah sangat kuat. Aku tidak berani melawannya sendiri."

"Tunggu sampai aku menceritakannya pada Percy." Kata Jason.

"Tidak, Jason. Percy pasti sudah tahu dari Ellionest ataupun yang lainnya." Balas Piper.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa tidak di Perkemahan Jupiter? Dan, bukannya bangsa Romawi itu bermusuhan dengan bangsa Yunani?"

"Musim panas lalu, kedua kubu sudah berbaikan."

Keningku mengerut heran, "Kenapa?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Kami sampai harus ke Yunani dan Roma yang asli untuk melakukan misi. Misi dari ramalan besar." Kata Jason.

"Ceritanya panjang?" ulangku.

"Kurasa kau tidak mau mendengarnya." Ucap Piper. Aku yakin dia memakai _charmspeak_. Buktinya, aku hanya mengangguk lalu mengabaikan. Biarkan sajalah.

"Sebenarnya kami juga baru datang lagi minggu lalu."

"Kami memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah."

Aku mencoba duduk, memang kakiku sudah membaik, tapi masih terasa sakit, "Liz."

"Aku bisa sendiri." Aku menolak Jason yang ingin membantu.

Aku menghela napas setelah berhasil duduk, "Mau apa kau?"

"Piper, aku ingin berkeliling. Aku bosan di sini." Ucapku.

"Kau…" Piper menatapku.

"Ya, sikap GPPH-ku akan membuatku gila kalau aku berada di sini lebih lama lagi." Jason memaksa membantu. Dia dan Piper berhasil membuatku berdiri di pinggir ranjang.

"Kau memerlukan kursi roda." Hans sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Di belakangnya, si penjaga bermata banyak sedang mendorong kursi roda ke arahku. Oh, bagus. Aku akan terlihat cacat.

"Dia Argus, penjaga Perkemahan Blasteran." Kata Jason.

Aku mengangguk dan Hans membantuku duduk di kursi roda. "Mau kuantar?"

"Tidak, terimakasih." Aku menggeleng, "Aku bersama Piper saja."

Awalnya kurasa Piper tidak mau melakukannya, tetapi akhirnya dia menyetujui. Dia mendorong kursi rodaku dan kami keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

"Antarkan dia ke Paviliun Makan saat makan malam tiba, Pipes!" Seru Jason dari kejauhan. Piper hanya mengangguk dan Jason serta Hans pun menghilang di belokan, mendekati sebuah ruangan yang mungkin tempatnya berkumpul.

.

.

.

.

.

Piper dengan sabar membantuku di kursi roda. Kami akhirnya bisa keluar dari ruang kesehatan yang ada di sebelah Rumah Besar. Aku langsung disuguhkan oleh pemandangan aktivitas para pekemah.

Aku menebak kami pasti berada di pantai utara Long Island. Lembah perkemahan ini membentang hingga ke air, yang tampak berkilauan sekitar satu setengah kilometer di kejauhan. Berbagai gedung yang mirip dengan arsitektur Yunani kuno—seperti paviliun terbuka, amfiteater, arena bundar—bertebaran di bentangan tanah itu. Tetapi, semuanya tampak baru, tiang-tiang marmer putihnya berkilauan di dalam sinar matahari.

Di lapangan pasir dekat sini, selusin satir dan anak usia SMA sedang bermain voli. Kano meluncur di atas sebuah danau kecil. Anak-anak berkaos jingga seperti kaos Tony sedang berkejaran di sekitar sekumpulan pondok yang bersembunyi di hutan. Beberapa anak menembak target di arena panah. Beberapa anak menunggang kuda menuruni jalan berhutan. Beberapa pegasi terbang melintas di langit.

"Biasanya ada lebih banyak pekemah di sini. Mereka datang di musim panas setiap tahun." Piper menjelaskan sambil mendorong kursi rodaku.

"Pekemah tahunan?" dia mengangguk. "Kau tahu, aku berpikir seharusnya aku membencimu." Ucapku.

"Mungkin karena aku anak Aphrodite ya?" tebak Piper.

Aku mengangguk, "Aku tidak boleh mendendam hanya karena hal itu. Lagipula, sudah terlalu lama. Jadi rasanya, untuk membalasnya pun percuma."

"Liz, ibuku sebenarnya baik. Walau kadang suka mempermainkan nasib percintaan orang-orang." Jelas Piper.

"Nasibmu?" Piper menggeleng.

"Terutama tidak dengan nasib percintaanku. Menurutnya mungkin hubunganku dengan Jason tidak menarik. Entahlah, ini satu hal yang tidak kusukai untuk dibahas." Dia mengangkat bahu.

Kami mendekati perkebunan stroberi, aku menahan rasa ingin memetik buah-buah merah ranum itu sekeras mungkin. Ya, stroberi merupakan buah kesukaanku. Aku melihat para pekemah yang sedang memetik buah-buah itu bersama beberapa satir yang tengah meniup seruling.

"Para satir menggunakan sihir untuk menumbuhkan buah stroberi." Ucap Piper.

"Kenapa hanya stroberi saja?"

"Kata Chiron, tadinya mau ditanam buah anggur, tetapi karena Mr. D sedang diberi hukuman, jadi yang ditanam hanya stroberi. Kau mau?" tawarnya, dia memanggil seorang pekemah. "Tunggu sebentar."

Aku memperhatikan Piper berjalan ke pinggir kebun dan mengambil beberapa buah stroberi, lalu memberikannya padaku. Aku memakannya, "Lumayan."

Piper menggangguk, "Mr. D berpengaruh baik pada tumbuhan di sini. Lagi pula, perkebunan stroberi berfungsi untuk menutupi anggaran yang dikeluarkan oleh perkemahan."

"Mr. D itu dewa juga?"

"Tepatnya sih Dionysus. Tapi kami memanggilnya Mr. D," Aku mengangguk. "Ayo kita lihat-lihat hutan." Piper mendorong kursi rodaku perlahan menuju hutan.

Sementara kami mendekat, aku menyadari betapa besarnya hutan itu yang meliputi setidaknya seperempat lembah, dengan pohon yang begitu rapat dan lebat, kau bisa membayangkan bahwa tidak ada yang pernah masuk ke sana sejak orang Pribumi Amerika.

"Hutan itu mengerikan." Ucapku.

Piper mengangguk setuju, "Memang, selain itu hutannya juga dilengkapi oleh pasokan. Tapi, jangan sekali-sekali masuk tanpa membawa senjata, beberapa bulan kemarin malah lebih parah."

"Pasokan apa?" tanyaku. "Kenapa bisa lebih parah?"

"Monster tentunya." Jawab Piper. "Karena terdapat bisikan-bisikan suara yang asing. Tapi semua itu sudah lewat, hutan itu sudah kembali seperti semula lagi setelah salah satu peramal ditemukan."

"Peramal?"

"Iya, musim panas lalu, Oracle kepunyaan Apollo tidak lagi menyebarkan ramalan. Dan kemudian, dia menemukan Oracle kepunyaan Rhea." Jelasnya.

"Rhea? Istrinya Kronos?" Piper mengangguk.

Acara keliling pun dilanjutkan. Kami melihat arena panah dan menemukan Pak Chiron sedang mengajar, dia melambaikan tangan pada kami dan tersenyum. Kami juga melewati danau kano dan istal, tempat para kuda. Aku sedetik memperhatikan kuda-kuda bersayap itu. "Yang warna hitam bagus."

"Oh, itu milik Percy, namanya Blackjack."

Piper mendorong kursi rodaku ke arena lembing, kami mendapati beberapa pekemah sedang berlatih. Ada amfiteater bernyanyi bersama, dan arena yang merupakn tempat pertempuran pedang dan tombak. Lalu, aku menjerit melihat seekor anjing neraka berwarna hitam yang sangat besar.

Piper malah tertawa, "Namanya Mrs. O'Leary. Dia baik."

"Kenapa? Kau takut karena pernah diserang anjing neraka?" Nico datang tiba-tiba sambil membawa sepotong biskuit anjing berukuran sebesar tutup tong sampah dan melemparkannya pada anjing itu.

Aku merengut, "Aku hanya kaget."

Aku tahu Piper berusaha menahan tawanya melihat interaksiku dengan Nico, "Sudah, ayo kita lanjutkan." Dia kembali mendorong kursi rodaku, tetapi dihentikan oleh Nico.

"Apa?" sahut Piper.

"Jason mencarimu, boleh kugantikan?" dalam hati aku memohon agar dia tidak menggantikannya. Bukan apa-apa, bukannya tidak suka, tetapi aku masih merasa sangat kesal padanya. Mungkin ujung-ujungnya dia kembali meninggalkanku dan pergi bersama Will Solace.

Seakan mengerti pikiranku, Nico berkata, "Will sedang latihan musik bersama Kayla dan Apollo."

"Baiklah, jaga dia baik-baik." Ucap Piper, dia melambaikan tangan padaku dan pergi menghampiri Jason. Aku mendengus.

Kami saling berdiam diri sampai pada Nico menunjuk sebuah paviliun di udara terbuka, yang dibingkai tiang-tiang putih bergaya Yunani, di atas bukit yang menghadap ke laut, Selat Long Island. Ada dua puluh meja piknik terbuat dari batu. Tidak ada atap, tidak ada dinding. "Itu paviliun makan." Katanya.

"Bagaimana kalau hujan?" tanyaku.

"Ya, tentu saja harus tetap makan." Dia menatapku, "Ada sihir yang melindungi tempat ini. Monster tidak akan bisa masuk kalau bukan untuk pasokan latihan dan ada yang memanggil. Begitu pula dengan cuaca. Sihir melindungi kita dari cuaca yang berbahaya. Serta, dari mata manusia fana." Jelasnya.

"Mata manusia fana?" ulangku.

"Manusia yang murni, tidak mengandung darah dewa, mereka hanya akan melihat perkebunan stroberi."

Aku mengangguk, kami melanjutkan perjalanan. Nico mengajakku melihat pondok. Semuanya berjumlah dua puluh, terlindung pepohonan di tepi danau. Pondok itu ditata berbentuk omega (Ω)—huruf terakhir Yunani—dengan dua di dasar dan lima berbaris di kedua sisi, serta empat berbaris di depannya, di masing-masing sisi. Dan semuanya adalah kumpulan gedung paling aneh yang pernah kulihat.

Selain kenyataan bahwa setiap pondok dipasangi nomor kuningan besar di atas pintu. Nomor ganjil di kiri, nomor genap di kanan. Semuanya sama sekali tidak mirip. "Pondok-pondok di sini disusun berdasarkan satu dewa atau dewi. Jadi, setiap pondok mewakili satu dewa-dewi."

Pondok-pondok ini meliuk di sekeliling halaman sentral, serta dua sayap bangunan yang mencuat di ujung kiri serta kanan halaman tersebut. Di tengah-tengah halaman terdapat lubang perapian besar yang bertepi batu. "Pondok pertama untuk Dewa Zeus. Jason dan temanmu, Rico tinggal di sana. Kakak Jason yang bernama Thalia juga kadang-kadang datang." Dia menunjuk satu pondok yang berkilau keemasan dan di sebelahnya berwarna perak.

"Tidak menetap?"

Ekspresi Nico menggelap, dia menggeleng. "Thalia menjadi letnan untuk Dewi Artemis, dia adalah pemburu, jadi datangnya tidak sering. Bahkan jarang. Kakakku..."

"Tidak usah dibahas." Aku menghela napas, "Nah, biar kutebak, di sebelahnya pondok untuk Dewi Hera 'kan?" dia mengangguk.

Kemudian, kami melewati pondok-pondok itu. Nico berhenti sebentar di pondok tiga yang tidak semewah pondok satu dan dua. Tetapi, terlihat panjang, rendah, dan kokoh. Tembok luarnya terbuat dari batu kelabu kasar yang dihiasi dengan potongan cangkang laut dan karang, seolah-olah lempeng-lempeng itu dipotong langsung dari dasar laut. "Poseidon?" Nico mengangguk lagi.

Kami mendekati pondok itu, "Percy dan temanmu, Ellionest. Mereka menetap di sini, kau pun juga 'kan? Kudengar kau memilih pondok Poseidon."

"Ya… karena tidak ada pilihan lain."

"Ada pondok Apollo."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa tidak mau?" aku menatapnya sebal. "Baiklah, ayo lanjut."

Pondok empat ditumbuhi sulur tomat dan atapnya terbuat dari rumput sungguhan. Pondok lima merah cerah—catnya benar-benar jelek, seolah-olah warna itu disiramkan dengan ember dan tangan, atapnya dilapisi kawat berduri. Di atas pintu tergantung kepala babi hutan liar yang diawetkan, dan matanya seolah-olah mengikutiku. "Diana!" Panggilku saat melihat salah satu temanku sedang berdiri di beranda.

"Itu pondok Ares." Nico memberitahui.

Pondok enam berwarna abu-abu dengan burung hantu di depannya. Kutebak, itu pondok Athena. Pondok tujuh tampak terbuat dari emas murni, yang begitu berkilau dalam cahaya matahari sehingga hampir tidak bisa dipandang. "Pondok Apollo."

"Kau pasti sering ke sana."

Pipi Nico merona, "Tidak. Chiron menetapkan peraturan bahwa pondok lain tidak boleh saling berkunjung masuk ke dalamnya."

"Jadi, kau kecewa?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Dia menatapku dan menyadari kata-kataku.

"Kau… Berhubungan dengan Will?"

Aku tersadar oleh ucapanku sendiri, seharusnya aku tidak bertanya seperti itu. Belum sempat Nico menjawab, aku langsung berkata, "Oh! Itu pondok untuk Dewi Artemis!" Seruku menunjuk pondok delapan yang terbuat dari perak. "Terlihat tidak ada orang." Nico terkesiap.

"Benar, itu hanya untuk para pemburunya. Karena Dewi Artemis salah satu dewi perawan. Sama seperti Athena dan Hestia." Jelasnya.

"Athena dan Hestia punya anak."

"Hestia punya anak?" aku mengangguk.

"Annabeth dan Luna Chase anak Athena 'kan? Terlihat jelas dari ekspresinya. Dan ada juga teman baruku, namanya Angela Smith, dia anak Dewi Hestia."

"Ya, dalam beberapa hal. Mungkin bisa saja."

"Itu pondok untuk Hephaestus?" aku menunjuk pondok sembilan yang memiliki beberapa cerobong asap, seperti pabrik mungil.

"Kau tahu?"

"Terlihat seperti bengkel." Ucapku. "Oh, Hei! Hans!" Aku menyapa Hans yang duduk di teras bersama Kei. Dia tersenyum padaku dan aku membalasnya.

Aku terbahak saat melihat pondok sepuluh yang didekorasi layaknya rumah Barbie dengan tirai berenda, pintu merah muda, dan anyelir dalam pot di jendela. Aroma parfum desainer menguar di sekililingnya.

"Aphrodite." Aku mengangguk.

"Aku menebak Thomas tidak akan suka."

Lalu, kami melewati pondok sebelas yang paling mirip dengan pondok perkemahan biasa dan tampak tua. Ambangnya sudah lapuk, cat cokelatnya terkelupas. Di atas ada salah satu lambang, tongkat bersayap yang dililit dua ekor ular, _caduceus_ namanya. "Hermes." Nico mengangguk. Aku menatap dua anak kembar di beranda yang tersenyum iseng padaku. Dan aku mendapati Nico memelototi mereka.

Pondok dua belas dipenuhi oleh sulur anggur, sudah jelas itu adalah pondok untuk Mr. D, maksudku, Dionysus. Dan aku tertegun melihat pondok tiga belas. Pondok itu berwarna hitam dengan obor-boror berapi hijau—Api Yunani—di depannya. Terdapat tulang-belulang dan bebatuan permata di atap dan aura kegelapan menguar di sekililing pondok tersebut. "Ini pondokku, Hades." Ucap Nico.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Kalau kau ingin, kau bisa tinggal di sini juga." Aku menepuk lengan Nico.

"Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hades." Aku menatapnya kesal, "Kau benar-benar sendirian?"

"Musim panas lalu, Hazel tinggal di sini untuk sementara."

Dia menunjukkan beberapa tempat lagi padaku. Bengkel logam tempat anak-anak menempa pedang sendiri. Aku melihat laki-laki yang diperkenalkan Nico, dia bernama Leo Valdez bersama seorang gadis cantik bernama Calypso. Aku ragu apakah itu nama salah satu peri?

Kemudian kami melewati ruang seni dan kerajinan, terdapat beberapa satir yang melakukan semburan pasir pada sebuah patung marmer berbentuk manusia kambing. Dan tembok panjat, yang sebenarnya terdiri atas dua tembok berhadapan yang berguncang keras, menjatuhkan bebatuan besar, menyemprotkan lava, dan bertabrakan jika kau tidak cukup cepat mencapai puncak.

Aku pun bertanya, "Di mana yang lain?"

"Kau ingin bertemu mereka?" aku mengangguk dan Nico membelokkan kursi rodaku, mengantarku ke sebuah tempat di dekat amfiteater, aku mendapati beberapa temanku sedang duduk-duduk santai.

"Percy," panggilku, "Kau tidak marah padaku 'kan?"

Aku terkejut melihat laki-laki itu tersenyum sopan, "Tidak, tadi karena aku sedang tidak beres."

"Kau memang selalu tidak beres, Otak Ganggang." Ledek Annabeth. Mereka duduk berdampingan, di kiri terdapat Jason dan Piper yang menyengir padaku. Menatapku dan Nico bergantian. Dan di kanan terdapat Ellionest, Victoria dan dua laki-laki yang tidak aku kenal tetapi aku merasa tidak asing.

Menyadari aku menatapnya, dia pun berkenalan. "George Carter." Dia memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat muda pendek dan matanya berwarna biru. Memakai kaos jingga bertuliskan PERKEMAHAN BLASTERAN, jins hitam dan sepatu olahraga hitam. Aku menjabat tangannya.

"Carter?" laki-laki di sebelahnya mengangguk.

"Namaku Calvin Richland." Dia memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna hitam, kulitnya pucat seperti Victoria. "Kami saudaramu."

"Benarkah?" aku merasa tampak bodoh.

"Tentu saja, Liz. Nama keluarga mereka Carter dan Richland. Tidakkah kau menyadari hal itu?" kata Nico. Dia menahan senyum melihat wajah bingungku.

Aku mengangguk seperti robot.

.

.

.

.

.

Harusnya aku tidak menerima ajakan Jason untuk berdiri dan mencoba berjalan, bangun dari kursi roda dengan susah payah. Tetapi, berkat _charmspeak_ dari Piper aku pun menurut.

Aku mencoba untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Kali ini, aku berhasil menjejakkan kedua kakiku ke tanah. Kaki kananku yang dibebat terasa kaku, aku melangkah tiga kali dan membalikkan tubuh. Jason, Piper, dan Ellionest bertepuk tangan. Bahkan Percy dan Annabeth juga meski mereka semua menahan tawa. Aku mungkin terlihat seperti anak bayi yang sedang belajar berjalan.

Lalu, hal itu terjadi. Ketika aku kembali melangkah satu kali, kakiku tersandung. Kalau bukan Nico yang cepat-cepat menangkapku, aku pasti sudah jatuh ke tanah. "Kau harusnya hati-hati."

Aku mendengus, melirik Piper dan Annabeth yang tersenyum penuh arti ke arahku. "Berapa hari lagi aku sembuh dan bisa berjalan dengan baik?" gerutuku.

"Tiga hari lagi, mungkin." Jawab Nico. Dia membantuku kembali duduk di kursi roda.

Bedanya dengan Perkemahan Jupiter adalah saat makan malam tiba, terompet sama-sama bertiup di kejauhan. Tapi, entah bagaimana, aku tahu terompet di Perkemahan Blasteran berbentuk kerang laut, meskipun aku belum pernah mendengar suaranya.

"Makan malam, teman-teman." Ucap Percy, bangkit dari duduk dan menggandeng tangan Annabeth. Begitupula dengan Jason dan Piper. Sialnya, Will Solace dan Apollo, serta dua anak lainnya menghampiri kami, dia menghampiri Nico.

"Ayo, makan malam. Kau harus banyak makan." Nico mendengus, "Perintah dokter."

"Aku bisa ke sana sendiri, kalian pergi dulu saja." Ucapku.

Menyadari suaraku, Apollo mengambil alih kursi roda, lalu mendorongnya. "Kau harus cepat sembuh, Liz. Ayo, kita berangkat bersama-sama." Katanya. Aku mendengus kasar, aku benci tidak bisa menggerakkan kakiku seperti ini.


End file.
